Loin des yeux mais près du coeur
by seves50
Summary: Cette fiction se passe environ 10 mois aprés que Edward est quitté Bella dans Tentation. Cependant Bella n'a jamais sauté de la falaise donc les Cullens et surtout Alice et Edward ne sont jamais revenus. Que va-t-il se passer dans la vie de Bella?
1. prologue

**Salut à tous, **

**J'ai créer ma propre fic sur twilight il y a un petit moment, je la poste sur mon blog et je vais donc aussi la mettre sur FF. A vous de me dire ce que vous en penser. je publierais rapidement si cette fiction marche bien. Donc je voulais lire mon prologue.**

Prologue :

Je l'avais tellement voulu ce moment. Seulement, j'étais loin de l'imaginer comme ça! Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir imaginé ou de l'avoir rêvé, ça personne ne pourrait le nier. Mais à ce moment même, je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il s'arrête ou plutôt que tout s'arrête ,que la douleur s'estompe ,qu'elle arrête de me torturer que tout cela cesse s'il vous plait ! Je crois que je vais m'arracher les cordes vocales à force de hurler comme ça à croire qu'il n'y a que l'amour pour vous faire endurer cela.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour?

**Laissez moi des reviews, je réponds à toutes celles qui m'en mettront.**


	2. 1: état de pensée

.  
Voilà le moment que tous les lycéens américains attendent avec impatience: la remise des diplômes. Moi, personnellement cela m'importe peu. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai perdu le goût de la vie le jour de mes 18 ans, quand l'homme ou plutôt le vampire de ma vie m'a quitté en plein milieu de la forêt de Fork. Depuis maintenant 10 mois, je suis dans un état … second qui ressemble étrangement à celui d'un zombie. Je ne parle à personne, sauf à 2 ou 3 et surtout à Angela qui est un peu ma confidente, depuis qu'Alice, la sœur d'..., non Bella ne pense pas à lui, tu t' auto-mutile pour un rien ; donc depuis qu'Alice est partie. Là, à ce moment précis, je sens arriver un nœud dans mon ventre, comme à chaque fois que je pense à un membre de la famille Cu.., arrête Bella, arrête de penser...

- Bella, tu es prête, dépêches-toi, on va être en retard !

Charlie, mon cher père. Je dois dire qu'il a été extrêmement patient et gentil avec moi. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour lui de voir sa fille dans cette état. Bon un petit coup de brosse pour essayer de paraître bien dans sa peau et je descend l'escalier pour retrouver mon père en bas. Tout fier mais quand même légèrement mal à l'aise dans son coutume. Non loin de lui, se trouve Billy, son meilleur ami dans son fauteuil roulant puis assis ou je dirais plutôt affaler sur le canapé se trouve celui qui essaye de mon rendre ma joie et ma bonne humeur, mon meilleur ami: Jacob. D'ailleurs quand celui-ci me vis, il me dit:

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai crû qu'on allaient mourir d'ennui !

Ah oui une chose de bien avec Jake. Il est d'une franchise, euh comment dire extraordinaire! D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que ça d'extraordinaire chez lui. Puisque en fait, il se trouve que mon meilleur ami est un loup garou. Je crois que comme ma maladresse, les êtres mystiques me poursuivent.

-Allez, allez pas de dispute, sinon on va vraiment être en retard, nous recommanda Charlie.

Mon père et Billy prirent la voiture de patrouille, tandis que Jake et moi priment ma voiture. Pendant le trajet Jake me dit:

-Tu sais que tu vas affreusement me manquer.  
-Eh tu connais les ordinateurs et le téléphone, répondis-je amusée par sa réflexion.  
-C'est ça fais la maligne, tu sais très bien que ça sera pas pareil, on ne...  
-Je sais Jake, je sais, répondis-je d'une voix émue. Mais tu sais je reviendrai le plus souvent possible.  
-Ah non ne me sors pas ça! Pas à moi !Tu vas à Yale et c'est à l'autre bout de pays alors ne me sors pas des promesses que tu vas pas tenir, s'il te plait !

Ah oui, j'ai du oublié de vous dire que ,moi, Bella Swan, j' ai été accepté dans une des universités de la Ivy League en section journalisme. Quand ils vont me voir arriver là-bas ils vont se demander pourquoi ils m'ont accepté.

-Ok, ok pas de promesse mais soit sûr d'une chose, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami!  
Là, Jake fis une légère grimace aux mots "meilleur ami " mais je n' eu pas le temps de lui faire remarquer car je venais juste de trouver une place pour garer ma Chevrolet sur le parking bondé du lycée.

**coucou tous le monde **

**j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu**

**desoler il est très court mais les autres chapitres s'allongent de plus en plus je vous promet**

**si vous voyez le moindre probleme ou endroit flou dite le moi je le modifirez tout de suite**

**voila maintenant à vous de me dire si je dois continuer a publier ma fic ou pa**

**gros bisous à vous tous et merci d'etre venu lire ma fic**

**sev**


	3. 2 : remise de diplome et invité surprise

**Coucou tous le monde**

**merci pour vos review elles m'ont fait super plaisir**

**voilà comme promis je réponds à vos review :**

**Seductivesamurai : merci je suis contente que tu lise ma fic pour améliorer ton français, je ne sais pas du puis combien de temps tu étudies le français mais tu l'écris bien, bien sur il y des fautes, mais le français est une langues très dur, si tu veux tu peux me passer ton adresse msn, si tu as besoin de quelques pour le français je serai ravis de t'aider, merci encore pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Dodie57 : alors que dire sur toi ma tit chérie je t'adore merci pour ta review, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi vraiment ?rien je crois,non je ne le crois pas j'en suis sur. Donc vraiment merci pour tous ce que tu m'apporte. Je t'adore fort ma tit chérie gros bisous**

**EetB : merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir, à vrai dire j'ai déjà écrit 21 chapitre de ma fic alors si elle plait bien sur FF je continuerai à publier assez vite, voilà gros bisous**

**Missbabybelles : merci pour ton compliment. Alors peut être que ta théorie est bonne, tu verra bien dans les prochains chapitre, qui sais tu as peut être raison, désoler mais je laisse un peu de suspense. Merci encore pour ta review et gros bisous **

**Titi : merci pour ta review, voilà mon adresses de blog comme tu me la demandé c'est .com (désoler mais les lien ne marche pas) merci encore pour ta review gros bisous**

**Morwen : merci pour ta review, le suite est bien la voilà,lol, non mais en faite si ma fiction marche bien je mettrai assez souvent la suite de ma fiction, voilà merci encore pour ta review, gros bisous**

**voilà le 2eme chapitre de ma fiction**

**il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture**

* * *

En sortant de la voiture, je fis un signe de la main à Jacob, à Billy ainsi qu'à mon père puis je partie rejoindre Mike , Jessica Lauren et Angela ,qui était en train de parler avec Ben, son copain.

-Eh, Bella, salut, ça va ?me demanda Angela quand elle m'aperçu.

-Salut ça peu aller et toi ? lui répondis-je.

Quand elles me virent, Jessica et Lauren cessèrent toutes discussions et partirent. Quand je vous disiez que je parlais à peu de personnes au lycée. Lauren ne m'a jamais aimer. Pourquoi ? Je crois qu'il faudra, lui poser la question. Et Jessica, elle ne me parle plus depuis que nous avons fait une sortie au cinéma qui a un peu mal tourné mais c'était entièrement de ma faute je l'avoue.

-Fais pas attention à elles Bella, me dit Ben pour me réconforter.  
-Ouais, elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville, rétorqua Mike.

Je souris très légèrement à leurs tentatives de réconfort. Eh oui mes grands sourires d'avant sont partis avec lui en même temps qu'une grande partie de mon cœur .

-Bon je crois qu'il va falloir aller chercher nos tenues sous le hall sinon on n'en aura plus, nous informa Angela.

Les fameuses tenues de la remise de diplômes, vous savez ces robes rouges avec leur chapeau rouge à pompon doré. La tenue officielle du jeune diplômé.  
Après avoir fait la queue pour la tenue et l'avoir enfilée, Angela, Ben, Mike et moi arrivâmes dans la salle des spectacles où tous les élèves étaient réunis dans les coulisses.  
Cinq minutes après notre arrivées, notre proviseur, Monsieur Green nous annonça que la cérémonie allait commencer dans 10 minutes et que nous devions nous ranger par ordre alphabétique pour une meilleur organisation. Puis il se dirigea vers moi et me dit:

-Mlle Swan, j'espère que votre discours est fin près.

Aurais-je omis un détail, j'avais été choisi pour prononcer le discours de la remise des diplômes. Moi qui étais arrivée dans ce lycée que depuis seulement un an et demi, moi qui ne participais presque jamais à la vie du lycée, surtout depuis qu'IL était parti. Ils auraient pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme Éric, Angela ou même Jessica (elle au moins aurait eu de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter) mais non il a fallu qu'il me choisisse moi.

-Euh, oui monsieur, lui répondis-je d'une petite voix  
-Allons, Isabella ne stresser pas, tout va bien se passer, j'ai confiance en vous.

Confiance en moi, il a de la chance lui car moi pas du tout. C'est vrai quoi je suis sûr qu'en arrivant sur scène je vais trébucher et tomber par terre devant tout le monde. Après tout je suis réputée pour ça, Emmet me l'a souvent dit. Bella ne pense pas a eux maintenant sinon ça va être pire.  
Au non ! Le proviseur m'appelle bon, Bella n'aggrave pas ton cas s'il te plait. Allez c'est parti, je m'avançai devant les élèves.

-Bonne chance, soufflèrent Angela et Ben  
-Merde, me dit Mike

Voilà, j'arrivai sur l'estrade et je m'avançai vers le pupitre. Ne tombe pas Bella, ne tombe pas.  
J'y étais arrivée, je n'étais pas tombée, ouf ! Et là, je levai la tête et je regardai le public. Au mon dieu pourquoi il y avait-il autant de monde ? La salle est pleine. Des gens étaient même debout au fond, à mon avis la moitié du public devait être de la famille d' Angela vue le nombres d'invitations qu'elle avaient envoyé. A peu près au milieu de le salle j'aperçus mon père, Billy et Jake, ce dernier affichait un très grand sourire soit il m'encourageait soit il se foutait de ma tronche.  
Je pris mon discours qui était dans ma poche et je le posais sur le pupitre avant de je lever la tête. Et là ce fus le plus grand choc de ma vie. IL était là !

**Voilà j'espère que ce 2eme chapitre vous a plus il n'est pas long je sais mais les chapitre vont se rallonger dans un ou deux chapitre, je vous promet**

**merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre**

**maintenant à vous de me dire si je dois publié un autre chapitre de ma fiction**

**gros bisous**

**et à bientôt j'espère**

**sev**


	4. 3: invité mirage?

**Coucou la compagnie**

**me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre**

**mais avant la lecture place au réponse de review**

**Aprenti-sai : merci pour elle compliment pour ma fic , à vrai dire j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour cette fic plaise a beaucoup de personne et des compliment comme les tien me touche beaucoup. Pour ce qui est du suspense je pense que tu n'es pas au bout de tes peine, enfin j'espère. Pour le lien de mon blog comme tu me l'a demander, je les mi en direct sur mon profil comme cela se sera plus facile. Merci encore pour tes reviews, gros bisous **

**Lilice : merci pour ton compliment, il me touche vraiment beaucoup et la suite est bien elle est là, lol, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**^^ :**** merci pour ton compliment, et pour le suspense je sais que c'est méchant mais d'un coté aussi on s'imagine plein de chose ce qui peut être pas mal, enfin c'est mon point de vue. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ces méchant surtout que moi je connais la suite(normal c'est moi qui l'écrit lol), merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**EetB ****: merci pour tes compliment, désoler pour les erreurs un debut de chapitre, pour le suspense, j'essaye de faire comme je peux, je ne sais pas si cela marche vraiment bien et pour le prochain chapitre est bien le voilà, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Magallie1**** : Tout d'abord merci pour les compliment. Je sais que mes premier chapitre sont cour, à vrai dire quand j'ai commençais à écrire cette fic je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais que te promet que les prochains seront plus long est doubleront voir un peu plus je te le promet, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Alessia : merci énormément pour tes compliment , il me touche beaucoup, je suis très contente que me fic te plaise, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Marmellade fait des sienne lol : Tout d'abord je dois te dire que j'adore ton pseudo, il est trop fort merci pour ta super review elle ma fait trop plaisir, surtout que je suis malade donc merci elle me remonte un peu le moral et pour ne pas te faire pleuré est bien voilà la suite, merci encore pour ta review, gros bisous**

**voilà je crois avoir répondu à toutes vos review merci elles m'ont faite toutes très plaisir et elles poussent à continuer à écrire. Donc merci à vous tous**

**voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture**

**et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

* * *

Non, c'était absolument impossible qu'il soit ici. Non, je devais rêver ce n'était pas possible. Il m'avait quitté aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître. C'était lui qui était parti en me laissant dans cet état misérable. Je me souvient encore de ces dernières phrases:

« Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais;Je ne reviendrai pas. .je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vis, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. "

Jamais existé, si tu n 'avais jamais existé alors dis moi pourquoi tu es debout dans le fond de la salle et pourquoi tes magnifiques yeux couleurs or me regardent si profondément ? Pourquoi y a t'il sur ton magnifique visage d'adonis ce merveilleux demi-sourire qui me fait tant craquer ? Pourquoi ? A ce moment précis, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de LUI sauter dans les bras et de L'embrasser comme IL nous l'avait toujours interdit. Peu m'importaient les risques, peu m'importait que les gens nous regardent. Je voulais juste LE prendre dans mes bras et LUI dire : « Je t'aime » et que tout redevienne comme avant.A vrai dire, c 'est ce que j'aurais fait si le proviseur ne m'avait pas donné un coup de coude dans les côtes et ne m'avait annoncée au public:

-Le stress, le stress. Allez Isabella nous sommes tous avec vous.

Au non! Pendant je ne pensais à lui, j'étais restée comme une idiote devant le pupitre à ne rien dire. Bravo ma vieille déjà qu'ils te prenaient pour une insociable avant, alors maintenant qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de toi ? Pauvre papa ,avoir une fille comme moi ne devait pas être de tous repos. Pourquoi je pensais à mon père maintenant moi ?  
Je commencais mon discours sur l'importance du lycée dans nos vies d'adolescent.  
Enfin adolescent pas pour tous, il y en avait qui avait quand même plus de 100 ans. Bella ne pense pas à cela maintenant tu pourrais le dire haut et fort et là cela serais vraiment une catastrophe.  
Tout le long de mon discours, j'évitais SON regard car il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que si je LE regardais, je serai éblouie et j'interromprai mon discours comme tout à l'heure et cela il en était hors de question même si c'était très tentant.

A la fin de mon discours, tout le monde m' applaudit, mais surtout une personne en particulier, et oui Jacob bien sur ! Il s'était même mis debout entraînant mon père avec lui. Ça c'est sur il n'y avait que Jake pour faire ça.  
En temps normal (enfin normal est un grand mot pour désigner ma vie depuis qu'Il est parti) j'aurais regarder Jacob avec de grand yeux pour lui dire de ce taire mais là, à ce moment précis Jake pouvais faire tout ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas lui qui était au centre de mes pensées. Je descendis les escaliers (en faisant attention de ne pas tomber bien sûr) mon regard ne pas cessa pas de fixer le sien et ce jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon siège. Pendant que mes camarades recevaient leurs diplômes, pour moi une seul chose comptait.

Était-il vraiment là ou est-ce un mirage ?

S' IL était là pourquoi était-IL venu me voir ici et aujourd'hui?

Était-il venu pour moi?

Comment aller être nos retrouvailles?

Qu'allait-il dire?

Allions-nous nous remettre ensemble?

Allait-il me dire les vrais raisons de son départ?

Je sortis de mes pensées quand ma voisine se leva. J'en déduis alors que c'était à notre tour de recevoir nos diplômes. J'avançais donc avec les autres en file indienne. Puis ce fus à mon tour de recevoir mon diplôme. Le proviseur me tendit ce fameux bout de papier tellement cher pour certaines personnes en me félicitant. Je le remerciai, tout en mettant mon magnifique pompon doré de l'autre côté de mon chapeau. Je regardais mon père ému puis je fis ce que je voulais faire depuis un quart d'heure, me tourner vers mon adonis. Et là je me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus là.

* * *

**Voilà le 3eme chapitre **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**Alors mirage ou pas? Edward était là ou est-ce encore l'imagination de Bella qui lui joue des tours?**

**Désoler ce chapitre est encore un peu court mais les autre vont être plus long je vous promet**

**N'hésiter pas a me faire vos remarque pour que la fiction puisse évoluer. Il n'y pas des problèmes.**

**Je répondrai bien sur a toutes vos reviews avec beaucoup de joie**

**en coup merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre**

**maintenant c'est à vous de me dire si je dois publier la suite ou non**

**à bientôt j'espère **

**Gros bisous **

**sev**


	5. 4: freesia sur banquette

**Coucou la compagnie **

**voilà le chapitre 4 **

**mais avant je vous propose les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent **

**Mowen : désolé pour tes nerfs franchement désolé. Leur rencontre eh bien se fera dans le chapitre... non désolé je laisse encore un peu de suspens. Je voulais te remercier pour les compliments que tu m'as fait ainsi que m'avoir souhaiter un bon rétablissement, donc vraiment merci, gros bisous**

**Alessia : merci pour les compliment. Et oui pauvre Bella le vie n'est pas très facile pour elle en ce moment et tu as peut être raison Edward a peut être bien pu être là et partir après, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**EetB : merci pour tes compliments et qui sait je suis peut être de la mafia ou une envoyé des volturis donc fait attention lol, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**MissBabybelles : tu as peut être raison Bella n'a peut être rien imaginer et Edward est bien venu à la remise, juste pour la voir une dernière fois , je ne sais pas moi, enfin si je sais mais je garde le suspens et pour l'université eh bien tu verras dans les prochains chapitres lol merci pour ta review, gros bisous **

**Lolo7704 : je suis désolé pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe mais en ce moment je suis pas bien mais alors très malade et on va dire que ma relecture n'est pas des meilleures je suis terriblement désolé et j'essayerais de faire mieux je te le promet, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**voilà j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews**

**et maintenant place au 4 ème chapitre**

**donc il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture**

* * *

.Non il n'était plus là, ce n'était pas possible, il était là, je L'avais vu. Il était là, j'en étais sûre, ce n'était pas un mirage, ça ne pouvait pas être un mirage, c'était impossible, j'avais vu son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, son sourire, son..

.  
-Eh, Bella on l'a notre diplôme c'est super non? Me dit Mike en se rapprochant de moi avec son grand sourire charmeur.  
-Wé Mike c'est super, répondis-je blasée.

Oui, je l'aime bien Mike mais que en tant qu'ami. Mike n'avais pas cessé de me draguer surtout depuis qu'IL était parti. Il avait tout essayé enfin, je crois: m'inviter au cinéma, m'aider pour des exposés, essayer de me faire rire, ce qui n'avait pas marché bien sûr, d'ailleurs rien n'avais marché. Mon cœur LUI appartenait et il LUI appartient toujours. D'ailleurs la seule chose qui m'importe en ce moment est savoir où IL est passé. Je me mis à traverser la salle de théâtre en marchant le plus vite possible malgré toutes les personnes qui bouchaient le couloir principal.  
Une fois arrivée dans la cour, je me mis à regarder tout autour de moi. Aucune trace de lui, pas une. Il n'était pas là et sa voiture non plus. Et pourtant j'avais la certitude qu'il avait bien été ici, dans ce lycée, pendant mon discours . Ce n'était pas une hallucination comme j'en avais eue quand un danger me poursuivait ou quand j'étais en grande période de stress. Non là, je n'avais pas seulement entendu sa voix, là, je l'avais vu. J'en étais certaine.

-Bella, sa va? S'inquiéta Angela.  
-IL était là, je l'ai vu, Angela, il était là!  
-Qui Bella?  
-Edward.  
-C'est vrai, il est venu ? Tu en es sûre?  
-Certaine il était là pendant mon discours.  
-C'est donc pour ça que tu as eu tu un blanc pendant ton discours ?  
-Oui je venais de le voir  
-Bella, je veux pas te décourager mais tu es sûre que c'étais lui?  
-Certaine, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.  
-Bella, dit-elle d'un ton découragé.  
-Je te jure  
-Si tu le dis  
-Eh les filles !Venez, on va prendre des photos, nous interpella Ben,

Après la séance de photos, où je fus tellement mitraillée que je ne voyais plus que la lumière des flash. Je trébuchai contre quelque chose en marchant, je commençai à tomber quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer par la taille.

-Bravo, ma vieille ! Heureusement que je suis là!  
-Merci Jake.

En le voyant, je pensai à quelque chose, Jake était un loup-garou, il avait un odorat plus évolué que celui des humains donc il avait forcement dû LE sentir.

-Dis Jake tu n'aurais pas senti quelque chose de spécial dans la salle tout a l'heure?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-As-tu senti quelque chose oui ou non?  
-Eh ! Calme toi madame la diplômée! Non je n'ai rien senti, il y avait tellement de monde.  
-Ah OK, dis-je déçue  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella?  
-Rien, Jake, rien.  
-Bella, je te connais par cœur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Rien, juste un mirage.

Jake me regarda bizarrement, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas compris. Après tous j'avais encore dû rêver

-Les enfants, on s'en va il faut qu'on soit au restaurant dans 15 min, nous informa Charlie.

Nous partîmes donc vers le parking. Une fois arrivée devant ma voiture, j'ouvris ma portière. Et là…surprise. Il y avait une magnifique fleur de freesia sur la banquette.

* * *

**Voilà le 4 ème chapitre **

**J'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours et que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre opinion ou faire des remarques que j'améliore la fiction je répondrai à tous bien sur.**

**Oui je sais les chapitre sont un peu court mais les autres se rallongent je vous le promet, c'est juste que quand j'ai écrit mes premiers chapitres je ne me rendais compte de leurs petitesse, vraiment encore désolé de ça.**

**En tous cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu le chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**Gros bisous**

**sev **


	6. 5 : villa et clairère

**Coucou la compagnie**

**me revoilà avec un 5 eme chapitre**

**merci pour toutes vos review et surtout un grands merci à lolo7704 pour la correction des fautes sur les autres chapitre**

**place aux réponses de review :**

**: oui je sais j'ai une grande tendance à mon sous-estimé, je toujours comme ça et pour te faire plaisir j'enlève cette phrase à la fin promis, merci pour ta review et j'essaye de me détendre promis, gros bisous**

**lilice : et oui il était là, mais restera -t-il? là est la question et pour la suite est bien la voilà, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**dodie57 : hey ma tit chéris d'amour,c'est pas de pas avoir mis de review sur les autres chapitre, je connais ton avis, car c'est tout le temps toi qui me remonte le moral pour la fic et puis tu me laisse des com sur moi blog donc je connais ton avis, mais merci pour ta review quand même ma tit chérie je t'adore, gros bisous**

**bigmonster4 : merci pour tes compliment, je sais mes premiers chapitres sont court mais quand j'ai écrit mon début de fic je ne met rendais pas compte mais vu qu'il sont dejà publier sur mon blog je ne peut les modifié, je suis vraiment désoler mais il vont se rallonger je te le promet, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**christelle : merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir, ce mot me tien chaud au coeur je te le jure, merci encore, gros bisous**

**alessia : et oui tu avais raison il était bien là, mais va-t-il resté? Mystère et boule de gomme. Pour ce qui est de la suite est bien la voilà, merci pour ta review , gros bisous**

**RoxanneHaleCullen : et oui les nerf de Bella sont mis à rude épreuves( et désoler pour les tiens) et pour ce qui du cache-cache et bien tu verra bien dans la suite, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**voilà maintenant il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne**

**merci de lire ma fic**

* * *

Une fleur de Freesia, notre fleur. Enfin, pour LUI mon odeur ressemblait le plus à celle du freesia. Mais si cette fleur était ici cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment venu, je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était bien LUI dans la salle, je n'étais pas folle, IL était venu me voir, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était venu. C'est vrai après tout, c'était bien lui qui m'avait quittée après m'avoir dit qu'il ne plus m'aimait . Alors pourquoi était-il venu?  
Je n'y crois pas Bella, tu espères sa venu depuis environ 10 mois et quand IL est là tu te demandes pourquoi? Il faut vraiment t'enfermer ma vieille! Il faut que je LE retrouve. Ou peut il être? Chez lui peut être?

-Euh, Jake ça t'embêtes pas de monter avec les parents? Je dois aller.... quelque part.  
-Quoi, tu te fous de moi, aller avec nos pères tu veux ma mort!  
-S'il te plais, Jake je dois vraiment aller quelque part le plus vite possible et...seule  
-Bon OK,

En claquant la porte, j'entendis Jake bougonner quelque chose dans le genre

-Elle est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui

Cependant, je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre, IL pouvait partir d'un moment à l'autre ou alors était-il déjà partir? Non, Bella ne pense pas à cela si IL était ici aujourd'hui, c'était pour rester, enfin je l'espère.  
Je démarrai ma voiture aussi vite que celle-ci le pouvait. (Bah oui elle est quand même des années 50)et je m'engageai sur la route. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je regrette que mon pick-up n'est pas plus de chevaux sous le capot.

-Allez, ma grande va plus vite s'il te plais, je t'en supplie, demandais-je à ma voiture.

Malheureusement, mes paroles n'eurent aucun impact sur la vitesse de ma Chevrolet.  
Après 10 min de route j'arrivai enfin devant la villa des Cul... LEUR villa. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit, cela faisait 10 mois que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds et je doit dire que cela faisait bizarre.  
Je descendis de mon pick-up, fermai la portière et me mis à hurler :

-Edward, tu es là ? Ne te cache pas s'il te plais ! Je sais que tu es ici, je t'es vu au lycée, alors montre toi s'il te plais !

Aucun bruit, à par celui du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. En même temps, je saivais que les vampires ne faisaient pas de bruit, je continuais donc mon monologue.

-Edward, réponds moi s'il te plais, dis-moi que tu es là, s'il te plais reviens-moi, ma vie sans toi est un enfer sans fin.

Je continuai mon monologue pendant au moins 10 min, pour enfin me rendre compte que je hurlais sur les arbres et seulement sur eux, personne n'était là.  
A ce moment, ma seule réaction fut de tomber par terre et de me recroqueviller sur moi même en plein milieu de cette magnifique cour pour pouvoir pleurer toute ma rage.  
Pourquoi?Pourquoi était-il venu si c'était pour me faire encore souffrir, pour que je sente encore mon cœur se déchirer en milles morceaux, pourquoi me faisait IL ça? Pourquoi m'avait-il laissée comme cela? Pourquoi était IL parti? Je repensai alors à tout nos moments ensemble : ceux dans ma chambre, notre première rencontre, la première fois qu'il m'avait parlée, quand je LUI est avouée savoir qu'IL était un vampire, notre première sortie dans la clairière... LA CLAIRIERE mais oui bien sûr, que je suis bête ! IL était forcement là-bas pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser plus tôt.  
Je me levai, ravalais mes larmes, puis pris ma Chevrolet pour aller dans le chemin où nous avions garé celle-ci la première fois que nous étions venu.  
Une fois ma voiture garée, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible vers la clairière. Mais ma maladresse me retarda évidemment car je tombais environ une fois tous les 10 mètres. Quand je fus arrivée là-bas, un grand silence régnait. Je m'avançais au milieu de la clairière, je fis u tour sur moi même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la clairière. Et, c'est à ce moment là que je vis une silhouette sur la bordure de la clairière.

* * *

**Voilà le 5eme chapitre**

**alors qui est la silhouette?**

**J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours**

**n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,c'est toujours constructif pour moi**

**merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre**

**gros bisous**

**sev**


	7. 6 : embrouille et déclaration

**Coucou la compagnie**

**merci pour toutes vos review, elles m'ont super plaisir**

**place aux réponse de review maintenant :**

**lilice : Bien sur que non je ne veux pas ta mort, cela serai trop injuste et puis comme tu le dis si tu meurs est bien tu n'aura pas la suite qui arrive, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**alessia : oui je le sais mes premier chapitre sont court, mais il vont bientôt se rallongeais je te le promet et pour la silhouette tu as peut être raison c'est peut être un méchant qui sais? Je te le laisse découvrir par toi même et merci beaucoup pour les compliments il me touche beaucoup, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**EetB : merci pour la review elle m'a fait vraiment trop trop plaisir, je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaises. Pour ce qui de l'envoyé des Volturis est bien tu verra bien dans ce chapitre, merci encore pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Bigmonster4 : haha c'est peut être Edward, je te laisse le découvrir sur ce chapitre, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**lili : merci pour les compliment et pour ce qui est de Edward est bien je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**: je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir et j'espère que ta théorie sur la silhouette est la bonne, gros bisous**

**lolo7704 : merci de t'inquiétais de mon état c'est très gentille de ta part. Je suis vraiment désoler pour le suspense mais je trouve que sa donne un truc à une fic, dsl pour ce qui est des fautes, je suis vraiment désoler mais je ne le fait pas exprès(heureusement encore), merci pour ta review gros bisous**

**RoxanneHaleCullen : merci pour tes compliemnts, ils me touchent beaucoup, merci pour ta review**

**voilà il ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture**

**merci de lire ma fic**

* * *

-Edward, c'est toi? Demandais-je.

-Non,ce n'est pas lui, répondit une voix qui m'était très familière.

-Jake, c'est toi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu te chercher.

-Me chercher mais pourquoi?

-Le resto, Bella, le resto.

Et merde, le resto, j'avais oublier.

-J'arrive, mais attend, comment tu m'as trouvé toi?

-Bella, Bella, Bella t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès?

L'odorat bien sûr ! Franchement j'ai vraiment du mal à voir Jake en loup-garou. Pourquoi les gens que j'aimais tourne toujours autour des êtres mystiques.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai.

-Eh, wé peut-être un des seul avantages de cette nature.

Pauvre Jake, il n'acceptait pas vraiment sa nouvelle nature, d'ailleurs au moment de sa transformation, on sait comment dire légèrement engueulé car monsieur voulait m'éloigner de lui car il était trop dangereux. Je venais juste de LE perdre à cause cette raison, alors il était or de question que je perdre mon meilleur ami pour cette même raison.

-Maintenant, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu es ici alors que tout le monde t'attends au restaurant.

-Rien juste une envie de solitude.

-Tu l'as vu c'est ça, c'était pour ça ton blanc de tout a l'heure.

-Jake...

-QUOI JAKE, MERDE BELLA IL T'A LAISSE TOMBER IL FAUT QUE TU L'ACCEPTE

-Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je

-Tu sais Bella, il existe d'autres hommes dans le monde, alors s'il te plait oublie ta sangsue une bonne fois pour toute.

Sangsue, ce mot me fera toujours sursauté. Eh oui j'avais oublier de vous dire : Jake LE déteste car premièrement, IL m'a briser le cœur, mais aussi car les loups garou et les vampires sont ennemis depuis toujours.

-Jake arrête s'il te plais, le suppliais-je.

-Quoi Bella, regardes-toi tu ne pense qu'a lui, as-tu au moins vu ta tête.

-Je le sais Jake mais je ne peux…

-Tu ne peux pas quoi Bella ?!

-Reprendre ma vie m'amuser, rire tout cela m'est impossible sans lui.

-As-tu au moins essayé Bella? Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

Je ne dis rien. Pendant ce temps, Jake se rapprocha encore de moi jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se retrouvent à peine un mètre l'un de l'autre.

-Tu sais beaucoup de personnes attendent de te revoir sourire comme avant. Et je peux te dire que je suis le premier.

-Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Merde Bella n'as-tu toujours pas remarqué que je t'aime! Eh oui JE T'AIME Isabella Marie Swan

Et là il m'embrassa…

* * *

**voilà le 6em chapitre**

**alors comment Bella va réagir? Vont ils finir ensemble? Et Edward dans tout cela?**

**MERCI encore pour tous vos review il me vont droit au cœur**

**je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui viennent lire la fiction est qui ne laisse pas de review**

**J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours**

**gros bisous**

**sev**


	8. 7 : refus et explication

**Coucou la compagnie**

**me revoilà pour la suite de ma fiction**

**mais d'abord place à la réponses aux review du dernier chapitre :**

**Bigmonster4 : je veux bien que tu n'arranges les yeux mais si tu fais cela comment je pourrais voir et écrire la suite de ma fic, mais après c'est toi qui vois!! lol. Pour ce qui est de Bella qui repousse Jake est bien tu le fera bien sur ce chapitre et pour ta théorie sur Edward est bien tu vas avoir quelques petit indices sur ce chapitre; merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Morwen ; et oui je publie vite mais premier chapitre car j'en est déjà écrit et publier 22 sur mon blog et je voudrai arriver au même niveau que mon blog en fait si elle plait sur ce site. Pour ce qui est du suspence est bien je trouve que sa mets du piment pour une fic enfin c'est mon avis personnel. Franchement tes compliments m'ont vraiment touché surtout que ne ce moment je suis bien malade ce que tu m'as dit m'a remonter un peu le moral donc vraiment merci. Et pour ce qui est de la suite est bien la voilà, merci encore pour ta review, gros bisous**

**apprenti-sai : est bien tu voulais la suite est bien la voilà, merci pour tes compliments ainsi que pour ta review, gros bisous**

**RoxanneHaleCullen : et oui comme je les dit c'est une bonne embrouille, et oui je c'était bien Jake qui faisait sa déclaration à Bella, juste par curiosité à qui pensais-tu? Merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**EdwardBella4E : ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi je pense pareil de Jake et pour ce qui est de Edward est bien tu vas en avoir des nouvelles sur ce chapitre, merci pour tes compliments, ainsi que pour ta review, gros bisous**

**voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture**

* * *

Quoi! Oh non pas ça, tout sauf ça! Pas toi Jake, pas mon meilleur ami. Certes j'aime Jake mais comme un frère, un confident. Pourtant il a été tellement gentil, tellement patient, tellement doux avec moi. C'est vrai il est à vrai dire le seul qui réussi à mon faire sourire. Avec lui je me sens bien, légère, une bonne parti de mes problèmes partent quand il est prés de moi. Et pour cela je ne le remercier jamais assez. Mais cependant je m'aime pas Jake comme on aime son âme sœur, l'homme de sa vie ou plutôt pour moi le vampire de ma vie. Car oui je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je L'ai aimé, comme je L'aime et comme je L'aimerai...

Je le repoussait brutalement, j'apprêtais à lui parler quand il m'interrompit :

-C'est bon Bella ne dit rien j'ai compris, je ne suis rien pour toi...

-Non, ne dit surtout pas ça, je t'aime...

-Quoi tu m'aime...,m'interrompis-t-il en se rapprochant de moi

-Jake, attend je voulais te dire que oui je t'aime mais comme un frère, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le restera toujours mais je L'aime LUI et tu le sais.

-Non mais je rêve, merde mais Bella ouvre les yeux. IL t'a quitté, il est parti en te laissant ici...

-Arrête Jake tu devient méchant là!

-Bella stp regarde les chose en face tu t'accroche à une histoire qui n'existe plus. Tu dois aller de l'avant. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester célibataire par ce que la sangsue t'a laissé! Merde Bella vis ta vis !

Vis ta vis exactement les mots qu'IL a prononcer avant de partir. Et il est vrai que si je doit vraiment choisir quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un serai Jake sans aucune hésitation. Car il l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus aux monde. Cependant il me faut pas tout mélanger il s'agit de 2 sortes d'amour. L'amour fraternelle d'un côté (qui ne l'est pas forcement pour les deux apparemment) et l'amour véritable de l'autre.

Pour moi le choix est rapidement fait : c'est l'amour véritable. Même si pour cela je restais seul toute ma vie.

Jake je suis désolé mais pour moi tu restera toujours mon meilleur ami. C'est lui que j'aime!Est ce pour toujours, personne ne pourra rien y changer.

Il est parti Bella, parti!

Non pas vraiment je l'ai vu aujourd'hui-hui, est cette fois j'en sûr!

A ce moment Jake bougonna quelque chose que je compris pas

Quoi, attends qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là Jake?

Rien

Jake dit-le moi ou je pars chez toi récupéré les motos

là j'était sûr d'avoir gain de cause car Jake adorait littéralement nos balades. Et je doit dire que moi aussi.

Je me retournais prête à reprendre le chemin venant à ma voiture quand je l'entendit dire :

Bon d'accord je l'ai bien senti tout a l'heure.

Je me retournai stupéfaite par sa décélération

Quoi tu es en train de me dire que tu L' as sentie pendant la remise des diplômes et tu me m'a rien quand je te l'est demandé tout a l'heure. Pourquoi Jake, Pourquoi?

Car je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella et tu sais très bien que si tu le revois il va de laissé encore une fois et tu vas encore souffrir.

C'est vrai je doit avouer qu'il n' a pas tord si je LE revois et qu'IL reparte c'est une certitude je ne vais remettrais pas. Mais ce sacrifice n'est rien par rapport à la chance que j'aurais si je pourrais le revoir encore une fois.

Là Jake tu vois c'est a moi de décider. Si je veux souffrir c'est mon problème et si je veux le revoir aussi!

Et c'est sur ces mots que je quitter la clairière laissant derrière moi une des dernière personnes qui croyait en moi. Environ 30 min plus tard j'arrivais à mon pick-up, Jake n'avait pas essayer de me suivre . Chose étrange c'est que ne savais pas comment le prendre. J'étais à la fois en colère et pleine remord de l'avoir fait souffrir comme cela.

Un fois assise derrière mon volant je me suis demander quelle heure étai-il. Je sortis mon portable. (Et oui mon père me l'avait achetait pour noël) et regardais l'heure s'afficher 15H15.

La je crois que le restaurant c'est légèrement foutu. De toute façon j'avais pas faim. Je me décidais donc à rentrais la maison où Charlie devait mit attendre pour me passer un savon. Je démarrais donc ma voiture en direction de la maison.

15 min plus tard me voilà arrivait devant la maison cependant Charlie ne devait pas y être car sa voiture n'était pas garé à sa place habituelle.

-Ouf! On moins j'aurais un peu de calme avant la tempête, me dis-je a moi même

Je rentrais dans la maison, possère mas affaires depuis montère dans ma chambre. Arrivais dans celle-ci je vis que ma fenêtre était ouverte, bizarre j'étais sur quel était fermé avant que je me parte. Je là refermer donc, puis en me retrouvant je vis une chose sur mon lit. Je me raprochais de celui-ci. Et surprise je constatait que « cette chose » était en faite un livre et pas n'importe quel livre! C'était « Roméo et Juliette ». Oh mon dieu c'était notre livre! Cela veut dire qu'il est encore là et qu'il m'attend. Je pris donc le livre dans mes mains cherchant le moindre indices. ET c'est en ouvrant le livre que je découvrit un mot écrit par lui car je reconnut son écriture. Je pris donc ce mots je le lis:

je te souhaite tous le bonheur du monde avec lui

tu le mérite vraiment

* * *

**voilà je chapitre 7 est poster**

**j'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours**

**donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plait cela aide beaucoup pour la suite de ma fic**

**en tous qu'à merci d'être venu lire ma fiction**

**bonne lecture**

**gros bisous**

**sev**

**ps : désoler, je ne sais pas quand je vais publier la prochaine fois car je suis malade, et vu qu'on ne trouve pas ce que j'ai je vais passer des examen à l'hopital donc je ne sais pas quand ni dans quelle état je vais rentré chez moi, voilà je suis vraiment désoler**


	9. 8 : latte cassée et coup de téléphone

**Coucou la compagnie**

**Désoler pour ma petite absence mais les problèmes de santé ce n'est vraiment pas la tarte je vous je vous. **

**Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir**

**et comme à chaque fois avant un chapitre places aux reviews du chapitre précédents :**

**Volterra : dit d'abord merci pour les review que tu as mis sur les autres chapitre, elles m'ont vraiment plaisir. Et moi aussi je suis contente qu'elle est rembarré Jacob, celui m'a fait du bien quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre je te le jure, quand a ce qui est de Bella est bien tu verra bien dans la suite si elle suivi le conseil de Edward. Et pour ce qui est du happy end je ne peux pas te le dire car je n'est pas fini d'écrire ma fiction donc ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'avenir nous le dira, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**lilice : et oui pourquoi Edward n'a pas attendu la fin de la conversation, franchement. Et j'espère que tu n'es pas morte car voilà la suite, et merci pour le bon retablissement il m'a fait plaisir, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Bigmonster4 : tu veux me tuer, c'est comme tu le sens mais penses que si tu me tue tu n'auras plus de suite pour la fiction, maintenant c'est toi qui voit je ne veux surtout pas d'influencer, lol, pour ce qui est la suite set bien la voilà, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**EdwardBella4E : et oui comme tu le dit zut, Edward à bien vu que la première partie de la scène de la clairière. Pour ce qui de la dissipation du mal entendu est bien tu le verra dans les prochains chapitres, merci pour les compliment ainsi que pour le soutient pour ma maladie. Et pour répondre a ta question je ne pouvais pas publier avant car j'étais tout simplement tros fatigué et malade pour le faire,merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Alessia : tu as raison a bas Jacob, pour ce qui est de ta remarque sur Edward je ne le penses pas con mais imagine toi à sa place : tu vois l'amour de ta vie se faire embrasser par un de tes ennemies, je pense que moi même je réagirais pareil. De plus à mon avis il dois pensait que Bella à enfin retrouvé l'amour donc il laisse le champs libre à Jacob pour le bonheur de Bella, voilà ma théorie. Merci pour tes compliments ainsi que pour le soutient pour ma maladie et pour ta review, gros bisous**

**^^ :  merci pour le soutien pour ma maladie, et oui je sais je suis sadique pour ce qui est des fins de chapitres mais je pense que tu vas encore m'insulter encore un bon moment et encore plus fort, je ne sais pas pourquoi, lol, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Lolo7704 : merci pour les compliment ainsi que pour le soutient pour ma maladie, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, merci pour la review, gros bisous**

**muteen-mwa : je suis désoler mais j'ai un gros problème je n'ai pas totalement compris ta review mais je te remercie quand même de m'en avoir envoyé une, désoler encore, gros bisous**

**RoxanneHaleCullens : comme je le disais sur une review précédente je ne pense pas que Edward ne comprenne rien à la vie, il a juste laisser sa place pour le bonheur de Bella seulement il ne connait pas tout l'histoire c'est tout, merci pour les compliments ainsi que pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Chrsitelle : merci, vraiment merci pour les compliments il me touche vraiment beaucoup, je te le jure. Et pour ce qui est de la suite est bien la voilà, merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**voilà et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture**

* * *

Non tout sauf ça! Non Edward ne me laisse pas, pas encore, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas avec Jacob, je m'aime que toi, tu es ma vie, mon crepuscule,monétoile filante parmila nuit noir q'est ma vie. Ne me laisse pas s'il te plais, j' ai temps besoin de toi. Jake est mon meilleur ami est rien d'autre . Je n'est jamais voulu l'embrasser; D'ailleurs j »aurais du le frapper quand il l'a fait comme ça tu aurais pu remarquer qu'il n'y que toi dans ma vie. Cependant le geste de jacob m'a tellement surpris, je ne mis attendais tellement pas que je n'est pas réagi sur le coup. Mais si tu savais comme je le regrette!

Chancelante par tant d'émotion, je m'éffondrais sur mon parquet. Je tombais si brutalement qu'une latte de parquet se cassa en deux

-Il me manqué plus que ça, bougonnais-je les yeux humidifiais.

Je me relevais pour voir les dégâts, le latte était effectivement cassé en deux. Cependant celle-ci recouvrer un trou ou se trouver ces objets. Et au mon dieu pas n'importe quel objet le CD, les photos et les billets d'avion que les CU.. qu'ILS m'avaient offert pour mon anniversaire.

Je pris entre mes mains la photos de nous deux que Charlie avait pris dans le salon. Je le contemplais, lui, toujours aussi magnifique. Je me souvient parfaitement de cette époque, elle est ancré en moi. J'aurais dû remarquer ce qu'IL préparait, cela ce voyait sur ces traits , il était si froids, si distant. Et malheureusement cette être était parti loin d moi aujourd'hui.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fis débordé le vase. Pourquoi avait-il caché tous ces objet ici. Sans même m'en rendre compte d'un torrent de larmes devalère sur mes joues. Avoir retrouver tous ces objet avait fait jaillir en moi en trop plein d'émotion que j'évacuais en pleurant toutes les larme de mon corps.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi tous cela était-il arriver? Pourquoi ma vie était-elle si injuste? C'est vrai j'avais rencontré l'être le plus merveilleux au monde, et celui-ci avait bien voulu m'accordait son attention. Et moi comme une imbécile que je suis j'ai tous gâcher en coupant mon fichu doigt contre une feuille. Dieu que je maudit ce jour là. Sans cela, Edward serai toujours a mes côtés et nous serions heureux.

Je me maudire encore plus car je sais qu'il est venu pour me parler et moi la première chose que je fait c'est être dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi je l'avais-je pas repoussé plus tôt? Vraiment Bella pourquoi ?

En levant les yeux vers les morceaux de latte je remarquai une pochette de CD. C'était le CD qu'IL m'avait composé pour mon anniversaire. Je me lavais pris le CD est fis quelque chose que je n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps, en faite depuis qu'IL était parti : je pris le CD est le mis dans mon lecteur. A ce moment là j'entendis le son le plus doux du monde, la berceuse qu'IL avait composé pour moi. Cela me fit un bien fou de l'entendre. Elle me rappeler tellement de merveilleux souvenir, tellement de moment intense que nous avions partagé tous les deux. Dire ces mots au passé me tiraillais le cœur car je voulais que ces moment soit éternelle,qu'il n'est pas de fin. j »était plongé de l'écoute de cette merveille qu'IL m'avait dédié quand j'entendis le téléphone sonnait.

-Qu'on me laisse tranquille, bougonnais-je

C'est vrai quoi je venais juste de retrouvait un peu de LUI alors je voulais en profitait le plus possible. Le téléphone avait m'entendre car a ce moment là il s'arrêta de sonner. Cependant une minute plus tard il recommença. Je me levais decidais a répondre pour que je puisse enfin écoutait SON morceau tranquillement.

Arrivais en bas je pris donc l'appareil et dis-je d'une voix rauque

-Allô?

-Bella c'est toi?

Quand je reconnut sa voix de mon interlocuteur je me sentie défaillir.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 8 est posté**

**n'hésiter surtout pas à laisser vos impressions**

**merci d'avoir lu ma fiction**

**énorme bisous à vous tous**

**sev**

**ps : je ne sais pas si je publierais avant, donc voilà je vous souhaite un très bon noël**


	10. 9 : coup de téléphone et revenants

**Coucou tous le monde**

**tous d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année, une bonne santé, plein de tendresse, d'amour et que tous vos souhait soient réaliser.**

**Bon avant tous voici les réponses des review du chapitre précédent :**

**bigmonster4 : alors pour toi l'interlocuteur de Bella est Edward ? Est bien je te laisse lire le chapitre pour découvrir la vérité. Et pour ce qui est de me tuer à la fin de ma fic est bien c'est toi qui le voit, mais moi personnellement j'avais dans la tête de faire une autre fic après celle là, mais après si tu veux me tuer.... lol. Merci pour tes 2 reviews, gros bisous et une super bonne année à toi.**

**Volterra : tu as raison mais qui est au téléphone avec Bella ???????? est bien je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous et une très bonne année à toi.**

**Christelle : un enorme merci pour tes compliment, il me touche beaucoup tu sais. C'est grace à des choses comme cela que les auteur continue leur fic !!!! et pour ce qui est de la suite est bien la voilà !!! et merci pour tes deux review !!! gros bisous et une super bonne année à toi !!!**

**: est oui que veux tu on ne peut pas me changer, j'adore le suspense !!! je trouve que sa mets du piment à une histoire !!!! merci pour ta review, gros bisous et une méga bonne année à toi !!!**

**h3min3 : à voilà une nouvelle revieweuse bienvenue à toi alors !!!! merci de m'avoir laissé une review, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux avis. Et pour ce qui est de la suite est bien là voilà. Merci encore pour ta review, gros bisous et une bonne année à toi !!!**

**kiutipye : je suis gâter une deuxième nouvelle revieweuse !!! donc à toi aussi bienvenue dans mon monde !!! merci pour tes compliment, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!! et pour ce qui est de la suite est bien là voilà. Merci pour ta review gros bisous et une bonne année à toi !!!**

**RoxanneHalleCullens : alors je dois te dire mais de rien pour ces manifestation surprise !!! lol **

**merci pour ta review gros bisous est une super bonne année à toi !!!**

**gossamyr : est encore une nouvelle reviweuse, je suis gâter !!! bienvenue à toi !!! merci pour tes compliment, et pour ce qui est de l'adresse de mon blog est bien elle est dans mon profil donc si tu la veux, est bien elle t'attend avec impatience !!! merci pour ta review, gros bisous et une bonne année à toi !!!**

**voilà donc maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'aux vous souhaitez une bonne lecture**

* * *

-Bella c'est toi?

-Carlisle !

-Bonjour Bella, écoute je vais faire vite, nous somme en route pour venir te chercher. Ne bouge surtout pas! Ne répond a personne. Prépares-toi un sac avec quelques affaire dedans nous arrivons dans 15 min au maximum.

- attendez que ce passe t-il?

-Nous te le diront qu'en nous seront chez toi, surtout n'ouvre a personne.

-Carlisle s'il vous plait....

Il n'étendit-pas ma phrase car il avait déjà raccrocher

Mon dieu que ce passait-il encore.

Était arrivait quelque chose à Edward ?

Avait-il encore quelqu'un à ma poursuite?

Quelqu'un allait-il mourir?

Cela devait être grave pour que Carlisle m'appelle et me fasse toute ce recommandation. A quelle genre de danger étais-je encore exposer?

C'était la tête pleine de supposition que je remontais l'escalier pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Le CD continuait de se lire cependant c'était le morceau d'Esmée qui se jouait.

Tout ce bousculais dans ma tête, hier encore j'attendais que Edward me fasse un signe et revienne me voir, Jake était encore mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Et aujourd'hui il s'est passé tant d'évènement que je ne suivait plus.

J'espérais tellement que Edward sera avec eux pour que je puisse lui expliquait ce qui c'est passé avec Jake...

Je fut tirais de mes pensées par un coup qui fut frapper à la porte. Je regardais par la fenêtre qui cela pouvais être. Et là je vis une moto noir.

Au non pas lui surtout qu'ILS vont arriver qu'un moment a l'autre

-Bella ouvre cette porte maintenant ou je la défonce!

Pourquoi il faut que Jacob arrive toujours au moment qu'il ne faut pas. Je pense franchement qu'il doit avoir un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose.

-Bella je suis sérieux je défonce vraiment ta porte si tu ne m'ouvre pas dans 30 secondes!

Je descendit donc lui ouvrit sinon il serai vraiment capable de défonçait la porte.

Une fois cette fichu porte ouverte j'eus un réflexe plutôt brutal puisque je mis une baffe à Jake. Cette chose faite j'eus un sentiment de liberté.

-Je crois que je l'ai mérité cela, non?

-Je crois que oui, lui répondis-je acidej

-Je suis désoler Bella pour tout a l'heure

-Tu savais qu'il était là n'est-pas

-Wé, dit-il fier et honteux

-Tu sais quoi Jake tu es le pire clébard que la terre n'est jamais porté

IL sursauta quand j'eus proconcais le mot clébard mais c'est vrai quoi sans lui j'aurais surement pu voir Edward alors oui sa baffe il la mériter sa baffe

-Je peux enter? dis-il gêne

Et je fait quoi moi,ILs vont arrivaient d'une minute a l'autre et si il se trouver ici à leurs arrivaient, il risquait de se passer quelque petits problemes

S'il te plais me supplia-t-il avec ses yeux de chien battu

Comment résister a cela.

-Euh Jake j'attens..

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase que une Mercedes noir et une BMW rouge arrivèrent devant la maison

* * *

**voilà chapitre 9 poster**

**alors que ce passe-t-il? Qui en veut a Bella? Edward est il avec les Cullens? Comment vont ils réagir avec Jacob?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas a faire des remarque pour que ma fic avance**

**gros bisous **

**sev**

**ps : au faite si vous voulez parler avec moi voici mon adresse msn : miss-sev50hotmail,fr**


	11. 10 : défence étonnante

**Coucou tous le monde**

**alors comme d'habitude je vais répondre je vais répondre aux review du chapitre précédent :**

**Nomie : tu d'abord merci pour tes compliment, il me font super plaisir. Euh pour la fin j'ai quelques idées mais elle est pas encore écrit donc tant quel n'est pas sur le papier je ne peux pas de dire ce qui va se placer. Et tous cas voici la suite de la fic. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous**

**Bigmonster4 : Je crois avoir compris que tu m'aime pas le suspense ?? désoler je sais je suis méchante. Je suis contente que tu es oublier tes menace de mort pour cette review. Et pour ce qui est de la suite écrite est bien ne t'inquiète pas ma fic est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 24 et je vais commençait le 25 dès que j'aurais posté celui-là ici. En tous cas merci pour ta super review, gros bisous**

**Christelle : et oui est-ce que Edward va être là, c'est une bonne question? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**alessia : merci pour tes compliment, il me touche, et je dois dire que sa motive à écrire quand on sait que des gens suive votre fiction. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Pitchoungirl ; bonjour à toi, merci pour ta review je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. C'est sympa d'avoir de nouvelle personne qui donne leur avis, ça aide à continuer d'écrire. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Missbabybelle : tien une revenante lol, non ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Et oui comme tu l'as vue il sait passé pas mal de chose. Au faite j'ai vu que tu faisait une fic. Je te souhaite donc beaucoup de suces. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Morwen : hey coucou ! Sa me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je suis désoler pour tes méninge pendant tes vacance. Mais sa me fait extrêmement plaisir de t'avoir de tes nouvelles. je te souhaite une bonne année à toi aussi, plein de bonheur et d'amour. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**: est oui on ne me changera jamais, je le sais. Merci pour ta review gros bisous**

**Lucie : merci pour tes compliments et pour la suite est bien la voilà. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**Kahorie : écoute je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons tous ce défaut. Peut être pour mettre un peu de piment dans nos histoire. Merci pour ta review, gros bisous**

**lapetiotesouris : je vois que tu veux la suite..... est bien là voilà. Merci pour ta review gros bisous**

**voilà alors je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à RoxanneHaleCullens et lui dire que le mon est très petit, mais que je suis méga contente de t'avoir rencontrer et que tu es une fille génial, et je te souhaite est énorme mer** pour ta fic. Bisous **

**voilà je n'ai pu qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'eus à peine le temps de regarder le visage rageur de Jake, qu'une tornade noir et blanche me sauta dans les bras.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Bella!

Mon dieu Alice, cela me faisait tellement du bien de la retrouvais enfin, de la serrais dans mes bras! Elle m'avait tellement manqué ainsi que toute sa joie te sa bonne humeur. Mais là elle me serrait bien trop fort je me pouvais plus respirer.

-Moi, aussi tellement si tu savais mais tu m'étouffe un peu là!

-Oh désolé je n'ai plus l'habitude, dit-elle en se reculant.

Alice avait a peine reculait que Esmée me pris dans les bras avec une étreinte chaleureuse que seul elle possède.

-Ma chérie comme tu m'as manqué, me dit-elle avec une voix ému

Je suis sûr que si elle aurait pu Esmée aurait pleurer comme je suis en train de le faire actuellement.

En me relâchant légerement Esmée pris mon visage entre ses mains gelées et me dit de sa voix de velour :

-Tu n'as l'air dans ton assiette ma chérie, me dit-elle

A vrai dire je n'étais pas dans mon assiette depuis qu'IlS sont parti. Mais je ne voulais pas les blessés donc je répliquais a Esmée :

-J'ai juste un peu mal dormi cette nuit!

Évidemment ce n'est pas très convainquant. Je ne savais absolument pas mentir. Et puis avec le don de Jasper mon menssonge était encore moins crédible. Mais je ne voulais pas les inquiété dès leur arrivait.

Puis ce fut ensuite au tour de Carlisle de me prendre dans ces bras

Celui-ci fut a peine écartait que Emmet s'avançât. Cependant lui ne s'y prit pas par quatres chemins il me prit dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer comme un fou.

-Toi, petit sœur tu m'as trop manqué!

Il avait dû remarquais le vertige qui me prenait car il me reposa en me faisait un grand clin d'œil!

Jasper me s'approcha pas de moi mais cependant il me mi un grand sourire. Je ne lui en voulais absolument pas car je savais parfaitement tous les effort qu'il fournissait pour rester végétarien. Puis là il se passa quelque chose que jamais je ne pus imaginer. Rosalie s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire et me pris dans ces bras! Moi, vous vous rendez compte moi! ET chose encore plus étonnante elle me chuchota :

-Je suis tellement désolé, je sais maintenant que tu l'aime vraiment!

Je la regardais étonnais, elle ajouta avec un sourire malicieux

-Alice et ses visions bien sûr! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excusait.

Elle se libéra de mon étreinte puis se retourna vers Jake et lui dit :

-Écoute espèce de clébard, je te prévient tu recommence ton petit jeu de cette après-midi et je te réduit en charpie c'est clair ?

-AH AH AH tu te crois drôle sale buveuse de sang, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me tuer, je crois que je vais mourir de rire si tu essayes! Répliqua Jacob

-A cause de toi Edward est réparti, je te promet que tu vas me le payer!

Donc Edward n'était pas eux, mon dieu où était-il passé!

-Toi la blondie, tu vas te calmer illico presto sinon je te découpe et je te mets dans le cheminée!

-Toi le cabot tu menaces encore une fois ma femme et je te dégomme,menaçât Emmet qui commençait a perdre son sang-froid.

-Toi le glaçon va te faire cuire un œuf! Et puis toi la blonde sans cervelle quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que je vous déteste toi et tes semblables et que je ferai tout pour vous rendre malheureux!

Attendez là mais pour qui il se prend pour s'en prendre à mes invités, qui sont en plus ma deuxième famille. Il va falloir qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas sa propriété. Il m'a terriblement déçut ; a ce moment là je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il parte et ne revienne jamais. Par conséquence je mit a crier

-JAKE ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE!

Cependant je du surement le crier trop fort car tout le monde se retourna vers moi, puis Jasper ajouta :

-Oui s'il vous plais car toute cette colère me rends fou!

Jasper me fit en sourire que bien sûr je lui répondit pour lui faire bien montrais que je ne lui en voulais aucunement.

Puis voyant que le calme était légèrement revenu Carlisle ajouta :

-Bella il est très urgent que l'on te parle seuls à seul alors pourrais-tu s'il te plais demander à ton ami de partir?

J'allais demander a Jake de faire ce que Carlisle demande quand il répliqua :

-Mais bien sûr tu crois que je vais te laisser là avec ses sangsues pour qu'ils te vident de tous ton sang et que je te retrouve morte après, non merci, sans façon!

-Jake s'il te plais tu as fait assez de dégât aujourd'hui alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de chez moi s'il te plais!

-C'est ça, le chiot retourne voir tes amis à puces, ajouta Rosalie

-Rosalie calmes-toi nous avons des choses plus importante à régler pour le moment! Intervient Carlisle

-Jake s'il te plais part! murmurais-je

-Je te laisse avec tes sangsue mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te sauver, dit-il acide

Puis sur ces mots il partit.

-Entrez donc, cela sera plus facile pour parler, annonçais-je à ma deuxième famille.

Tout le monde entra, je fermais la porte, je me retournais vers les Cullens et Carlisle m'annonçât d'une voix grave

-Bella je ne cache pas que le moment est grave!

* * *

**voilà le chapitre 10 est posté**

**Je m'excuse encore pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu commettre dans ce chapitre et dans les autres aussi donc je m'excuse vraiment de vous faire subir cette torture.**

**n'hésitez surtout pas a me donnez votre avis**

**en tous cas merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre**

**gros bisous**

**sev**


	12. 11 : départ précipité

**Coucou tous le monde **

**alors comme on me demande de publier vite, je suis désoler mais cette fois ce ne repondrais pas au review. **

**Je veux juste dédier ce chapitre à tous mes revieweur qui me suive depuis le début : Bigmonster4, christelle, Morwen, MissBabyBelles,^^,RoxanneHaleCullen, Alessia, Volterra et encore bien d'autre**

**voilà mon message est passé il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez un très bonne lecture**

-Bella je doit t'avouer que tu cours un grand danger.

Cela je m'y attendais, c'est bizarre. De tout les façons cette nouvelle ne m'étonna guère car tout au long de ma vie j'avais rencontré des dangers. Certes certains étaient plus horribles que d'autres surtout depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks mais je sentais que celui qui suivait allait être le pire de tous.

-Voilà, comment te dire bella. Connais-tu les Volturi? Me demanda-t-il

-Euh, oui Edward m'en avait parlé vaguement une fois.

A vrai dire les seuls choses que je savais de ces personnes était que Carlisle avait vécu avec eux pendant un moment et qu'il ne fallait pas les irrités sous peine de représailles. Ce qui fait donc peu d'informations sur eux. Mais une intuition me disait que ces personnes pouvaient faire beaucoup plus de choses et pas que des choses gentilles.

-Connais-tu leurs rôles au sein de la communauté des vampires? me demanda Carlisle en interrompant mes pensées

-Pas vraiment, à vrai dire.

-Et bien les Volturi se sont donnés pour missions de faire régner l'ordre au sein de notre communauté, ainsi de faire garder notre anonymat devant les humains. Or tu es au courant de notre véritable nature, vous savons parfaitement que tu ne nous dénoncera pas. Mais les Volturi ne le voient pas de cette avis...

-Attendez vous voulez dire que les Volturis sont au courant que je sais votre secret mais qui leur a dit?

-Eh bien Alice a eu une vision de cette « dénonciation » et apparemment cela serait Victoria. Sûrement pour se venger de la mort de son compagnon.

Victoria? Mon dieu tout cela ne finirais donc jamais. Pourquoi avais-je tous les dangers du monde sur mon dos?

-Et qu'est-ce que je risque si je sais votre secret?

-Eh voilà en voulant faire absolument faire régner l'ordre

les Volturis n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'éliminer tous ceux qui connaisse notre secret

Un grand vent de panique prit place dans mon corps, cependant Jasper avait dû le ressentir car quelque seconde plus tard ce fut de l'apaisement qui fut mon sentiment majeur. Je me suis retournée vers Jasper pour le remercier puis demandai-je à Carlilsle :

-Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Demandais-je inquiète

-Eh bien,c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. En faite nous voudrions que tu vienne avec nous.

-Venir avec vous?

-Oui Bella, c'est le moyen le plus efficace de te protéger.

-Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que Edward appréciera ma venu chez vous!

A ce moment là tous les Cullens se regardaient et un silence gênant régna dans la pièce.

Mon dieu que c'était il passé, je suis sur que c'est encore de ma faute. Pourquoi le faisais-je souffir ainsi? Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix de carlisle qui me disait :

-En fait Edward n'est plus vraiment avec nous, il vient de temps à autre mais il est parti un peu seul.

-Quoi Edward n'est plus avec vous? Mais d'est impossible il vous adore tous tellement!-

-Tu sais Bella, Edward est complètement déprimé depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble,me dit Rosalie. Il a donc décidé de partir pendant un moment pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation parce qu'il ne savait pas si il avait fait le bon choix en te quittant.

Donc il était venu pour cela et moi comme une idiote je le déçoit. Pourquoi je gâchait toujours mes chance d'être heureuse, d'abord l'histoire avec James, puis mon anniversaire puis enfin aujourd'hui Étions-nous condamnés à ne jamais vivre en paix et surtout ensemble.

-Bella ne culpabilise pas s'il te plais, tu n'y es strictement pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir tous cela, me dis Jasper pour me réconforter et en même temps qu'il prononçait ces parole il me rassurait à travers son don.

-Bella as tu préparé des affaires comme je te l'ai demandé? Me dit Carlisle

-Euh oui elles sont la haut.

-Peux-tu aller les chercher s'il te plais?

-Bien sur j'y vais tout de suite, répondis-je

Je pris donc l'escalier pour monter dans ma chambre. Heureusement que j'avais fait en avance ma valise pour aller à l'université. Je pris donc celle-ci, y ajoutais évidemment toutes mes trouvailles de tout a l'heure, puis je redescendis pour rejoindre les Cullens.

J'eus a peine le temps d'arriver que Emmet en me faisait un clin d'œil pris ma valise et l'emmena dans la voiture.

Cependant j'avais oublié un léger détail : Charlie il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour mon départ et surtout il fallait absolument qu'il ne me retrouve pas jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé.

Carlisle a du voir ma détresse car il me tendis à un bout de papier ainsi qu'un crayon. Je cherchai pendant un moment mes mots puis je me mis à écrire :

je suis désolée papa

pardonne-moi mais je ne peux plus vivre ici

cela me rappelle trop de souvenir,trop de SON souvenir

je t'en supplie ne pars pas à ma recherche

je vais survivre je te le jure

mais laisse moi m'en sortir

je te promet de revenir te voir

Je t'aime

ta Bella

Je posais mon stylo, me dirigeais vers la porte où tous les Cullens m'attendais avec de grand sourire d'encouragement. Jasper m' aida en encore une fois à enlever mon anxiété. Je refermais la porte de cette maison qui a été la mienne pendant environ 2 ans et partit dans la voiture de Carlisle avec Esmé, Alice et celui-ci. Une fois la portière de la voiture refermée je me dis que je me reverrais pas cette maison avant longtemps et qu'une page de ma vie se tournait. Mais comment allait être cette nouvelle page vierge? Seul l'avenir nous le dira!

* * *

**Voilà le 11 eme chapitre**

**excusez moi encore pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu faire lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre**

**n'hésitez surtout pas a faire des remarques pour que la fiction puisse avancer**

**gros bisous**

**sev**

**alors voilà si vous voulez me contacter voici mon adresse msn : twilight50_arobaz_hotmail_point_fr**


	13. 12 : réconsiliation et visite surprise

**Coucou tous le monde **

**et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre**

**je ne peux pas répondre à revieweur tout de suite à j'en suis vraiment désoler . Mais en tous cas merci d'avoir donné vos avis. Sa m'aide et surtout m'encourage.**

**Voilà donc il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Bienvenue à Valdez**

Voilà ce que ce panneau affichait. Il affichait aussi pour moi l'endroit où va commencer ma nouvelle vie. Une vie où je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait arriver mais dans cette nouvelle vie je savais une chose : c'est quelle allait surement être semée d'embuche mais aussi de protection (ça avec les Cullens j'en été sur) et j'espère d'amour aussi.

Les Cullens avaient emménagé ici dès leur départ de Forks. D'après ce que m'avait dit Carlisle pendant le trajet, cette ville était parfaite pour eux. Elle n'était pas trop grande, ni trop petite et de plus une chaine de montagne, les Chugach l'entouraient donc Emmet pouvais trouver son met préféré qui était les grislys. Et encore un avantage que proposais cette ville est qu'elle était à moins d'une heure de voiture de Denalie enfin une heure, c'est évidemment pour les Cullens car à mon avis moi je mettrais au moins 3 heures pour y aller mais bon.

Je sens la voiture s'arrêter. Et là mon souffle fut coupé je me trouvais devant une magnifique demeure. Sa devanture était faite de pierre, ainsi que du granit il me semble. Comme quoi les sciences naturelles avancées pouvais apporter des choses dans la vie. La maison possédait, comme celle de Forks énormément de baies vitrées . Et autre point commun cette maison possédait une classe, un caractère, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle ressemblait au Cullens tout simplement.

-Bella, tu viens, tu vas attraper froid si tu reste dehors, m'annonçait Alice

Alice ce qu'elle m'avait manqué! Je retrouvais enfin ma meilleure amie, celle qui m'avait toujours soutenue depuis que l'on se connait, que se soit pour NOTRE couple, quand James me traquais ou quand NOUS étions en désaccord.

Cependant on peut dire que ces rupture que ce soit entre LUI et SA famille n'a en rien affecté notre relation a toutes les deux, et cela me ravisait franchement.

Je suivis donc toute la famille qui rentrait dans la villa. J'avais été émerveillée par l'extérieur de la maison, mais je dois dire que l'intérieur était mille fois mieux. La salon dans lequel nous étions arrivés était franchement sublime. La décoration surement faite par Esmée lui rendait un air classe et chic mais il possédait également une grande chaleur, on avait qu'une envie,s'était de s'assoir dans les grand canapé de cuir beige et de ce regardé un bon film en famille. Cependant un détail attira plus particulièrement mon attention. C'était un objet qui était déjà dans la villa de Forks. Mais n'importe quel objet il s'agissait de SON piano. Celui avec qui il avait composé ma berceuse et tellement de morceaux encore. LE revoir me fit une drôle de sensation. Une sensation de ...

-La maison te plait ma chérie? me demanda Esmée

-Si elle me plait, elle est magnifique Esmée

-Ça on avait remarqué, vu les yeux que tu fait, me fit remarqué Emmet

Et voilà c'est parti, je sentais le sang montait dans mes joues. Pour essayé de cacher mes rougeur, je baissais ma tête vers le sol. Cependant Emmet n'arrangeât pas les choses en rajoutant :

-Ça sa m'a trop manqué!

-Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, je suis heureuse que la maison te plaise, surtout fait comme chez toi! Et avant de partir nous avons achetés de quoi te nourrir, tout est dans la cuisine, donc n'hésite surtout pas!

Comment les remercier pour tout cela, il risque leur vie, enfin leur éternité pour moi. Une chose est sur c'est que je leur serai reconnaissant pour toujours de ce qu'il font pour moi.

-Merci pour tout Esmée, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier

-Moi, je sais, me dit Carlisle, en nous tutoyant s'il te plais, a près tout nous n'avons que quelques siècle d'écart! Non vraiment Bella pour nous tous tu fais partie de cette famille et il est normal de protéger sa famille!

Je dois dire que les phrases que Carlisle venait de prononçaer me touchait le cœur. Je ne savais comment réagir face à ces aveux si touchant pour moi. Cependant ne n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car Alice me prit le bras, m'entraina vers l'escalier en déclarant

-Allez viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre!

Une fois à l'étage, Alice s'arrêta devant une porte en bois clair et me dit :

-A toi l'honneur

Je pris donc la clanche dans ma main et là fit tourner dans celle-ci. A ce moment là une découvrit une chambre mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci contenait un canapé noir, des étagère avec une centaine de CD dessus, une magnifique chaine hifi, mais aussi un grand lit en fer forger. C'était sa chambre.

-Alice, non je ne peux pas accepter, c'est sa chambre à lui, non la mienne, de plus si il revient ici il voudra avoir son intimé et je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécie ma présence ici!

-Qu'il apprécie ou pas, sa c'est son problème. Même si je suis sur qu'il va adoré. Donc tu fait pas de chichi et tu t'installe et tout de suite s'il te plais!

Et elle quitta la chambre sur ces mots. Et moi je m'assis sur le lit pour réfléchir un peu. Attendez elle avait bien dit « il va adoré » cela veux surement dire que Alice à eut une vision de son retour. Mon dieu si cela pourrai être vrai. Je voulais tellement le revoir pour lui expliqué ce qui c'est passé à la clairière. Lui dire que je n'aime que lui. Il est mon monde, ma vie, mon univers. J'espère tellement qu'il me comprendra et qu'il me pardonnera surtout.

TOC TOC TOC

CA c'est surement Alice qui vient voir si je m'installe ou pas. Mon dieu cela faisait une heure que je pensait à lui et je n'avait strictement rien fait. Je me préparais donc au savon qu'allait me passer ma meilleur amie quand je prononçait :

-Entrez

la porte s'ouvrit donc cependant ce n'était pas Alice mais Rosalie. Elle du voir ma surprise en la voyant, certes elle avait était extrêmement gentil avec moi hier quand elle avait pris ma défense mais je ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait venir me voir surtout seule à seule.

-tu veux que je t'aide à ranger tes affaires, me demanda-t-elle

-Euh oui si tu veux, répondis-je surprise par sa proposition

Elle s'avançât dans la chambre, pendant que moi je me levais du lit. Elle pris mes affaires dans mon sac puis les mis dans l'armoire, Cependant je voyait bien que quelque chose n'aillait pas bien pour elle, elle semblait triste. Au bout de 5 minutes de rangement, Rosalie me dit :

-Bella je pourrais te parler de quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur s'il te plais?

Je mettais mes dernières affaires dans l'armoire et lui répondit :

-Euh.... bien sur Rosalie

Elle s'assit sur SON canapé, je la suivit puis elle me dit :

-Voila, je voulais m'excuser par rapport au comportement que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de toi. Je suis consciente que j'ai été d'une extrême méchanceté avec toi et je voulais m'en excuser...

Pardon j'ai du mal entendre, Rosalie, SA sœur parfaite s'excuser devant moi et surtout pour son comportement envers moi, je rêve, sa doit être ça je rêve depuis ma remise de diplôme et je vais me réveiller dans quelques seconde. Cependant je voulais profitais encore de ce moment quelques minutes.

-Mais non Rosalie...

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plais Bella, cela n'est pas facile pour moi, a vrai dire c'est la première fois que je fais de vrai excuse à quelqu'un. Mais je tiens vraiment à les faire. Donc je te disais que j'ai été vraiment odieuse avec toi. Mais je doit t'avouer que j'ai été exécré de toi. Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi. Et bien est faite je te t'en voulais je pensais que tu m'aimer pas réellement Edward et que tu voulais seulement tenté une expérience diront une grosse monté d'adrénaline en t'affichait avec un vampire. Cependant j'ai réaliser mon erreur quand Alice nous a raconté sa visions de toi avec le chiot. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que tu aimais mon frère plus que tout!

-Je dois dire Rosalie que ce que tu viens de me dire me touche énormément. Mais je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiète pas

-Tu est vraiment une personne exceptionnel Bella. Je dois dire que mon frère a une énorme chance de t'avoir

-Rosalie nous ne sommes plus ensemble je te rappelle

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sur que vous serais rapidement ensemble, je t'en donne ma parole. Je suis désolé il va falloir que je te quitte Emmet m'attend

-bien sur, bonne soirée

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

voilà, ce la fait une semaine, que je suis avec les Cullens. Ce soir je suis seul dans la maison. Ils sont tous partis à la chasse donc je suis dans ma chambre, sur SON canapé plus précisément,entrain de lire le livre qu'IL m'a offert.

Quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Je commençait à paniquait car je savais que je savais que aucun des Cullens n'était présent dans la maison, et que je savais déjà que je courait un grand danger.

TOC TOC TOC

De nouveau on frappa à la porte, cependant cette fois j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Je commençait à trembler de tout mon corps tellement la peur avait pris place dans celui-ci. La je sentais que ma fin était proche. Et la seul chose aux quel je pensait était mes moments passé avec Edward, tous ces merveilleux moment qui seront à jamais graver dans mon esprit. Tout en pensant à cela je fermais ma chambre à clef, je sais que cela ne sert à rien face à un vampire, puis je partit je recroquevillais dans un coin de la chambre.

Et là j'entendis quelqu'un derrière la porte dire

-Bella, c'est bien toi?

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 12 **

**j'espère qu'ils vous a plû**

**et tout cas merci de l'avoir lu**

**j'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**gros bisous à vous tous **

**sev**

**ps ; si vous voulez me contacter voici mon adresse msn : twilight50_arobaz_hotmail_point_com**


	14. 13 : retour mouvementé et explication

**Coucou tous le monde**

**et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre**

**dsl encore mais aujourd'hui je ne vais toujours pas pouvoir répondre au review du dernier chapitre car je suis vraiment malade et je suis extrêmement fatigué.**

**Mais merci à tous ceux qui m'ont en mis. Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir**

**voilà il ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture**

* * *

-Bella, c'est bien toi?

Mon dieu on savais que j'étais ici,j'allais donc bien mourir ce soir. Mon plus grand regret, et cela est une certitude est que je n'est pas pu LUI parlais avant ma mort, je ne pourrais pas lui dire tout mes regret du baiser entre Jake et moi, tu se qu'IL m'a apportais dans la vie, tout le bonheur qu'IL m'a donné.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte et on m'appela, cependant la frayeur qui étais dans mon corps m'empêcherais tout mouvements. A ce moment là, j'entendis un grand bruit de bois cassé, mon dieu il venait de casser ma seul et unique protection qui était en faite le porte, voilà ma dernière heure est entrain de sonner, j'allais mourir d'ici quelques instant et bien sur mes dernière pensées vont pour TOI, si tu savais comme je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, pardonne-moi,pardonne-moi de mourir si vite et loin de TOI,pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas tenu ma parole que je t'avais faite, pardonne-moi de n'avoir était qu'une humaine, pardonne-moi s'il te plais. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours est ceux quoi qu'il va arriver d'ici...

-Bella ce n'est que moi,n'aie pas peur

Cette voix, mon dieu je dois halluciner, ce n'est pas vrai, j'entends SA voix, Son doux ténor qui ma fait tend vibrer, mais ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui...

-S'il te plais, Bella , regarde moi,ce n'est que moi,tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Je pris donc mon courage à deux main et suivais SON conseil. Je relevais doucement ma tête et là j'aperçus SON magnifique visage, si réelle par rapport au nombreux rêve que j'avais fait de lui. Cependant une doute subsisté encore un moi. Ce n'était pas LUI cela ne pouvais pas être lui. Ce n'étais pas possible. Une seul solution s'imposer à moi : la personne qui ce trouvais devant moi était forcement un envoyé des volturis qui avait surement le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un. C'est cela la personne devant moi était un vampire qui venait me tuer... Des sanglots m'échappèrent, la réalité me rattrapait. J'allais mourir, j'en était certaine. Je n'aurais pas eu la chance de le revoir, lui, mon amour, ma vie. Chaque parcelle de mon corps se mit à trembler, je ne me contrôlait plus. J'avais envie de hurler. Cependant le vampire coupa mon action es disant :

-Bella, s'il te plais, calme-toi, regarde ce n'est que moi, je te jure que tu ne risque aucun danger alors s'il te plais, calme toi et arrête de pleurer, il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne te ferai jamais rien, je te le jure

Pendant qu'il disait ces mots, il s'approcha de moi. Voilà mon heure était venu, alors autant partir rapidement. Seulement je voulais une chose que ce vampire me tue sous sa vrai forme et non sous SA forme à lui.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes pas le vrai Edward, que vous êtes un volturis qui a été envoyé ici pour me tuer. Alors allez-y tuez moi, de toute façon plus rien ne me retiens ici car j'ai déjà perdu l'amour de ma vie. Mais s'il vous plait faite le avec votre vrai visage et non le SIEN.

-Bella, mais c'est moi et non un volturis! Mais au faite pourquoi parles tu d'eux. J'avais fait exprès de te parlais d'eux le moins possible.

-Arrêtez votre cinéma s'il vous plait, je sais très bien que vous êtes ici pour me tuer!

-Pour te tuez? Mais pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer Bella....

-Comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant que je connais votre secret!

-mais bien sur que je suis au courant que tu connais mon secret, et puis que tu doute tellement que je sois vraiment moi, je peux même te dire que c'est ce clébard qui t'as mis sur la piste! Maudit soi-il en passant

Clébard. Mais il n'y a que les Cullens qui sont au courant de la présence des loups garou à la Push. Et de plus seul LUI sait que c'est Jake qui m'a révélé l'existence des vampires, mon dieu quel torture LUI avait il fait subir pour avoir ces informations, quel...

-Et pour te prouvais que je suis celui que je bien prétendre je vais te rajoutais ceci. Si je n'étais pas moi, alors dit moi comment je me rappellerais la première fois que je t'est emmener à la clairière, à NOTRE clairière pour être plus précis. Te rappelles tu de ce jour, Bella? Moi je m'en souviens comme si ce jour était hier. Je t'ai fait découvrir cette endroit, et là bas tu y as fait quelque chose de merveille pour moi mais qui m'avait tellement surpris sur le moment que je du m'éloigner de toi durant quelques instant pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce geste que tu as fait car oui il s'agit bien de cela, avait procurer tellement d'émotion nouvelle pour moi! Et te souvient tous de la question que tu m'avais demandé et je t'avais répondu que je chanté si bas que tu ne pouvais entendre et bien je dois t'avouer que à ce moment là je venais de composé ta berceuse. Alors Bella doutes-tu toujours de moi,maintenant?

Mon dieu toutes ces révélation semais un énorme doute en moi. Comment se pourrait-il qu'un volturi se souvienne de ce que Edward m'a dit ce jour ou alors savoir ce que Edward ressentait? Je ne sais plu je suis perdue, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais dire à Edward que j'aimerais tellement que ce soit lui Mon Edward.

A ce moment là IL s'approcha de moi est dit des mots qui enlevaient tous les doutes qui exister en moi :

-Tu es ma vie

La plus de doute IL était vraiment devant moi. IL était revenu. Mon dieu IL était ici enfin. Là une énorme vague de sentiment arrivaient dans mon corps de la joie, du bonheur mais celle qui dominait était de la culpabilité. Je du y penser très fort car sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mise à dire :

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace. Mais je te jure que je ne l'aime pas, il n'y a que toi et rien que toi dans mon cœur. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et tu le restera toujours même si tu ne veux plus de moi.

-Bella, j'ai eu ma chance avec toi et je l'es perdu, j'ai fait la plus gros bêtise de ma vie et j'en suis conscient. Mais au moins tu as écouté une de mes recommandation et j'en suis heureux pour toi. Je te le répète Bella vis ta vis sans moi, je suis beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi et puis je ne veux que ton bonheur et si il est sans moi est bien je vais me retirer de ta vie Bella

Et sur ces mots il se retourna de moi et commençait à partir. Non pas encore, il ne pouvait pas partir. Donc je me mis a crier pour le retenir :

-Tu es les seul dans ma vie,il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre je te le jure, je t'aime Edward, je t'aime!

IL se retourna s'accrocha de moi et dit de sa voix de velours :

-Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. C'est à moi que je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné/ je t'aime soit en certaine. Mais tu as absolument le droit de faire ta vis, c'est ton avenir qui es entre tes mains et le l'est déjà beaucoup mis en danger et je ne veux pas continuer à la gâcher alors si pour que tu continue ta vie il faut que je te pardonne, je te pardonne soit en certaine.

-Tu n'as pas compris ma vie sans toi n'est rien! Quand tu n'est pas la je ne vis pas, je survis

-Tu ne devrait pas dire ça Bella

-Si je le dit en je le revendique peut m'importe les danger que je cours, je veux seulement être avec toi est personne d'autre, tu es ma vie Edward Cullens et ceux pour toujours

Pendant que je prononçait c'est moi, il mit ses mains sur mes joues, il s'approche de moi, ses lèvre était à quelques centimètre de moi. Quand on entendit quelqu'un la voix de Emmet crier :

-Désoler de vous déranger, mais je voulais voir mon frère. Ça va le revenant? Je vois que tu ne perd pas ton temps!

* * *

**Voilà mon 13 eme chapitre**

**alors ces retrouvailles entre nos 2 amoureux?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à faire vos remarque pour que la fic avance**

**encore dsl pour toutes mes fautes**

**en tous cas merci de l'avoir lu**

**gros bisous à vous et j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours**

**sev**


	15. 14 : de vrai retrouvailles

**Coucou tous le monde **

**me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic celui-ci m'a été particulièrement demandais ( je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs,lol)**

**merci pour toutes vos review et vos encouragement pour mon rétablissement. Cela me touche vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup ( dsl je suis très émotive)**

**voilà je ne fais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes bavardages.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Emmet! Entendis-je

Je retournais la tête vers l'endroit d'où les bruits venainet ce trouvais et là je vis toute la famille se trouvais vers la porte.

-Mon chéri tu m'as tellement manqué! Dit Esmée en approchant de nous

Edward se leva, alla enlacé sa mère, en lui disant que lui aussi elle lui avait manqué, puis il alla embrasser toute sa famille sous le regard protecteur de Esmée.

Cependant moi je venais juste de réaliser que Edward venait de revenir et surtout il me m'en voulais pas. Mon dieu je venais de retrouver l'amour de vie et il était sur le point de m'embrasser. Cela veut peut être dire qu'il y encore un espoir entre nous deux,je l'espérais tellement. Il disait me pardonner mais est-ce vrai? Ne m'a-t-il pas dit sa pour me faire plaisir tout a l'heure? Est il toujours amoureux de moi? Peut être que...

-Bella,hou hou tu m'entends, me dit Alice en me sortant de mes pensées

-Euh oui bien sur, désolé j'étais dans mes pensées

-tu viens les autres sont descendu en bas

Enffet quand je relevais encore la tête je vis plus personne. Combien de temps avais-je réfléchi bonne question.

Je vis Alice me tendre la main pour me relevais car je me trouvais toujours sur le sol en position fœtus sur le sol. Une fois relever Alice et moi descendirent rejoindre les autres qui devaient surement être dans le salon.

En Effet mes superposition se ont révélais juste tous les Cullens sauf Alice bien sur étaient assis sur leur canapés en train de discuter, surement de ma présence ici

-Pourquoi vous me m'avais pas prévenu? Demanda Edward

-Et comment on aurais pu, je te rappelle que tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable, Alice ne pouvait pas te voir, alors vas y dit moi comment on aurait pu de prévenir, rappliqua Rosalie énervait

-Edward, personne n'aurait pu prevoir que victoria allait faire cela, intervient Carlisle avec tacts

-c'est elle que j'aurais du tuer en plus de James

Je doit dire que je n'avait jamais vu Edward dans une colère pareil, ses traits étaient totalement figé ses yeux étaient d'un noir si profond, si intense, ils révélaient une colère si vive,si puissante. Franchement la colère qu'il avait eu quand James me traquais n'étais strictement rien par rapport à celle qu'il portait sur son magnifique visage. Jasper avait du remarquais ma détresse car il m'envoya des ondes positive et Edward se calma légèrement et me regarda avec se demi sourire qui me fait tellement craquer et il décala légèrement pour m'inciter a m'assoir à coté de lui. Ce que je fis d'ailleurs et une fois installer sur la canapé il mis son bras derrière men dos comme pour me protéger puis il demanda à son père :

-Est que vas ton faire maintenant? Vous avez une idée par ce que...

cependant Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Alice avait une vision. Nous attendions donc de savoir quelle était la raison de sa visions même si bien sur tous le monde se doutais quelle allait avoir des conséquence sur ma vie. Pendant tous le long de la vision d'Alice le visage de Edward repris son expression de tout à l'heure cependant maintenant que j'étais cote de lui il resserra son bras autour de mes épaules comme pour me protéger de la vision d' Alice

La je n'avait plus de doute concernant le teneur de la vision, qu'allait il encore m'arrivait, allais-je mourir? Comment? Quand ? Toutes ces question tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Cependant elles s'arrêtaient quand ma meilleur ami releva la tête et regarda Edward comme pour lui faire passer un message , ce quelle devait surement faire par le biais de ses pensées. Cette situation dura environ secondes puis Alice se retourna vers tout le monde et dit :

-je viens de voir Bella se faire attaquer

Quoi me faire attaquer? Mais par qui? Quand? Ou? Comment? Calme toi Bella tu es en sécurité ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre tant que les Cullens seront avec toi tu n'as rien à craindre pour le moment

-elle était dans un lit est quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle puis il se pencha vers elle et il l'a mordu

mordu je vais mourir ou devenir un vampire. Je sentis tous les regards des Cullens sur moi, je me sentis mal à l'aise de tout ses regards sur moi dons évidemment je me mis à rougir comme à chaque fois et je détournais la tête. Cependant quand je me décidais à les regardaient de nouveau et à avoir plus d'explication sur la visions, il s'étaient tous parti sauf Edward. Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder dans les yeux et puis Edward pris la parole :

-Bella je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qui arrive et de ma faute...

Je mis un doigt sur ses magnifiques lèvres froide pour le faire taire. Et ajoutais

-Cela n'est absolument pas de ta faute Edward tu sais très bien que je suis un attrape danger, tout n'y est absolument pour rien dans ce qui se passe, tu...

-Bella, dit il en soupirant, si tu ne me connaissais pas tu vivrai normalement sans avoir peur de mourir tous les secondes.

-Et moi je te dis que si je ne te connaissait pas je ne vivrait pas, je survivrais, tu es mon oxygène, mon étoile filante dans le ciel noir qui est ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre et surtout je ne veux pas vivre sans toi!

Voilà je venais de dire l'essentiel des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui, bien sur je pourrais continuer des heures à discuter de se que je ressens avec lui mais cela l'ennuierai trop car à près tous je ne suis qu'une humaine sans intérêt pour un vampire comme lui, je suis...

-Tu ne devrait pas dire cela Bella je ne t'apporte que des ennuies depuis que l'on se connait tous les deux. Cependant pour moi aussi tu es tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tu es ma vie Bella, mon existence, sans toi l'éternité ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécu. Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur...

-Moi je te dis que mon bonheur est avec toi et seulement avec toi. Personne d'autre ne compte à mes yeux. Je t'en prie croit moi...

-Bella tu ne devrait pas m'aimer je ne suis pas pour toi, je ne t'apporte que des ennuies...

Je ne laissais pas finir sa phrase, je me levais du canapé

Il voulais tout simplement plus de moi voilà, après tout je l'est fait tellement de mal que je lui avait fait je ne peux que l'en prendre à moi.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour sortir quand une main glacé viens arrêter ma progression

-où vas-tu Bella? Me demanda-t-il avec sa magnifique voix de velours

-je pars

-et puis-je savoir pourquoi pars-tu? Demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué

-dans un endroit où

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car ses mains se mirent sur mes joues, son visage s'approche de moi,et ses lèvres gelées touchèrent les miennes avec une douceur extrême.

* * *

**Alors voilà le chapitre 14**

**alors vos impression ? Je les attends avec beaucoup d'impatience**

**en tous cas merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre**

**gros bisous à vous tous**

**sev **


	16. 15 : doute et cri

**Coucou tous le monde**

**je suis franchement désoler pour ma longue absence mais disons que me vie an ce moment et plutôt mouvementé.**

**De plus je peux vous dire que je vais essayer de publier assez vite maintenant car il ne me reste plus que 2 chapitres + l'épilogue est j'aurais fini d'écrire ma fic. Elle comptera donc en tous 30 chapitres + l'épilogue.**

**Voilà je voulez aussi vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ainsi que la fidélité de certain lecteur, oui je fait dans le mélodramatique maintenant, lol**

**voilà que dire d'autre à part bonne lecture et à bientôt **

* * *

Ce baiser fut extraordinaire, il était au delà de mes attentes. Je n'avais jamais ressentie tellement de passion, tellement d''émotions à ce moment précis. Edward était si tendre et en même temps si passionné, lui qui nous avait toujours refusé ce genre de baiser avant avait été à l'initiative de celui-ci. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment précis je me sentais de nouveau moi, j'étais entière, j'étais heureuse tout simplement. Et pour lui montrer mon bonheur retrouvé je répondis à ce baiser avec le plus d'amour et de joie possible afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il sera toujours le seul amour de ma vie quoi qu'il arrive.

Au bout de quelques instants Edward mit quand même fin à notre baiser à mon grand mécontentement, et posa sur front contre le mien.

-Veux-tu toujours partir ? Me demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Non, murmurais-je .

-Cela tombe bien car je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Mon dieu il est tellement beau quand il dit cela, ses yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur onyx que j'aime tant chez lui, à vrai dire j'aime tout chez lui, même ses quelques défauts, qui sont peu nombreux je doit dire.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant un moment, en fait jusqu'à ce que je baille et que Edward m'oblige à monter me coucher dans notre chambre. Mon Dieu ! Dire notre chambre fit qu'une sensation de plénitude m'envahit tout le corps, j'étais enfin en paix, enfin avec l'homme que j'aime et en plus nous étions de nouveau ensemble enfin c'est ce que j'espérais car je ne savais plus trop quoi penser entre les mots qu'il a prononçé et le baiser si fougueux qu'il m'a donné tout a l'heure.

Nous arrivions devant la porte. La porte ? Attendez ! Quand je suis parti tout à l'heure elle n'était plus debout ! Quelqu'un avait dû sûrement la remplacer quand nous étions tous les deux en bas Edward et moi.

J'entrais donc dans notre chambre. Je me suis installé au centre du lit comme à mon habitude. Edward m'y a rejoint quelques secondes plus tard en se mettant à face à moi. Encore une fois je me perdis dans l'océan topaze de ses yeux. Cet homme, ou plutôt ce vampire, avait un tel charme, une telle sensualité que je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Cependant les habitudes de Edward revinrent.

-Sois sage mon amour, stp. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir si tu continues, de dit il doucement.

-Oui,désolée.

Je me reculais légèrement, mais tout en restant dans ses bras quand même puis je lui posais la question qui obsédait mon esprit depuis un petit moment.

-Edward, puis-je te poser une question s'il te plait ?

-Mais bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

-Eh bien, comment te dire...voilà...

-Bella,regardes moi.

Je relevais mon regard vers lui, il me fixait avec des yeux rempli d'amour, mon dieu cela me faisait tellement de bien de le revoir avec ses yeux, la dernière fois que je les ai vu comme cela c'était avant mon anniversaire, avant que tout ...

-Bella s'il te plait, dis-le moi, n'aie pas peur, s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui te préoccupes, ne pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensées est tellement frustrant pour moi.

Quand il prononça ces mots je sentis une légère frustration arriver sur ses traits. Je me décidais donc à lui avouer cette fameuse question.

-Voila je voulais juste savoir, non laisse tomber, ma question est totalement idiote.

-Bella,s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui te préoccupes tant que ça.

-Bonvoilàestcequenoussommesdenouveauensemble?

-Bella j'ai beau avoir une ouïe surdimensionnée par rapport aux humains, je n'ai pas compris ta phrase.

Je pris une grande inspiration et repétai ma phrase plus doucement.

-Sommes-nous de nouveau ensemble?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux puis il s'approcha doucement de moi, je commençais à sentir son haleine si fraiche et douce m'envahir, je commençais à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, ce qui était très handicapant. Il approcha encore plus son visage du mien, il plaça ses mains sur mes joues et combla encore les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, à ce moment là je perdis toute notion du temps seul lui et moi comptait.

Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infinie tendresse. Se ressentirent dans ce baiser tout l'amour et l'allégresse qu'il avait en lui, je puis donc en déduire qu'il voulait que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble.

Cela me soulagea énormément et je puis donc en toute tranquillité répondre a son baiser, enfin pas si tranquillement que ça car j'y mis toute ma fougue et mon envie de lui dans ce baiser, pour sceller une sorte de pacte entre lui et moi.

Quand il s'écarta de nouveau (beaucoup trop rapidement pour moi ) et mit son front sur le mien, il murmura avec un grand sourire :

-J'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

Ca, pour y avoir répondu il y a répondu je peux vous le dire.

Je lui rendis son sourire, bien sur le mien n'était pas aussi magnifique que le sien mais j'y mis quand même tout mon cœur.

Je me rapprochais encore de lui pour pouvoir goûter encore à ces magnifiques baiser. Nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres les unes des autres quand j'entendis un bruit à travers la fenêtre : une voix qui m'était très familière.

-Bella je sais que tu es ici, alors veux-tu bien descendre s'il te plait ?

* * *

**Voilà le 15 est posté**

**n'hésitez surtout pas à me donné vos avis **

**merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre**

**gros bisous**

**sev**


	17. 16 : colere et dispute

Coucou tous le monde

tout d'abord vraiment désoler pour cette énorme retard mais il m'est arrivée pas mal de chose ces dernier temps, et j'ai pas pu trop publier sur FF.

Mais je voudrais vous dire que j'ai fini la fiction donc normalement si vous voulez toujours la lire les suites arriveront,assez vite.

Voilà merci pour vos reviews pendant mon absence surtout christelle, qui a chaque fois me touche avec ses petits mots. Donc christelle, je vais te dédicacer ce chapitre.

Pour mon faire pardonné de ma longue absence je vais vous mettre deux chapitres.

Voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

* * *

Jake, non ça ne peut pas être lui, c'est impossible! Comment cela se fait-il soit ici? Je dois sûrement rêver.

-Bella je sais que tu es ici, pardonne moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Non je ne rêvais pas, Jake était bien ici, en train de crier sous la fenêtre comme il le faisait avant, avant ce baiser, avant sa révélation, quand nous étions encore les meilleurs amis du monde.

A ce moment précis je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mes mains étaient toujours sur les joues d'Edward cependant mes yeux n'étaient plus remplis d'amour mais de surprise.

Comment avait-il fait pour me retrouver ? Certes il avait un odorat très développé par rapport à celui d'un humain normal, cependant j'étais quand même à plusieurs millier de kilomètre de Forks.

Je regardais Edward droit dans les yeux puis lui demandais :

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Demandais-je anxieuse

-il veut te parler pour te ramener à Forks et il est persuadé qu'il va réussir.

Retourner à Forks il en est hors de question, je n'allais pas risquer la vie de mon père ainsi que celle des autres habitants. De plus maintenant que j'ai retrouvé le bonheur je n'allais sûrement pas y retourner....

-Bella descend s'il te plait !

il n'arrêtera pas, je le connais, il fallait donc que je cède à sa demande, il pouvait être si tenace quand il le voulait.

Je descendis donc de notre lit, regardais Edward dans les yeux puis lui dit :

-Je t'aime

Il me sourit, m'embrassa le front puis il se leva aussi, prit ma main et me força a avancer. Une fois les escaliers descendus je vis que toute la famille était sur le perron, tendue, comme prête à attaquer au premier écart.

Je regardais mon ex meilleur ami, toujours vêtu de son jeans et seulement de son jeans avec toujours cet air décontracté qui le caractérise tant.

Je m'approchais de lui doucement mais avec prudence aussi. Cependant il fut plus rapide que moi et voulut me prendre dans ses bras, mais de peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de regrettable je m'éloignais de lui.

-Alors voilà maintenant tu me fuis c'est ça ?

Je sentais que notre amitié était encore mise en danger aujourd'hui...

-Je vois que ta sangsue est revenu.

Là il allait trop loin ! Edward n'était pas une sangsue il était l'amour de ma vie !

Mes gestes ont dépassé ma pensée et ma main s'abattit sur sa joue.

-Ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça !

-Comme quoi ? Comme ce qu'il est en vérité, sa vrai nature ?

-Je sais exactement ce qu'il est et cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer !

-Tu n'as jamais gouté à l'amour, dit-il avec un ton orgueilleux.

-Je ne permet pas de lui parler sur ce ton, annonçait Edward en s'avançant vers nous.

-Toi ne t'en mêle ! Ce n'est pas tes oignons,répliqua Jake avec mépris.

-Je m'en mêlerais toujours quand il s'agit du bonheur de Bella !

-Tu peux parler de son bonheur, toi qui l'a brisé il n' y a pas si longtemps que ça !

De quel droit parle-il de moi, ou de mon bonheur, lui qui a gâché NOS retrouvailles et a tout fait pour que l'ON ne se remette pas ensemble.

-Je reconnais mes torts mais je l'avais fais pour son bien, déclara Edward.

-Elle commençait à aller mieux, et il a fallut que tu reviens pour tout remettre en l'air !

-JAKE MAINTENANT TU VAS ARRETER, TU SAIS BIEN QUE MON BONHEUR NE DEPEND QUE DE LUI, hurlais-je

-ET NOUS, NOUS ETIONS QUOI TOUS LES DEUX ALORS ?

-J'ai toujours était claire sur nos relations, Jake. Pour moi tu n'étais qu'un ami, le meilleur qu'il soit mais qu'un ami, dis-je penaude

-EN CLAIR TU TE FOUTS DE CE QUE JE RESSENT POUR TOI ?!

-Je t'aime mais comme un frère.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas finir ta vie une sangsue !

-JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS L'APPELER COMME CA !

-CE BUVEUR DE SANG TE CHANGE ! TU N'ES PAS COMME CA QUAND ON EST TOUS LES DEUX, TU NE RESSEMBLES PLUS A MA BELLA !

Je le regardais, hébétée. Sur ce point Jake a raison, j'étais deux Bella différentes : celle d'Edward et celle de Jake. Cependant, à choisir, je choisis sans hésiter celle d'Edward.

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues malgré moi et j'annonçai a mon ami :

-Jake pars, s'il te plait, sors de ma vie, et n'y revient plus.

-Tu veux vraiment cela ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Si tu ne peux pas supporter de me voir avec Edward alors oui je le veux.

Jacob me regarda quelques secondes, se retourna et partit.


	18. 17 : moment merveilleux et revenantes

Voici le deuxième chapitre comme prévus

bonne lecture.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini!

Ce fut la première pensé qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand je regardais l'endroit où Jake est parti.

Fini, voilà le mots qui revenaient dans mon esprit. Fini nos après-midi dans son garage à réparer les motos que j'avais acheté, fini nos grandes discutions devant un coca chaud qu'il nous apportait dans son garage, fini les blagues, les moqueries qu'il faisait à propos de ma maladresse légendaire. Je ne reverrais pas non plus son regard s'illuminer à chaque fois que j'arrivais chez lui. Le seul lien qui me reliait encore à Forks venait de disparaître derrière l'un des nombreux arbres qui entouraient la propriété. Je venait de perdre mon confident, mon soutient, celui qui m'avait aidé pendant tous ces jours sombres qu'avaient été ces 10 derniers mois. Je ...

Deux bras autour de ma taille virent couper toutes mes pensées. Je sentis un souffle glacé derrière ma nuque, puis derrière mon oreille son magnifique ténor me murmurait d'une voix douce :

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça, mon amour.

Je me retournais, essayai d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, je lui fis le plus beau sourire qu'il me fut possible de faire, puis me blottis contre son torse, ma tête contre son cou, pour lui montrer que tout ce qui venait de se passer ne changerait strictement rien entre nous deux.

C'est vrai que juste de savoir que je ne reverrai plus Jake me faisait énormément de mal, surtout au niveau de mon cœur. Mais Edward était beaucoup trop important pour moi et il était hors de question que je le perde encore une fois, même si pour cela je dois perdre l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Si Jake voudra me revoir, il devra d'abord accepter que ma vie est avec Edward, et seulement avec lui. Peut m'importait les problèmes ou les dangers que j'encourais quand j'étais avec lui car seul Edward pouvait m'apporter le bonheur, la joie et surtout l'amour.

Je pris une grande inspiration, pour me regorger de son parfum si envoutant à mes yeux, puis levais ma tête vers ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient comme tout à l'heure quand nous étions dans notre chambre, remplis d'amour et de tendresse. En les regardant tous mes soucis partirent : le départ de Jake, les Volturis, la dénonciation de Victoria. Dans ces moments-là seul lui et moi comptaient ainsi que notre amour. Pendant tout le moment où nos regards se croisèrent, j'avais un sourire béat sur mes lèvres.

Il me sourit de son demi-sourire qui faisait tant chavirer mon cœur, m'embrassa sur le front d'un baiser papillon puis me demanda d'une voix douce et envoutante :

-Voudrais-tu aller faire un petit tour avec moi j'aimerais te montrer un endroit ?

Bien sûr que cela me tentait, de toute façon j'irais partout où il le voudra du moment qu'il soit à mes cotés.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête mon approbation, il me sourit de joie, me prit dans ses bras pour me mettre sur son dos. Une fois sur celui-ci je remarquais que toute la famille était parti du perron, ils avaient dû juger qu'il me fallait de l'intimité avec Edward.

Quand Edward eut terminé de bien fixer ses mains sur mon dos pour ne pas que je tombe, il partit vers la foret en courant, de façon vampirique bien sûr, vers un lieu qui m'était inconnu pour l'instant.

Pendant qu' Edward courait, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas me sentir mal, cependant je fus heureuse de retrouver cette sensation du vent tiède à cause de la chaleur qui régnait cette nuit sur mes cheveux.

Puis soudain je ne sentis plus rien, j'en ai donc déduit que nous étions sûrement arrivé à l'endroit où Edward voulait m' amener.

J'ouvris donc les yeux, descendis doucement de son dos et là je découvris un endroit merveilleux, je dois même dire qu'il était encore plus beau que notre clairière ce qui est difficile à imaginer pour moi.

Cet endroit était comme une prairie sauvage entouré d'arbres. Comme cela elle ressemblait à une prairie ordinaire, mais ce qui la rendait extraordinaire à mes yeux était la rivière et la cascade qui était à droite de la clairière. Entendre l'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement, m'apaisait de tout ce qui venait de se passer encore quelques instants plus tôt. De plus le reflet de la lune sur l'eau donnait à cet endroit une touche de magie en plus.

C'est le souffle coupé par tant de beauté que je me retournais vers Edward et lui soufflais d'une voix éblouie :

-Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique !

Il s'approcha de moi doucement. Arrivé à ma hauteur il prit une de mes mèches rebelles, puis la mit derrière une de mes oreilles, colla son front froid contre le mien et me chuchota :

-Tu as tort.

Je le regardais surprise. Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas trouver cet endroit magnifique ? Il me coupa de mes pensées en ajoutant toujours en chuchotant et en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-La plus belle chose dans cet endroit c'est toi

Je baissais les yeux ainsi que ma tête par la même occasion, puis sentis le sang monter à mes joues. Je l'entendis rire, puis je sentis sa main froide sous mon menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête. Quand j'acceptais sa demande, la première chose que je sentis étaient ses magnifiques lèvres qui se posaient sur les miennes avec une telle douceur qu'il me fut difficile de lui résister. Pendant que nous nous embrassions, je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, comme on prend un bébé, il marcha pendant quelques secondes puis il nous allongea sur le sol moelleux. Quand il eut fini toutes ces actions, il arrêta notre baiser, me regarda quelques instants, tout en caressant mes cheveux, puis il me souffla avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tous.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

Il était désolé pour tout, mais tout quoi ? D'être parti, de m'avoir fait souffrir, des dangers qui guettent ma vie du départ de Jake ?

Je lui répondis sur le même ton que lui :

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Edward.

Il voulu protester mais je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis l'embrassais encore. Je dois dire que ses lèvres froides m'avaient tellement manquées, que je les voulais toujours sur les miennes maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Cependant emporté par mon élan je ne remarquais pas que je m'étais mise sur lui pour pouvoir approfondir notre baiser. En fait je ne remarquais ma position que quand il arrêta notre baiser :

-Bella, s'il te plait si on continue je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir résister, me dit-il gêné.

Je me relevais doucement de lui, légèrement vexée, qu'il ne veuille pas de moi. Ce qu'il dû remarquer car quand je me rassis à coté de lui, il se releva lui aussi pour s'asseoir, il m'attira vers lui et tout en m'enlaçant il me murmura :

-J'ai peur de te faire du mal. Je n'ai pas les mêmes réactions que vous les humains, surtout en ta présence. A la moindre inattention de ma part, je peux te blesser , te tuer, te transformer. Et je me suis dit que jamais je ne te ferais de mal à cause de ma condition.

Je relevais la tête pour pouvoir encore une fois le regarder, son visage reflétait de la tristesse, mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais de lui, j'avais envie de lui, le lieu était propice à cela, de plus tous les dangers qu'il m'énumérait ne me faisaient pas peur, j'étais en danger constamment alors qu'il ne se retienne pas et qu'il me transforme ne me gênait pas. Je vais vous paraitre bizarre ou suicidaire,mais du moment que j'étais avec lui je me fichais de tout le reste.

Je le regardais encore dans les yeux quand je lui dit d'une voix sûre :

-Je me fiche de tout ça, je veux juste...

-Moi je ne m'en fiche pas Bella, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, comprends-moi !

-Bien sûr que je te comprends, mais toi est-ce que tu me comprends aussi Edward ?

-Bella je te rappelle que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensée alors aide-moi s'il te plait car là je ne te comprends absolument pas.

-Edward je t'aime, j'ai une totale confiance en toi et cela ne changera jamais je te le jure et je sais aussi que jamais tu ne me feras de mal car tu m'aimes je le sais et moi aussi je t'aime, et je veux partager mon amour avec toi de toutes les manières possibles.

Edawrd essaya de protester mais je pris le dessus, je l'ai de nouveau embrassé, cependant je fis quelque chose qu'il nous avait toujours interdis : j'avais mis de la fougue dans mon baiser, puis je m'approchais de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-J'ai une totale confiance en toi.

Il m'a semblé hésiter encore un peu. Cependant quand je repris possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, il fit quelque chose qui me surpris. Il me coucha sur le sol et se mit au dessus de moi mais je voyais bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas mettre tout son poids sur mon corps? Je décidais de passer à une étape supérieure. Je commençais a défaire les premièrs boutons de sa chemise, lui par contre se raidit, il devait être encore en plein dilemme intérieur mais peu importe je voulais lui prouver que j'étais prête à me donner à lui et que j'avais confiance en lui. Je continuais donc à défaire les boutons jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ouverte totalement. A ce moment je mis mes mains sur son torse de marbre, je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts, il me prit alors le visage avec ses mains et m'embrassa avec passion, allant même jusqu'à devenir fougueux. Edward commençait à devenir de plus en plus détendu. il commença a descendre une des ses mains, passant le long de mon bras puis arrivant à ma taille et descendant le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à ma cheville et enfin pour au final remonter doucement. Ses caresses me procuraient tellement de plaisir que de temps à autre de petits gémissements m'échappèrent, ce qui fit sourire Edward, je le sentais sur ses lèvres. Il continua donc ses caresses encore quelques temps et moi je continuais de caressais son torse. Puis il monta sa main sur le bas de mon ventre et déboutonna mon chemisier très très lentement, tellement doucement que lorsque sa main frôlait ma peau cela me procurait des vagues de plaisirs qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Pendant qu' Edward déboutonnait mon chemisier, moi je lui enlevais sa chemise avec quelques difficultés mais je réussis au bout de quelques instants. Edward a donc fini d'enlever mon haut, j'étais maintenant en soutien gorge devant lui et je vis dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'il éprouvait. cela m'a donc d'avantage incitée à continuer, je défis donc la boucle de sa ceinture. il se raidit une nouvelle fois et je lui ai de nouveau murmuré que je lui faisais confiance. Il a donc continué et il m'enleva mon pantalon à une vitesse hallucinante en m'embrassant avec toujours autant de fougue. Je m'efforçais d'enlever également son pantalon le plus vite possible. Au bout de quelques instants nous étions tous les deux nus et nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Je dois dire que ce fut le plus beau moment de ma vie.

Le lendemain je me réveillais dans ses bras, cependant je n'étais plus nue j'avais une couverture sur mon corps ainsi que celui d''Edward. Je me retournai vers lui en baillant. Il me regardais avec amour avec ses magnifiques yeux couleur or.

-Bonjour toi, me chuchota t-il avec douceur.

-Bonjour, répondis-je avec une légère voix rauque.

-Tu es magnifique ce matin.

Je rougis de plaisir, je n'avais vraiment jamais été plus heureuse que je le suis en ce moment même. Pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il m'apportait je l'embrassais. Cependant mon ventre me trahit en faisait un bruit pour me montrer qu'il avait besoin d'être nourri. Il arrêta donc notre baiser en me disant :

-Nous allons devoir y aller mon amour je voudrai tellement prolonger ce moment avec toi mais je crois que tu as faim, je ne trompe, non?

Il me sourit en disant cela, je me relevais donc, pris ma couverture autour de mon corps, puis m'habillais, une fois fini je vis que Edward m'attendait patiemment contre un arbre je rapprochai de lui doucement, puis je l'embrassais avec un infime douceur. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Nous arrivâmes à la villa en moins de 30 secondes. Edward me reposa sur le sol en me volant un baiser au passage.

Cependant nous avions à peine fait quelques pas dans l'allée de la propriété qu'une silhouette blanche et blonde s'abattit sur nous, enfin sur Edwatd plutôt en criant :

-Edward si tu savais comme tu m'as tellement manqué!


	19. 18 : nouvelles rencontres et révélation

Mais qui est cette fille blonde qui courrait vers Edward, elle avait l'air de le connaître et lui aussi car quand elle a atterri dans ses bras, Edward eut pour réflexe de la faire tournoyer puis ils sont tombés par terre tous les deux, cette fille était à califourchon sur lui avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres même si celui d'Edward semblait surpris. Blonde ? Attendez, ce n'était pas Rosalie j'en étais sûre, mais Edward m'avait parlé d'une autre blonde, une fille avec qui il s'entendait bien, même très bien ensemble. Cette fille s'appelait Tanya, il me semble, cependant quand je me rapprochai d'eux, avec prudence quand même vu que je ne connaissais pas cette fille, je vis quelle était extrêmement petite, encore plus petite qu'Alice et elle rigolait avec un rire de fillette. A ce moment là j'eu un doute sur l'identité de cette personne, mais il fut vite éclairci quand Edward dit avec un ton amusé :

-Solene, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Solene donc mon doute est confirmé cette personne n'est pas Tanya, et cette révélation m'a légèrement soulagé car je savais que Tanya avait, comment dire, le béguin, oui c'est ça le béguin pour Edward. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une voix très fluette mais élégante :

-Si tu veux pas me voir je repars.

Elle avait dit cela avec un moue, comment la décrire, à la Alice, voilà on dirait la tête d'Alice quand elle voulait quelque chose.

-Tu sais bien que non, je suis même très heureux de te voir, je suis juste surpris que tu sois ici c'est tout, dit Edward d'un ton vraiment amusé

Solene, se releva et essaya d'enlever la poussière de ses vêtements.

Là je pus vraiment voir sa taille, c'était celle d'une enfant, mais ses yeux étaient dorés comme ceux d' Edward. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond magnifique avec de superbes boucles anglaises ainsi qu'une frange bien lisse qui retombait parfaitement sur son front. Elle était vraiment magnifique, une vrai poupée de porcelaine avec son teint pâle.

Elle se retourna vers moi, je pense qu'elle m'avait sentie, elle s'approcha de moi, me regarda avec un grand sourire puis me dit :

-Bonjour, moi c'est Solene et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Euh.. Bella, dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

- Je suis très contente de te rencontrer.

Puis elle fit quelque chose qui me surpris beaucoup, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis me fit un bisou froid sur ma joue.

-Tu es très jolie, tu sais, ajouta elle en revenant à sa place.

Je sentis un bras autour de ma taille, c'était évidemment Edward qui était arrivé vers nous. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota :

-La vérité sort toujours de le bouche des enfants.

-Eh je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis une pré ado, ce n'est pas pareil, intervint Solene avec une fausse colère.

Edward rigola, embrassa ma joue, il allait répliquer quelque chose quand nous entendîmes une voix dire :

-Ah vous voilà enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je me retournais vers la villa et je vis Alice sur le perron, mains sur les hanches l'air légèrement agacé.

Solene rigola puis elle se dirigea vers la maison. Edward me prit la main puis fit comme Solene et nous emmena vers la villa. Arrivés devant Alice, elle n'avait plus vraiment le même air tout de suite et elle me fit même un clin d'œil complice, je compris donc son geste, elle devait faire référence a notre petite escapade de cette nuit avec Edward, à cette pensée je rougis et baissais la tête puis j'entendis Edward dire d'une voix indigné :

-Alice!

-Bah quoi, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à pas lire dans mon esprit !

Edward murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas, puis nous entrâmes dans la maison et là encore j' eu un choc en découvrant de nouvelles personnes assises dans le salon avec toute la famille. Edward, lui, ne semblait pas surpris mais son visage reflétait une légère inquiétude et de l'appréhension.

Mais qui étaient ces personnes ? Des envoyés des Volturis ? Certes Edward semblait les connaître mais l'expression de son visage ne semblait refléter rien de bon pour l'avenir.

Esmée se leva du canapé puis dit avec enthousiasme :

-Ah les enfants vous revoilà enfin, vous avez fait une bonne balade, j'espère?

-Oui, merci Esmée, murmurais-je sachant qu'elle m'entendrait.

Après ma réponse, j'entendis le rire d'Emmet résonner dans la pièce, ce qui me fit encore rougir un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Cependant Rosalie prit notre défense en donnant une claque derrière la tête de son mari en sifflant de rage. Celui-ci se calma tout de suite.

Cependant mon attention fut reportée vers ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Solene était parmi eux. Elles étaient toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres, à coté de tout ce monde je me sentais vraiment banale, vraiment...

Mes pensées furent interrompues par ces 3 personnes qui se levaient et se dirigeaient vers nous. Puis l'homme tendit la main vers Edward pour pouvoir la lui serrer, Edward y répondit puis l'homme dit une voix de ténor :

-Bonjour, Edward comment vas-tu depuis le temps?

-Je me porte bien et toi Chris?

-Je vais bien je te remercie.

L'homme se prénommant Chris se tourna vers moi, et la je pus remarquer vraiment son physique. Je doit dire qu'il était étonnament beau, enfin je devais être habituée car tous les vampires étaient magnifiques, cependant Chris avait une légèrement ressemblance avec Carlisle sauf que Chris était châtain, voir brun mais il avait la même prestance que Carlisle.

Il me sourit puis me dit :

-Je présume que tu dois être Bella? Carlisle et sa famille m'ont parlé de toi. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Chris Stryder, je suis un vieil ami de la famille Cullen. Je te présente ma famille, Helene, ma femme, il me désigna une magnifique femme blonde qui avait vraiment l'air d'air très maternelle, ma fille, Laura, là il me désigna une magnifique blonde, qui franchement égalait voir dépassait la beauté de Rosalie, elle ressemblait vraiment à un mannequin je me sentais vraiment nulle par rapport à une fille pareil, et enfin Solene que tu as dû déjà rencontrer dehors, je suppose.

-Euh... ravi de vous connaître, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Helene s'avança vers moi, me fit la bise, puis me dit :

-Je suis également heureuse de te rencontrer.

Elle se détourna vers Edward, le prit dans ses bras et lui dit d'une voix très douce :

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi beau à ce que je vois.

Elle se recula puis Laura s'avança vers lui, le prit dans ses bras un moment, un long moment, un trop long moment à mon goût, j'étais un peu jalouse quand même car je ne compris pas pourquoi ils restaient enlaçés autant de temps, ils devaient avoir été très proches tous les deux, sûrement comme des frères et sœurs, comme j'avais été avec Jake ... mais Laura murmura quelque chose à Edward qui me dérangea beaucoup :

-Tu m'a tellement manqué Edward, si tu savais, je t'aime toujours autant qu'avant malgré toutes ces années passées!


	20. 19 : jalousie et histoire émouvante

Pardon j'ai bien compris sa phrase : je t'aime toujours malgré toutes ces années ? Là je dois dire que je ne comprends absolument rien. Qui était cette fille pour Edward? Sa sœur ? Non je ne pense plus depuis cette phrase qu'elle vient de dire, maintenant je pense qu'il a dû se passer beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre eux, j'en étais sûre, surtout depuis que Laura a prononçé ces mots. Mais une chose me chiffonnait : à vrai dire il est vrai que voir cette fille dans les bras de l'homme que j' aime me tuait de jalousie mais la chose qui me choquait le plus était que Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de Laura ni de leur relation qui maintenant est évidente à mes yeux d'humaine. Pourquoi me m'en avait-il jamais parlé ? Avait-il peur de ma réaction? Ou étais-ce parce que moi je n'avais jamais eu personne avant lui ? Et pourquoi aucun des Cullen ne m'avait dit que Edward avait eu quelqu'un avant moi? C'est vrai les seules phrases dont je me souviens étaient celles qu'Alice m'avait dites quand nous étions à l'hôtel quand James me traquait :

« Edward est resté seul pendant presque un siècle. Maintenant qu'il t'a. Tu n'es pas continente des changements que tu as provoqué en lui, nous si ».

Mais bien sûr ! Que suis-je bête, Edward a beaucoup plus d'un siècle donc forcement il avait pu avoir quelqu'un avant la période qu'Alice me décrivait. Seulement voir cette femme dans ses bras me faisait mal, je sentais un point près de mon cœur, une sorte d'oppression; mes pensées furent coupées par Edward qui repoussa légèrement Laura de ses bras

-Euh oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit il avec un ton très gêné, alors tes études de lettres à Paris ? As-tu au moins eu ton diplôme car tu as sacrifié beaucoup pour ça, je me trompe ?

Alors là je ne comprends absolument plus. Pourquoi Edward parlait-il d'études alors que cette fille venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, penser cette chose resserra encore l'étau qui se trouvait dans mon cœur.

Mon regard s'est dirigé vers cette Laura, celle-ci regardait mon petit ami, car il est le mien, avec une sorte de surprise mêlée à de la tristesse. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes avec ce regard et répondit à Edward avec une petite voix de culpabilité :

-Oui je te remercie.

-Bien je suis heureux pour toi alors, tu l'as mérité.

il lui sourit mais je suis heureuse de constater qu'il ne lui sourit pas avec ce sourire en coin qu'il me faisait. A elle il lui faisait un sourire timide et gêné. Mon dieu que s'est-il passait entre eux ? Cette question me devenait insupportable. Je voulais savoir pourquoi Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette fille. Pourquoi...

-Laura, je te présente Bella, ma compagne.

Quand Edward a dit le mot compagne, Laura s'est tout de suite retourné vers moi et m'a foudroyé du regard, je dois même dire que si elle avait eu un don de tuer par le regard elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter, et moi la seule chose que j'ai pensé à dire était :

-Ravi de te rencontrer.

Ravi je ne l'étais pas tellement en fait, en plus de tous les problèmes qui me couraient après je sentais que Laura n'allait absolument pas les arranger, au contraire.

-Euh... oui de même, me répondit-elle d'une voix froide, un peu comme celle qu'avait Rosalie avant, et en me regardant avec une haine totale dans les yeux.

Jasper avait dû ressentir mon mal-être car il diffusa des ondes positives dans toute la pièce, de plus il avait dû prévenir Edward aussi de mes sentiments car celui-ci s'approcha de moi, me prit par le taille et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Eh bien on dirait qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air, dit une petit voix amusée que je reconnus comme celle de Solene.

Tous se mirent à rigoler à l'allusion de Solene à part bien sûr Laura qui me regardait avec un regard tueur, tout cela dura quelques secondes puis Carlisle annonça :

-Allez trêve de bavardages les enfants, nous avons des invités. Alice, va donc leur montrer les chambres des invités pour qu'ils puissent poser leurs affaires.

Alice, tel le petit lutin qu'elle était, se leva avec toute la grâce dont elle était doté et emmena les Stryders à l'étage.

Edward me sourit puis me dit a l'oreille :

-Viens, allons dans notre chambre.

Il me prit la main, monta les escalier, avec les Stryders devant nous. Une fois devant notre chambre, que j'aimais dire Notre chambre ! Edward ouvrit la porte, me laissa le passage en grand galant qu'il est. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre je tournai légèrement la tête et j'aperçus Laura les poings fermés qui me regardait encore plus intensément que tout à l'heure encore, je poursuivis quand même mon chemin dans la chambre jusqu'à arriver sur le lit où je m'y assis. Quelques secondes plus tard je vis Edward s'approcher de sa chaine, chercha un CD, alluma sa chaine puis j'entendis les premières notes de Clair de Lune se diffuser dans la pièce. Puis il s'agenouilla devant moi, prit mon menton entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie, il voulait sûrement me rassurer, je n'en savais rien, tous ce que je voulais en ce moment était partager ce baiser avec lui, qui sera peut être le dernier. Il arrêta notre baiser au bout de quelques instants, il posa son front froid sur le mien, me fit son magnifique sourire en coin que j'aimais tant chez lui, il resta quelques secondes comme ça, puis il me dit de sa magnifique voix si envoutante :

-Tu es épuisé mon amour, tu devrais dormir un peu, je veille sur toi.

Dormir, alors qu'il y a quelques instants une fille qui m'est totalement inconnue venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait encore, il en était hors de question ! Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux et j'allais le savoir même si pour ça je devait employer des moyens pas très légaux.

Je le regardais dans les yeux avec de la frustration, de la peine aussi, je savais qu'il ne résistait pas à ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, il souffla de désespoir puis me dit :

-Tu veux savoir c'est ça ?

Savoir, bien sûr que je veux le savoir, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas faire revenir en lui des souvenirs peut-être douloureux. Je lui répondis donc :

-Si seulement toi, tu veux me le dire.

Il se leva, s'assit sur le lit, il me prit dans ses bras avec douceur, m'embrassa le haut du crâne et me dit :

-Avant tout sache que c'est toi que j'aime et seulement toi, tu es la seul dans mon cœur et ce pour toujours, n'en doute jamais s'il te plait.

Ces paroles me réconfortaient mais en même temps elles m'inquiétaient, que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il me dise ça ?

-J'ai rencontré Laura en 1919, cela faisait 2 ans que Carlisle m'avait transformé, nous étions que tous les deux à l'époque. Carlisle voulait voir un de ses amis très proche qui habitait à l'époque Atlanta. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Laura car la personne que voulait voir Carlisle était en fait Chris et toute sa famille. Laura et moi nous nous sommes mis rapidement ensemble, nous avions les mêmes goûts dans presque tous les domaines, nous affrontions tous les deux le végétarisme animal car Laura avait été transformée pas longtemps avant moi. A vrai dire nous devions nous marier. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, je dois dire que je ne le regrette plus maintenant car je t'ai toi. Un jour pendant que nous nous baladions tous les deux Laura m'a annonçé qu'elle avait décidé de partir en France suivre des cours de lettres, qu'elle partait le soir même et que je devais rester ici. Elle m'a embrassé puis elle est parti, je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis à part aujourd'hui.

Je ne disais rien, je me doutais que tout cela avait dû être dur pour lui. Il me racontait cette partie de sa vie avec tellement de nostalgie dans sa voix, je m'en voulais de l'avoir légèrement forcé à me le dire.

Pour le réconforter je le serrai encore plus fort dans mes bras.

Comment une fille comme ça avait pu laisser un homme tel que Edward comme ça, je ne le comprenait pas, elle au moins avait un avantage sur moi, en plus elle était un vampire comme lui, cette femme l'avait cassé, et je lui en voulais terriblement de lui avoir fait ça mais en même temps si il avait été encore ensemble, je ne serai pas avec lui, je...

Edward avait dû sentir ma tristesse à cette partie de sa vie car il me dit avec plein de douceur :

-La chose bien dans toute cette histoire, c'est que j'ai pu te rencontrer, certes beaucoup plus tard mais l'important c'est que tu sois avec moi maintenant, et comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime, l'amour que j'ai porté à Laura n'était qu'une goutte d'eau par rapport à l'océan d'amour que je te porte, sois en certaine.

Je levais la tête vers lui, cette révélation m'avait complètement bouleversé, tellement que je vis pas les larmes couler sur mes joues. Edward les essuya avec ses pouces puis il me coucha sur le lit, je mis ma tête sur son torse tout en pleurant encore un peu.

-Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi

Il chantonna ma berceuse puis je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard dans ses bras.


	21. 20 : vision, jalousie et protection

Je m'étirais et ouvris les yeux tout doucement pour pas que la lumière du jour vienne agresser mes yeux tout de suite. A vrai dire, à travers mes yeux fermés je sentais que les rayons du soleil devaient être assez haut, donc il devait être une heure avancée de la journée, j'avais donc dû dormir un moment, je me retournai, posai ma main à coté de moi pour sentir Edward mais la seule chose que je rencontrais était le drap fin et froid. J'ai donc vraiment ouvert les yeux pour voir si il n'était pas quelque part dans la pièce mais malheureusement personne n'y était à part moi, je me retournais donc sur le dos, soufflais.

Il devait sûrement avoir été chasser, enfin qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que Laura. Cette fille ne me plaisait pas tellement, certes j'avais confiance en Edward mais en elle non.

Je restais encore 5 minutes à ruminer mes pensées quand je me décidais à me lever, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et essayer de me détendre un peu, ce à quoi j'y suis arrivé sans trop de problème. Je dois dire qu'une bonne douche chaude m'avait souvent aidé dans des moments difficiles de ma vie. Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée, je descendis les escalier pour me rendre vers la cuisine car mon ventre commençait à crier famine. Une fois descendue la dernière marche de l'escalier, sans être tombée pour une fois, je me suis rendu compte que tous les Cullen ainsi que les Stryders étaient réunis dans le salon.

J' étais complètement ébahi par cette réunion de vampires que je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'était stoppée à l'entrée du salon jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive vers moi avec sa démarche si habile et m'embrassa d'un baiser très tendre et me dit de son beau ténor :

-Ton petit déjeuner est préparé, il n'attends plus que toi,

Puis il me prit la main et m'amena vers la cuisine où un magnifique petit déjeuner n'attendait. Cependant un truc me dérangeait. Pourquoi tous le monde était dans le salon? Ils semblaient tellement sérieux quand je suis arrivée. Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net, je me retournais vers Edward qui était adossé au plan de travail puis je m'approchais de lui et mis mes bras autour de sa taille. Lui m'approcha encore plus de lui puis m'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Je décidais donc de me lançer et dis :

-Edward pourquoi étiez-vous tous réunis ? Que se passe-t-il encore ? Dis le moi s'il te plait!

Il m'embrassa encore ma tête puis me répondit :

-Rien, mon amour ne t'inquiète pas.

-Edward, soit tu me dis ce qui se passe, soit je vais demander à Alice ou Rosalie, de toute façon je le saurai à un moment ou à un autre, mais je préfère nettement que ce soit toi qui me le dise.

-Bella, je viens de te le dire : tout va bien.

Je me dégageais de ses bras pour voir Alice et enfin savoir ce qui ce passait de si grave, mais à peine avais-je fait deux pas qu'Edward me prit le poignet et me remit dans ses bras.

-Très bien, voilà , Alice à eu une vision cette nuit, c'est pour ça que je n'était pas avec toi ce matin..

-Edward, va droit au but, si cela me concerne je dois le savoir.

-Très bien, Alice a vu trois vampires s'approcher d'ici, mais nous savons pas qui ils sont. Donc s'il te plait ne t'affole pas, ils doivent seulement être des vampires de passage. Enfin j'espère, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Des vampires qui arrivent ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas que de passage, qu'ils venaient ici pour moi ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ces vampires étaient des envoyés des Volturis ? Pourquoi ..

-Il me t'arrivera rien mon amour je t'en fais la promesse, je vais veiller sur toi jour et nuit s'il le faut. Maintenant s'il te plait, mange sinon tu vas me faire un malaise.

Je me détachais de son étreinte si rassurante pour me diriger vers la table où je m'assis sur une chaise, Edward à côté de moi. Il me tendit un croissant que je pris et que je mangeais par simple mécanisme et surtout pour lui faire plaisir car personnellement moi je n'avais aucune envie de manger tellement cette révélation m'avait choqué. Je finissais mon croissant quand Alice, Rosalie et Solene entraient dans la pièce. Edward regarda Alice et Rosalie et leur fit un signe positif de la tête j'en déduisis donc qu'il leur confirmait que j'étais au courant de la vision d'Alice. Les filles s'assirent autour de la table, elles me regardaient manger mon 2 ème croissant.

-Ca va ? me demandèrent Rosalie et Alice en même temps.

Je les regardai, puis éclatai de rire. Je dois dire que cela me faisait du bien, j'avais tellement de problèmes qui m'étaient tombé dessus ces dernières semaines, que rire pour une banalité pareille me faisait beaucoup de bien, à vrai dire je n'étais pas la seule car les filles et même Edward se mirent à rire aussi, nous devions vraiment rire fort car Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent et nous regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-Et bien pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui vous fait rire, ajouta Emmett.

La réflexion de Emmet relança notre fou rire avec maintenant Emmet et Jasper qui se rajoutaient à celui-ci. Nous rîmes encore pendant quelques minutes, en fait jusqu'à ce que Laura arrive dans la pièce.

-Euh,surtout excusez-moi de vous déranger dans vos gamineries, mais Carlisle voudrait parler à tous le monde.

Edward, étonné, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu Carlisle par pensée, se leva, tous le monde le suivit y compris moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Carlisle, Esmée et le reste des Stryders étaiten déjà assis sur le canapé, nous nous y installâmes donc, j'étais entre Edward qui avait un bras sur mon épaule et Alice. Carlisle attendit patiemment que tout le monde fut installé puis il annonça :

-Étant donné que nous ne savons pas si ces vampires qu'Alice a vu sont des envoyés des Volturis venus chercher Bella, je vous propose donc à tour de rôle de protéger Bella, bien sûr Edward sera en priorité, dans l'idéal le mieux est que nous soyons tous groupés en cas d'attaque. Êtes-vous d'accord?

-Je pourrais très bien protéger Bella seul, je crois que le mieux est que nous partions tous les deux.

-Edward, ils vous retrouveront et nous serons beaucoup plus efficaces tous ensemble que séparés, contre les Volturis, surtout si ces trois vampires sont de leur garde rapprochée, dit Carlisle en coupant toute négociation.

Je me sentais gênée d'être encore un poids pour tous le monde.

-Bella, s'il te plait ne te sens pas coupable, me dit Jasper. Tu fais partie de notre famille, et nous devons protéger notre famille. N'est-ce pas?

Tous répondirent un bien sûr avec entrain, même les Stryders que je ne connaissais que depuis hier, à vrai dire seule une personne ne répondit pas et me regarda méchamment. Cette personne était bien évidemment Laura


	22. 21 jour exceptionnel et étonnement

Une délicate caresse sur mon bras vint me réveiller doucement de ma léthargie dans laquelle je me trouvais, cette caresse dura jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux, ce que j'avais du mal à faire car je me sentais si bien en ce moment même. Cependant je voulais savoir l'auteur de ce magnifique réveil, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup de doutes sur son auteur. J'ouvris donc les yeux doucement pour m'adapter à la lumière du jour, au bout de quelques secondes je vis mon doux tortionnaire avec son magnifique sourire en coin. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'Edward, Eh oui ! Qui pouvait d'une manière aussi romantique que lui me réveiller, avec une rose, c'était avec celle-ci qu'il m'avait prodigué ces merveilleuse caresses. Mon dieu ! En ce moment même, mon bonheur était total, j'avais à coté de moi l'amour de ma vie qui me réveillait le plus merveilleusement du monde...Mais attendez !, Ce n'est pas que je plaigne de ce réveil, mais jamais Edward ne m'avais réveillé avant, au contraire, il voulait que je dorme le plus possible car il disait me trouver un petite mine en ce moment. Certes je ne me plains pas ce ce réveil mais pour un réveil spécial, il devait forcément avoir quelque chose de spécial, non? Mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi. Je réfléchis encore quelques instants sur ce qu'il devait se passer aujourd'hui, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se rapproche de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon oreille et me chuchote d'une voix très tendre :

-Bon anniversaire mon amour!

Anniversaire? Quoi c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Nous étions déjà le 13 septembre ! Le temps passe si vite ici, cela faisait déjà deux mois et demi que j'étais avec eux et que j'avais retrouvé Edward .Deux mois et demi de bonheur avec lui, deux mois et demi d'amour comme si il ne m'avait jamais quitté. J'étais comblée, Edward faisait tout pour se racheter, mais moi bien sûr je ne lui en voulais pas, je crois que j'avais eu le droit à beaucoup de choses : fleurs, surtout des freesia et des lys car il m'avait dit que pour lui j'étais sa reine, et encore plein de choses, mais je lui avait dit d'arrêter car tout cela me gênait. Il était toujours à coté de moi, me protégeait contre tout, et cela ne me gênait évidemment absolument pas, au contraire. A vrai dire il me laissait seulement quand il avait besoin de chasser, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un auprès de moi à ces moments-là comme l'avais demandé Carlisle. Seule Laura ne cherchait pas à me protéger, je dois même dire que mes rapports avec elle n'ont pas évoluer, elle me regardait toujours avec haine, mais en plus elle me regardait avec mépris quand elle avait découvert ma grande maladresse, au contraire de sa sœur qui elle rigolait à chaque fois que je tombais ou faisait tomber quelque chose.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Edward qui me tendit la rose rouge sang, sûrement un petit clin d'œil à mon humanité,avec laquelle il m'avait réveillé. Une fois la rose dans mes mains il m'embrassa avec un baiser très tendre qu'il arrêta puis me dit :

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux mais il s'il te plait fais moi plaisir et accepte celui-là, de plus je ne l'ai pas acheté, je te le jure.

Il me tendit un écrin de velours noir, pas emballé sûrement pour ne pas répéter le scénario de l'année dernière. Mon dieu, qu'allait-il m'offrir, avec Edward je pouvais vraiment m'attendre à tout. J'ouvris l'écrin avec une grande délicatesse, de peur de faire tout tomber. Et là je vis avec stupeur qu'il s'y trouvait un magnifique pendentif en forme de cœur entouré de petits diamants et un intérieur en saphir extraordinaire, un peu du genre de Rose dans Titanic mais en plus petit et surtout en beaucoup plus beau. Le tout était sur une fine chaine en argent qui s'accordait parfaitement bien avec le tout.

Je dois dire que même si Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas acheté, ce cadeau devait avoir une grande valeur. Encore une différence entre lui et moi, ce qui m'embarrassait un peu. Edward devait avoir remarquer ma gêne car il me dit :

-Il appartenait à ma mère, alors s'il te plait fais moi plaisir et accepte-le, il va t'aller à merveille, je le sais. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle serait très heureuse que sa future belle-fille porte son collier.

Il prit le collier dans ses mains, se mit derrière moi, m'attacha son cadeau autour du cou. Une fois cette chose faite, tout en restant derrière moi, il m'enlaça, m'embrassa le cou, puis me chuchota :

-Mon père a offert ce collier pour les 19 ans de ma mère, juste après qu'il la demande en mariage...

Le mot mariage me fit un grand frisson dans le dos, certes j'aime Edward, mais je me trouve un peu jeune pour cela. Je crois que l'expérience de mes parents m'a marqué. Bien entendu, je comptais vivre le reste de ma vie et j'espère mon éternité avec lui, enfin si le destin me le permettait, et j'aurais du mal à refuser s'il me le demandait, mais pour l'instant le mariage n'était pas dans mes projets. Encore une fois Edward sentit ma réaction face à ce mot car il poursuivit en disant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas prête pour le moment. J'attendrais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que voulais te dire, c'est que mon père avait acheté ce collier pour lui montrer l'amour qu'il lui portait, tout comme je t'offre ce collier maintenant pour te montrer à mon tour mon amour pour toi.

Je dois dire que cette révélation m'a beaucoup touchée, mais que répondre à cela ? Moi je ne trouvais absolument rien, alors pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait touché mon cœur, je me retournai pour le être en face de lui, et je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Bien sûr Edward y répondit avec bonheur, je dois dire que l'épisode de la clairière l'avait légèrement décoincé, il était plus libre dans ses actions pendant nos moments de tendresse, même si je sentais qu'il était quand même encore sur ses gardes. Il mit fin à notre baiser et me dit :

-Même si je voudrais te garder pour moi seul, je ne pourrais pas car en bas il y quelques personnes qui veulent te voir avec impatience.

Je grognais de mécontentement, je voulais rester avec Edward et ne pas descendre en bas. Je pressentais que Alice ne m'avait encore pas écouté et qu'elle avait encore mis les petits plats dans les grands pour un événement qui, pour moi, n'avait aucune importance, à part celle de vieillir et de m'éloigner encore un peu plus d'Edward.

Cependant je savais que si je ne me levais pas je ferais de la peine à Alice, et cela ne je le voulais absolument pas. Je me retirais donc des bras protecteurs du vampire de ma vie, pour me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me laver et m'habiller.

Une fois sortie de celle-ci je revins dans la chambre, où Edward avait fait le lit et m'attendait sur son canapé en lisant un livre. Quand il m'aperçut, il me sourit, se leva, m'embrassa et me dit :

-Je vois que tu as gardé le collier.

En effet j'avais décidé de lui faire plaisir et de garder son cadeau, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis me prit la main pour descendre.

A peine avais-je descendue la dernière marche que deux tornades, l'une noir et blanche, l'autre blanche et blonde se jetèrent sur moi en me criant :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE

Seulement Alice et Solene étaient des vampires donc elles possédaient un bon centre de gravitation, contrairement à moi qui me suis retrouvée par terre, enfin plutôt sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Ce qui évidemment provoqua le rire de Emmet. Edward me tendit la main que je pris, et puis à tour de rôle : Alice et Solene s'excusèrent tout en me souhaitant encore un bon anniversaire. Puis Emmet s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

-Bon anniversaire, petite sœur et surtout reste comme tu es. T'es vraiment trop tordante comme ça.

Cette réplique lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de sa femme qui vint me serrer dans css bras en me souhaitant en joyeux anniversaire. Puis ce fut au tour de Esmée de me prendre aussi dans ses bras en me disant :

-Joyeux anniversaire, je te souhaite plein de bonheur dans ta vie.

Carlisle lui aussi me prit dans ses bras me souhaitant aussi un joyeux anniversaire. Jasper lui se contenta de m'envoyais un signe de la main avec un sourire d'excuse en me souhaitant aussi un bon anniversaire. Évidemment je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis que je vivais ici et puis je suis sûr qu'il se rappelle tout autant que moi de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

Les Stryders me souhaitèrent aussi un bon anniversaire, à part Laura qui avait mystérieusement disparue à notre arrivé à Edward et à moi :

-Nous t'avons préparé un gâteau pour tout à l'heure, me dit Solene avec enthousiasme après toutes ces embrassades.

-En fait nous en avons fait plusieurs mais le premièr est, comment dire, parti sur les murs, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?

-Bah quoi, désolé mais cela était trop tentant, dit Emmet se retenant de rire.

-Ah parce que tu trouve ça tentant de lançer de la pâte à gâteau sur les murs ! Dit Rosalie en commençant à s'énerver.

-Mais non tu n'as pas compris, on faisait un concours de lançé de boulettes, après ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous avons beaucoup de force et que les boulettes ont traversé la cuisine pour arriver sur les murs du salon.

J'imaginais vraiment la scène, Emmet et Jasper faisant des boulettes de pâte pour les lancer et passer au dessus de la tête de Rose. Enf ait je voyais tellement bien cette scène que j'explosai de rire et mon rire redoubla quand Emmet a rajouté :

-Et j'ai gagné.

-Oui tu as gagné le droit de nettoyer la maison, rajouta Jasper.

Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, j'étais tellement rouge à force de rire qu'Alice m'emmena sur le canapé pour me calmer.

Au bout de 5 minutes je réussis à reprendre un souffle régulier. Et quand Alice vit ça, elle me dit avec enthousiasme :

-Et bien on va pouvoir ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! iI faisait absolument que j'arrive à éviter ça, ce qui va être vraiment difficile puisque c'était mon anniversaire, je cherchais Edward des yeux pour lui faire comprendre mon malaise, mais je ne le vis pas. Mais où était-il ? Voilà je pouvais demander où il était, ce qui ferait sûrement diversion :

-Alice, où est Edward?

-Il est monté je crois.

Il doit être dans notre chambre, voilà qui était très bien, je faut que j'aille le cherche, je trouverai bien une solution avec lui pour échapper à tout ça;

-Je vais le chercher, dis-je en levant.

-Il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais, me dit Emmet en rigolant.

-je sais, mais... je veux qu'il soit là quand j'ouvrirais mes cadeaux.

.e montais donc les escaliers, et arrivait devant notre chambre, j'ouvris la porte et là je vis quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer!


	23. 22 : choc, tristesse et décision

Je montai les escaliers et arrivai devant notre chambre, j'ouvris la porte et là je vis quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer voir dans cette pièce. Bien des choses m'avaient fait souffrir durant ma courte vie, surtout ces derniers mois, mais là c'était pire que tout. Ce que je voyais devant était ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire dans ma vie. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait poignardé avec un vieux couteau rouillé dans le cœur, qu'on prenait un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer jusqu'à son manche et le faire tourner pour que je sente la souffrance encore un peu plus, pour que mon cœur voit bien qu'on n'en a rien à faire de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un jouet avec qui on s'était bien amusé mais que maintenant on voulait passer à autre chose. Cette pensée était bien choisie : passer à autre chose, c'est bien ce que je voyais devant moi.

Edward était au milieu de notre chambre à genoux et tenait un écrin avec une bague dedans, et pas n'importe quelle bague : c'était une bague de fiançailles. A la rigueur cela allait mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal était qu'il était à genoux devant Laura.

Le pire, c'est que j'aurais pu avoir une réaction, mais en belle idiote je suis restée sur le pas de la porte à regarder Edward faire sa demande à son ancienne fiançée.

Je dois dire que j'avais subi bien des choses dans ma vie mais celle-ci était la pire de toutes. Je décidai de ne pas en voir d'avantage car je sais que je ne le supporterai pas, je me demandai déjà comment j'avais pu voir ceci.

Je me suis détournée de la porte de la chambre. Quand je fis ceci, quelque chose vînt troubler ma vision comme un épais brouillard, puis ma vue redevint normale, je suis mise à courir le plus vite possible loin de cette pièce qui m'avait apporté tellement de bonheur et maintenant le plus grand malheur de ma vie. Je descendis les escaliers le plus vite qu'il me soit possible de faire et chose miraculeuse je ne suis pas tombée une seule fois,enfin pour l'instant. Je traversai le salon sans regarder personne en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je voulai partir,être loin de tout ça, je ne comprenais plus rien, mais une chose était sûr c'était que Edward venait encore de me briser le cœur. Je voulais être seule, loin d'ici, loin de ma vie, loin de LUI,loin de tout. Je me dirigeais vers le seul endroit le plus calme ici, la forêt.

Une fois que je fus entrée dedans, je me mis à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, certes je tombai tous les 100 mètres mais là je n'en avais que faire. Je voulais courir jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus penser, jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus cette image si douloureuse pour mon cœur.

Je courus pendant un certain temps, je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps car seule l'image d'Edward à genoux devant Laura obnubilait mon esprit. A vrai dire je me suis arrêtée de courir car il n'y avait plus rien pour courir : j'étais arrivée sur une falaise où la seule chose qu'il y avait était un rocher rond. Je décidais de m'y asseoir pour au moins reprendre mon souffle quelques secondes.

Malheureusement pour moi cette image d'eux était encore dans ma tête et il était impossible qu'elle parte, je le voulais tellement pourtant, elle me faisant tant souffrir !

Franchement je ne comprenais plus rien, encore il y a quelques heures il disait m'aimer et là je le retrouvais à demander Laura en mariage.

Et moi bien sûr, en belle idiote que je suis, je n'ai absolument rien vu. Qui sait, ils se voyaient peut être pendant que je dormais.

Je sentis un ruisseau commençer à dégringoler sur mes joues. Je savais pertinemment que ces larmes seraient les premières d'une longue série. Je plaçai donc mes mains sur mes joues tout en me recroquevillant sur cette pierre pour enfin pouvoir pleurer en toute tranquillité.

Je dois dire que je croyais avoir vécu le pire quand il m'a quitté, mais mainteant je crois que le pire est ce que je viens de voir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Edward pourrait me faire encore plus de mal, surtout depuis qu'il était parti il y 1 an presque jour pour jour. En plus je croyais que depuis que nous étions revenus ensemble, notre amour était encore plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, notre complicité n'avait jamais été plus forte, nous nous racontions tout y compris nos moments de séparation, nous étions tout le temps ensemble, inséparables. Emmet nous le reprochait souvent.

Alors je dois dire que ce retournement de situation est si difficile à avaler pour moi ! Je pensais que cette fois cela allait vraiment marcher, nous deux. J'avais même commencé à réaborder la question de me transformer.

Mais après tout il l'aimait peut être plus que moi...

C'est vrai après tout, Laura avait beaucoup plus que moi, elle est d'une beauté absolument époustouflante, un vrai mannequin, elle est intelligente, combien d'école a-t-elle fait? Allez savoir ! Elle a un charme pas possible, c'est une chose que l'on ne peut pas cacher, elle possède une élégance incroyable et au moins elle tient sur ses pieds plus de 10 minutes et surtout elle est un vampire, elle est pareil que LUI, avec elle IL n'a pas à se retenir, IL peut suivre ses désirs. Et avec tout cela il est sûr que je ne peux absolument pas résister et je comprends pourquoi il est revenu vers elle, même si c'est si dur a accepter.

A cette pensée mes sanglots redoublèrent. Je levai la tête vers l'horizon où seul l'océan régnait. Je restai quelques instants à regarder la beauté du paysage tout en continuant de pleurer mon amour perdu.

Cependant même ce magnifique paysage ne pouvait pas m'enlever cette image de eux deux dans la chambre qui était ou plutôt qui avait été la nôtre. Car bien sûr, maintenant, il était hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas. Je trouverai un autre endroit où vivre. Loin de mon père pour sa sécurité, loin d'ici car cette région me ferai trop souffrir car elle rappellerait trop de nos souvenirs à tous les deux. Et puis je ne peux pas voir Jacob car je suis sûr qu'il me mettrait dehors, surtout depuis notre dernière dispute.

Mais de toute façon je ne voulais plus mettre personne en danger, je l'avais déjà fait trop de fois dans ma vie. Maintenant que la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde n'était plus là pour moi, je n'avais plus rien à faire sur cette terre. Eh oui, comme ça personne ne mourra dans toute cette histoire, surtout les Cullen car ils sont tellement gentils et bons.

Je me levai du rocher qui avait accueilli mes pleurs, me dirigeai vers le bout de la falaise en vacillant un peu. J'avais un mal de ventre pas possible tout d'un coup, avec une fulgurante envie de vomir, ce que je fis auprès d'un buisson, décidément ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Allez Bella il ne te reste plus longtemps, tu peux tenir encore quelques instants, tout sera bientôt fini. Je me rapprochai encore plus de la falaise, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds soient au bout de celle-ci.

Cette fois je peux vraiment dire que je déteste le jour de mon anniversaire et maintenant j'ai vraiment les arguments pour le dire. C'est quand même un comble, mourir le jour de son anniversaire, mais je dois dire que la vie sans Edward n'est rien pour moi, avant, la première fois je suis resté pour mon père, mais cette fois personne ne me retiendra, je pars vers un monde où la souffrance n'existe pas car là je crois que je ne tiendrais jamais. Enfin cela ne sera jamais pire que la souffrance qui opprime mon cœur en ce moment même. Et puis là, une chose était sûre : personne ne mourra pour essayer de me protéger car c'est moi qui pars. Allez Bella toi qui demandais à Jacob de faire un saut à la Push, eh bien là tu vas être servi.

Je pris un grande inspiration. Et prononçai mes derniers mots et les premiers depuis que j'étais partie et bien sûr ils furent pour Edward :

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive ou ce qu'il est arrivé, je ne t'oublierai jamais, quoi que je fasse et où que j'aille.

Je repris une autre inspiration, je fis un léger saut, un saut vers les anges, vers la mort. Cependant au moment de mon saut j'entendis quelqu'un crier :

-BELLA!!


	24. 23 : douleurs et nouvelle vie

Mon dieu, faîte que cette douleur cesse, je n'en pouvais absolument plus de ce feu qui parcourait mon corps depuis au moins 3 jours. Cette douleur est si horrible, si intense ! Elle parcourait tout mon corps comme un serpent autour de son agresseur, comme un vautour autour de sa proie. Elle était dans tout mon sang , mes organes, mes muscles, tous, tout était si affreux a supporter. En encore, cette douleur commence à être moins vive qu'il y a quelques jours ou je sentis que mon corps bougeait, comme transporté. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire si je délirais ou si c'était la réalité. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas resté longtemps seule sur les rocher en bas de la falaise : je sentis un souffle froid m'approcher, je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui car mes yeux refusait de s'ouvrir et que mon esprit était cotonneux, très cotonneux. Une grande envie de dormir, de sombrer commençait à prendre le dessus sur mon esprit, sur mon âme, je savais que j'allais enfin être libre, libérée de cette oppression, de cette image qui malgré mon état était toujours présente. J'allais enfin partir vers les anges, rejoindre les cieux. Quand, alors que mon esprit partait lentement vers cet endroit idyllique, le souffle froid que j'avais senti quelques instants auparavant se rapprocha encore plus de moi, plus précisément vers mon cou, arrivé vers celui-ci je sentis ce souffle se faire plus pressé alors que le mien ralentissait de plus en plus, car il était à l'agonie. C'est à ce moment là que toute cette souffrance physique commença, quand je sentis ces deux petites pointes s'enfoncer dans mon cou près de ma jugulaire pour aspirer et me vider de mon sang, enfin le si peu qu'il devait rester dans mon corps car à mon avis il devait y en avoir une bonne quantité dispersée sur le sol mouillé par les vagues salées. C'est après cela que je sentis mon corps bouger. Mais vous dire où, cela je ne le sais absolument pas, nous avons peut-être fait dix, vingt, cent mille ou dix milles kilomètres, je n'en savais rien du tout, tellement mon esprit se focalisait sur la douleur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon corps était maintenant sur quelqueschose de moelleux.

Mais je dois vous dire que la douleur la plus intense de mon corps est celle de mon cœur, certes il bat

fort en ce moment, sûrement à cause du venin mortel que l'on m'avait injecté sur le bas de la falaise. Mais à vrai dire c'est à l'intérieur de mon cœur que la douleur était la plus forte, car c'est dans celui-ci que mes souvenirs étaient ancrés et pas n'importe quel souvenir. Et oui bien sûr, c'était celui qui m'a fait faire quitter ce monde où finalement je vais devoir rester pour l'éternité. Cette douleur était tellement plus forte que l'autre, l'image de eux deux était tout le temps imposé à mon esprit. Je ne pensais pas que pendant ma transformation, je pouvais souffrir d'autre chose que de la douleur physique à cause de la transformation en vampire or je ne peux pas réfuter que la transformation est sans aucune douleur, bien au contraire : elle n'est pas supportable certes, mais elle était beaucoup plus supportable que celle de mon cœur brisé.

En parlant de mon cœur, je le sentais s'emballer, il battait la chamade, comme quand je voyais Edward, sauf que là ce n'était pas par bonheur mais plutôt par souffrance car pendant que mon cœur battit un record de vitesse, le venin qui parcourait mon corps se fit de plus en plus violent tout en remontant vers le haut de mon corps, vers mon cœur encore une fois, pourquoi cet organe devait-il encore souffrir ? Je crois vraiment qu'il a eu son compte. Mais malgré mes protestations mentales, ce venin montait toujours vers mon cœur. Cependant, plus mon cœur s'emballait, mieux je pouvais sentir mon corps, du moins pour l'instant les extrémités de mon corps. Comme si mon cœur aspirait tout le venin comme une sangsue aspirait la maladie dans les médecines douces.

Ce manège dura pendant encore quelques instants, en fait il dura pendant dix milles huit cents cinquante secondes. Eh oui ! Disons que pour sortir cette image de ma tête je compte les secondes. Cependant au bout de ces interminables secondes, il se passe quelques chose de bizarre, alors que mon cœur battait toujours la chamade, il s'arrêta tout seul tout à coup, tout seul et sans plus d'explication, emportant avec lui tout le venin de mon corps. Je me sentais enfin libre, plus aucun mal ne parcourait mon corps, plus rien, tout était parti, j'étais enfin ce que j'avais tant réclamé depuis maintenant plus de 1 an et demi, ce que j'avais tant voulu,ce que je rêvais souvent la nuit en secret. J'étais enfin un vampire. Mais je dois dire que cela n'importait plus du tout maintenant que je n'étais plus avec Edward. Et pour moi, ma vie de vampire, je ne l'avais imaginé qu'avec lui, être enfin son égale, sa vrai moitié, qu'il soit enfin fier de moi et surtout qu'il ne se retienne plus. Mais maintenant je crois que tous mes rêves idylliques ont été réduits en cendre le jour de mon 19 ème anniversaire.

J'ouvris les yeux, et je découvrais que mes yeux voyaient vraiment tous les détails, les fibres du drap qui recouvrait mon corps, la poussière qui tombait sur le sol, les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre... En fait je m'attachais à des détails mais je n'avais pas remarqué que je ne connaissais pas la chambre où je reposais. Mais ce détail n'attira mon esprit que quelques instants. Car je venais de comprendre un autre aspect de ma nouvelle vie de vampire. C'est que je percevais beaucoup de bruits maintenant, du bruit qu'aucun humain ne pourrait entendre. Et parmi ces bruits, un m'interpella, enfin plutôt deux. Deux battements de cœur, certes faible dans leurs pulsations mais ils étaient là quand même. Le pire était qu'ils étaient près mais alors très près de moi.

Pendant que j'écoutais ces légers boum boum apaisants, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, de vraiment étrange, quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru capable. Mon cœur se remit à repartir. Oui, vous avez bien compris, mon cœur se remit à battre, avec des pulsations moins forte qu'avant, il battait très doucement, mais il battait. Un gros vent de panique s'empara de moi. Comment mon cœur pouvait-il battre alors que je venais de me transformer ? Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien, on ne pouvait pas redevenir humain après avoir été transformé, c'était une chose absolument impossible ! Je crois avoir trouver : je rêve, voilà c'est ça, je rêve. Tout à l'heure je vais me réveiller dans les bras de Edward et tout va redevenir comme avant. J'ai une idée, je vais faire comme dans les films quand on veut se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, on se pince la peau. Je levai donc mon bras avec un geste qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout , je le levai comme Edward avec élégance, mais comme je rêvais cela ne m'étonna pas. Mon bras s'approcha de mon autre bras, mes doigts prirent ma peau, qui était étonnamment douce,et en pinçant, quelque chose d'étonnant se passa : je ne sentis absolument rien. Là je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Je décidai de recommencer encore une fois mais plus fort, je mis donc toute ma force, et là encore je ne sentis rien. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer, que m'arrivait-il ? Et si finalement j'étais vraiment devenue un vampire, si je ne rêvais pas comme je le pensais encore il y quelques secondes ? Mais alors si cette théorie était vraie, pourquoi mon cœur s'était-il remis à battre ? Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien. Mais une chose était sûre. Si, et je dis bien, si j'étais devenue un vampire j'allais encore être une exception, car des vampires avec un cœur qui bat, certes très lentement mais qui bat quand même, était absolument impossible. Je restais dans mes pensées encore quelques instants, en fait jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce où je me trouvais, et qui ne me disait absolument rien, s'ouvre et que quelqu'un entre en disant :

-Bella, te voilà réveillée, enfin


	25. 24 : une nouvelle amitié ?

Je me redressai sur ce lit qui avait du voir une bonne partie de ma transformation en sursautant de surprise. Comment cette personne connaissait-elle mon nom ! Moi en tous cas je ne la connaissais absolument pas ! Enfin il me le semblait. Cependant j'eus quelques indices sur l'identité de cette femme. Elle possédait une peau d'un teint de porcelaine, elle était d'une beauté irréfutable avec ses cheveux blonds vénitien qui ondulaient naturellement, sa prestance naturelle. Mais l'indice qui me révélait vraiment sa nature première était ses yeux qui avaient une couleur rouge sang. J'étais donc sûre et certaine d'être devant une vampire, mais elle était une vampire que je ne connaissais pas et cette révélation s'ajoutait aux nombreuses questions qui trottaient dans ma tête et qui revenaient en boucle depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Où étais-je ? Avec qui ? Mais surtout la question qui envahissait mon esprit sans arrêt était : que suis-je devenue ? Un vampire ? Un humain ?

Je pense que toutes mes pensées devaiten se refléter sur mon visage car la jeune femme me fit un sourire rassurant, qui était aussi éclatant avec les magnifiques dents blanches qu'elle possédait. Puis elle s'approcha lentement de moi, comme si elle ne voulait pas m'effrayer. Et puis toujours avec ce sourire rassurant elle s'assit sur le lit où je me trouvais.

Moi je ne disais absolument rien, je ne savais pas, ou plutôt plus quoi penser. J'étais totalement perdu, il y a encore trois jours j'étais avec à Valdez avec ma famille de cœur et l'amour de ma vie, je vivais dans le bonheur complet malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui était au dessus de ma tête constamment et maintenant je me trouvais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais absolument pas, une femme vampire qui me souriait toujours autant, et surtout je ne savais pas ce que j'étais, si j'étais un vampire ou bien encore une humaine.

Je devais encore avoir une tête impossible, car cette fille se mit à me dire :

-N'aie pas peur Bella, tu ne crains rien avec moi !

Mais comment connaissait-elle mon nom ?! Je ne savais rien de cette fille, je ne l'avais même jamais vu avant maintenant. Et elle m'appelait par mon prénom comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui demandai :

-Désolé... mais...comment connais-tu....mon prénom?

Elle me sourit encore plus, me regardant avec tendresse, et à ce moment je vis un mélange de Esmé pour son sourire, Alice pour ses yeux et Rosalie pour sa ressemblance physique. Elle me sortit de mes pensées un peu mélancoliques en me disant :

-Disons que ton histoire à fait un bon remue ménage ici !

Pardon ! Mais elle avait bien dit : mon histoire, et ici ? Mais où ? Je suis où ? Cette question devenait presque aussi obsédante que celle de na nouvelle nature. Dans quel endroit avais-je atterris? Un endroit qui devait bien me connaître quand même vu qu'on connaissait mon prénom alors que quand j'ai ...., que quand j'étais dans la forêt je n'avais aucun papier sur moi déclinant mon identité.

Cette vampire, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, avait encore du voir sur mon visage mes pensées, décidément j'étais trop transparente !

-Je comprends que tu sois totalement perdue, c'est tout à fait normal ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-elle, nous sommes à Volterra, en Italie, mais cela on a du déjà te le dire j'imagine.

J'acquiesçai, me souvenant que le jour où je suis venu la première fois à la villa des Cullen à Fork, Carlisle m'avait raconté sa vie et notamment le moment où il avait vécu ici, dans ces même murs.

Mais une chose me sauta à l'esprit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais ici. C'est vrai après tout, je savais que les Volturis voulaient me voir mais je croyais qu'ils voulaient seulement que je me taise sur leur secret, quitte à forcer mon silence pour toujours. Mais alors pourquoi les Volturis m'avaient sauvée et m'avaient transportée vers leur lieu de vie alors que je voulais partir pour toujours vers un monde où leur secret ne serait jamais révélé ! Pourquoi ? Au moins, là, ils étaient sûr que personne n'allait révéler leurs secret et que leur nature ne serait jamais révélée au grand jour ! C'est à ne plus rien comprendre ! Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé d'une vie que je ne veux plus ? Ils voulaient que ma souffrance dure, pour avoir su leur secret, ça devait être cela, c'était leur façon de me punir d'avoir découvert leur véritable nature.

Encore une fois mes émotions et mes questions devaient se transposer sur mon visage, ce qui commençait à m'agacer sérieusement car mes questions et pensées étaient personnelles, car la vampire, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, me sourit encore plus, je me demandais comment elle faisait car son sourire d'avant était déjà immense, et me dit de sa voix calme et rassurante :

-Je comprends totalement que les révélations que je te fais sont déroutantes, c'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu réagisse comme çà, et si tu le veux et seulement si tu le veux, je peux te raconter la suite, sinon je pourrais attendre que tu ailles un peu mieux mentalement.

Alors là j'étais dans un monde parallèle, c'est çà. Ma théorie du rêve de tout à l'heure était la bonne, les Volturis me sauvent et me ramènent avec eux, puis quand je me réveille je découvre que je ne sais plus ce que je suis, que deux cœurs sont proches de moi, et que j'entends encore d'ailleurs, alors que je suis chez les Volturis et qu'ici il ne vit que des vampires.

Mais non, Bella arrête de te mentir ! Je savais très bien que ce que je vivais étais bien réel, la souffrance que j'avais ressentit durant cette dernière semaine était tellement forte que je savais que si je rêvais je me serais réveillée, donc forcément je ne pouvais rêver. Il fallait que j'affronte la réalité en face, que j'affronte ma poisse légendaire encore une fois et que je sois forte. Je pris donc une grande inspiration, je fixai mon regard sur celui de cette vampire aux yeux rouges et dit :

- Ça va je peux t'écouter.

- Tout d'abord, je pense que je dois me présenter pour que tu comprennes mieux plus tard. Je m'appelle Léna, j'ai été transformée il y a 189 ans par un Volturi, mais bon tout cela, ce sont des détails qui ne doivent pas t'intéresser je pense. Je possède un don, celui de pouvoir faire disparaître mon odeur et ma couleur d'yeux, pour pouvoir ressembler à un humain normal, quand je suis comme ça les vampire ne font pas de différence entre moi et un humain. A vrai dire c'est ce don qui m'a sauvé. Je suis donc une envoyée des Volturi mais une envoyée un peu spéciale. Déjà je ne vis pas ici à Volterra mais en France avec mon compagnon et mon frère jumeau. Mais ce qui fait ma particularité, c'est déjà que nous sommes plus libres de nos mouvements que les autres mais surtout ce sont nous qui sommes envoyés quand il se passe quelques chose d'anormal ou qui pourrait mettre en danger notre secret. Nous sommes les médiateurs, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment et que les Volturis ou leurs bras droits viennent, comment dire pour ne pas te brusquer... supprimer les éléments dérangeants.

Tout en me disant cela, Léna me regarda, un peucomme une grande sœur, alors que je ne là connaissais que depuis qu'elle avait franchi les portes de cette chambre, elle me regardait pour savoir si je me choquais de ses paroles, et si elle devait s'arrêter à chaque instant. Cependant, ce quelle me racontait était bien, passionnant même, mais je ne voyais aucun rapport avec moi, à moins que ...

mais Lena, voyant que je ne montrais aucun signe particulier sur mon visage, se remit à dire :

- Je te raconte tout cela, car en fait, quand on t'a retrouvée au bord de cette falaise ou l'on t'as vue sauter, Aro était là car oui il s'agit bien de lui, et je dois dire que ce très rare qu'Aro se déplace spécialement pour quelqu'un. Arrivés là-bas il a senti quelque chose de fort en toi , une grande force et il a décidé de ne pas te tuer, il t'a mordu puis transporté ici pour poursuivre ta transformation normalement. Et il veut que tu viennes avec moi et que tu acceptes cette proposition.

-Attends, attends 2 secondes s'il te plait ! Tu veux dire que je suis un vampire, un vrai vampire ?

-Eh bien, pour être honnête avec toi, tu ne l'es pas totalement....


	26. 25 : de surprise en surprise

Comment ça pas vraiment ? Attendez deux secondes, je le suis ou je ne le suis pas ?

Il n'y a pas d'alternative, sinon IL me l'aurait dit.

En pensant à LUI, la blessure de mon cœur mort, enfin je n'en savais rien pour l'instant, se rouvrit.

Il était vrai que depuis mon réveil je n'avais toujours pas pensée à lui, même si j'avais toujours ce poids en moi, signe de sa trahison. Mais avoir repensée à lui avait réouvert cette plaie insoutenable, celle de mon cœur meurtrie, la même que j'avais lorsqu'il m'avait quittée...

Je décidais de ne pas penser à lui pour l'instant car je ne voulais pas craquer devant Lena ou du moins pas tout de suite, car je sentais que ce qu'elle allait m'annonçer n'allait pas être facile à digérer. Mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui demandai la fameuse question qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit :

-Que suis-je alors ?

Lena, me regarda avec tendresse puis elle me dit la réponse que j'attendais depuis un moment mais surtout que je redoutais :

-Tu n'es ni un vampire ni une humaine. Tu es une sorte de demi vampire.

Et tu es la première : personne avant toi n'a été comme ça. Tu es unique Bella.

Ah la belle affaire ! Je suis unique ! Ni une humaine ni une vampire. Alors celle-là elle est pas mal. Et bien sûr il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi. Je devais bien sûr avoir quelque chose en moi qui m'avait fait devenir ainsi. Encore un de ces trucs bizarres qui peuplent mon existence. J'en avais ras-le-bol. Pour une fois que je pouvais enfin être comme tout le monde, enfin tout le monde c'est relatif, mais plutôt enfin comme d'autres personnes. Il a fallut que quelque chose se produise en moi et me transforme en un être unique. Je suis maudite, je ne vois pas d'autre mots. Je suis maudite.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi à une vitesse folle ; je décidai donc de sortir de ce lit et de me mettre devant la fenêtre de cette chambre qui m'a accueillie durant ma transformation, enfin si je peux appeler ce qui m'était arriver une transformation !

Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas normale, c'est vrai ! Déjà, étant humaine, je résistais au télépathe et maintenant je ne peux pas devenir un vampire mais une sorte de demi vampire. Il devait bien avoir une réponse au fait que je ne soit pas un vampire normal. Et je voulais la savoir. De toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que je vivais en ce moment même.

Je soufflai afin de me donner du courage et demandai à Lena :

-Sais-tu pourquoi je ne suis pas un vrai vampire ?

Tout en disant cela je me retournai pour pouvoir regarder Lena dans les yeux, celle-ci comprenant ma détresse se leva aussi du lit et vint vers moi. Elle me prit la main. Comme une mère, une confidente alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis peu. Je regrettai à ce moment d'avoir posée cette question car le geste de Lena ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Euh... Bella.... comment te le dire...., à son tour elle souffla un bon coup, et reprit :

-Je ne connais pas tes aptitudes en tant que demi vampire donc je vais te poser une question qui va te sembler bizarre mais entends-tu deux cœurs battre, voire trois ?

J'acquiesçai car oui, je les entendais et trouvais d'ailleurs dangereux de laisser des humains dans cet endroit. Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport entre ça et moi à part peut-être que je sentais mon cœur à moi bouger.

-Bon, tout d'abord, un de ces cœurs est le tien, mais ça tu as dû le remarquer. Mais les deux autres sont des cœurs d'enfants, enfin pas encore. Ce sont des cœurs de fœtus. Et ce sont eux qui sont a l'origine de ta nature de demi vampire. Tu es enceinte Bella !

Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne pouvais pas être enceinte. Ce n'est pas possible. Non c'était une blague c'est ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'être ! Le seul avec qui je l'avais fait était LUI. Je ne pouvais décemment pas attendre des enfants de l'homme qui m'a trahi. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Tomber enceinte d'un homme qui ne m'a sûrement jamais aimé.

Je me suis glissée contre le mur de la pièce et je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Enceinte, j'étais enceinte, enceinte de l'homme ou plutôt du vampire que j'aime et qui lui n'a jamais dû m' aimer et qui en plus m'avait trahi. Et je lui en voulais tellement. Il m'avait fait tellement souffrir. J'ai tellement pleuré pour Lui. Et au moment que je croyais que tout était bel et bien finit entre nous je me retrouvais enceinte, enceinte de lui.

Le poignard qui s'était logé dans mon cœur depuis le moment où je l'avais vu à genoux devant elle, s'enfonça encore plus dans celui-ci, et il bougeait pour me faire toujours plus mal, ne me laissant aucun répit. Je me sentais mal, très mal, mon cœur souffrait atrocement. Je voulais en finir encore une fois mais cette fois je voulais y arriver, ne plus avoir quelqu'un pour me sauver.

Qu'allais-je faire? Je ne me sentais pas capable d'élever des enfants seule, surtout si ces enfants étaient en parti les siens ! Non ! Je ne le pouvais pas !

Là, je sentis les bras tièdes de Lena qui m'encerclaient les épaules. Elle me souleva , me remit sur le lit pour enfin me bercer doucement.

Je ne savais quoi faire, d'un côté il était hors de question que je continue ma grossesse afin d'avoir des enfants d'un homme qui ne m'aimait pas et qui avait seulement profité de moi en attendant son âme sœur. Mais d'un autre côté je voulais garder ses bébés car j'aimais toujours Edward et je me disais que cette grossesse me rattachait en partie à lui. J'étais complètement perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Allais-je continuer de vivre ou allais-je décider de mettre fin à mes jours pour de bon? Aucune idée, aucune réponse ne me venait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Tuoutce que je sais en ce moment c'est que toutes les larmes que j'avais versées durant cette découverte m'avait fatigué. Je m'allongeai donc en chien de fusil. Et quelques minutes plus tard je sombrai vers un monde qui, je l'espère, serait meilleur que celui dans lequel j'étais en ce moment


	27. 26 : un recommencement

-Mademoiselle, désirez-vous quelque chose ?

-Un steak tartare et de l'eau s'il vous plait.

-Et vous mademoiselle ?

-Rien, merci.

Le steward partit non sans nous avoir reluquées une dernière fois. Eh oui, me voilà dans un avion en partance de l'Italie pour aller en France. Plus précisément en Dordogne, d'après ce que m'a dit Lena.

Je dois dire que en trois mois, il s'était passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie. Tout d'abord je voyais l'homme de ma vie, mon âmes sœur, demander en mariage son ex-fiancée. Accablée par cette découverte et surtout par le chagrin qu'elle m'avait occasionnée je décidai de mettre fin à mes jours en sautant d'une falaise. Puis mes plans on été retournés et je me suis réveillée quelques jours après mon saut dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. A peine avais-je eu le temps de me demander où j'étais qu'un vampire entrait dans cette pièce et me fit découvrir que j'avais été transformé par le 'roi' des vampires mais que cependant je n'étais pas un vrai vampire mais une sorte de demi-vampire, et que la cause de ma semi transformation était que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux, et que ceux-ci avaient comme absorbé une partie du venin qui coulait dans mes veines par le cordon ombilical, et que eux aussi seraient des cas uniques dans leur genre.

Ils seraient des enfants de 'demi-vampire', que je détestais ce terme, et d'un vrai vampire. Ils seraient les seuls dans leur cas aussi. Enfants de vampire sans en être vraiment. Même si leurs caractéristiques ne sont pas encore définies, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Il serait sans doute puissants. Enfin, c'est ce que pense Aro.

Car oui j'ai bien rencontré celui qui a fait ce que je suis devenue. Je l'ai même vu plusieurs fois lors de mon séjour à Volterra. Mon cas l'intéresse particulièrement, il est vrai que mon histoire est assez déroutante : rencontrer des vampires, savoir leur secret et n'avoir jamais rien dit, tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux, et en plus tomber enceinte de lui n'était pas une histoire que tout humain peut se vanter d'avoir eu.

Mais après tout je ne la regrette pas cette vie. Certes j'aurais souffert, beaucoup souffert même, mais elle m'a apporté quelques mois de bonheur intense, en tout cas de mon côté, car pour le sien je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant. Et puis cette vie d'humaine m'a apporté aussi l'un de mes plus grands choix du moment : mes enfants.

Certes, sur le moment où j'ai appris leurs venus, je ne voulais pas d'eux. Je me sentais trahi par leur père. Et surtout j'étais totalement paniqué par ce qui venait de m'arriver. Et je crois que je ne me sentais pas prête pour être mère, d'ailleurs en ce moment je ne me sens toujours pas prête. Mais le destin m'a offert l'opportunité de devenir mère et je vais essayer de relever ce défi, quelques soient les difficultés.

C'est Lena qui m'a fait réaliser tout cela. Il m'a fallu énormément de discutions avec elle pour qu'elle arrive à me le faire comprendre. Mais maintenant je sais que je ferai n'importa quoi pour que mes enfants ne manquent de rien dans leurs vie, à part peut être un père mais...

-Bella, ça va, tu te sens bien ?

-Moi ça va, je me repose un peu, mais je crois que c'est à toi qui faut poser cette question, tous ces humains ne te donnent pas...

-Ca va aller, je pense pouvoir me contrôler, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est pas la première

fois que je prends l'avion, même si j'évite avec tout ce sang chaud constamment autour de nous, me murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que personne ne nous entende.

Elle avait bien fait car à peine sa phrase était finie que le steward de tout à l'heure revint avec mon repas que j'avais commandé. Il m'installa donc mon steak cru et ma bouteille d'eau près de moi. Il me souhaita un bon appétit avec un sourire charmeur. Puis il nous laissa seules.

Je me jetais sur mon steak et j'entendis Lena dire en rigolant :

-Bon appétit!

Eh oui, le lendemain de ma transformation, quand Aro est venu me voir pour la première fois depuis que j'étais réveillée, il me posa une question. Si ma gorge me brûlait et si j'avais soif. Je lui répondis que non, je n'avais pas ces symptômes. Malgré ma réponse Aro décida quand même de me faire sortir, en plein nuit bien sûr, pour voir comment je réagirais face aux humains et si ma soif se déclencherait à ce moment-là. Cependant, tout ce que cette soirée a déclenché était ma fatigue. Pour moi, les humains ne dégageaient que des odeurs plus fortes que quand j'étais humaine mais cela s'arrêtait là. Plus tard j'ai découvert qu'en fait j'avais un énorme penchant pour les viandes crues, toutes les viandes crues. Et que ça. Le sang pur me donne des nausée et la viande cuite a goût de carton mâché. Donc maintenant ma nourriture se compose de viande crue et aussi d'eau, ce qui est bizarre pour Aro mais bon vu que je suis pas normal de tout façon...

Une fois mon repas terminé et que mon plateau repas fut emporté par le steward, je posai ma tête contre l'appui tête et mis ma mains sur mon ventre, où je sentais les deux petits battements de cœur de mes enfants. Ce geste, je ne le faisais que depuis quelques semaines. Avant, je ne le pouvais pas, savoir qu'ils étaient en moi, m'était impossible. Tout cela c'est bien sûr grâce à Lena, je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cela. En quelques semaines elle connaissait déjà toute ma vie en entier. J'avais pu me confier à elle sans crainte. Elle avait été ma confidente en quelques jours. Elle m'inspirait tellement la confiance. C'était une vrai perle rare. Un vrai mélange des 3 filles Cullens, elle avait l'air maternelle d'Esmée, la joie d'Alice et la beauté de Rose. Mais elle avait une maturité exceptionnelle, enfin j'imagine que cela est normal pour un vampire de 250 ans.

Lena m'avait raconté vaguement son histoire. Elle avait été transformé ainsi que son frère par Marcus qui l'avaient rencontré un jour dans leur village de Suisse, cependant tout comme moi avec Aro, Marcus avait sentis que Lena et son frère avaient un grand potentiel, et il ne s'était pas trompé car Lena était assez puissante vu la démonstration qu'elle m'avait faite de ses pouvoirs, quand Lena mettait en 'marche son pouvoir' on ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir si elle était en vampire ou un humain. Ce qui est vrai cela devait être très pratique pour surprendre des vampires en pleine action. Et encore Lena m'a raconté que son compagnon et son frère avait beaucoup plus de talents et de pouvoirs qu'elle.

Moi je ne savais toujours pas si je possédais un don ou pas. Mais cela n'a pas empêché Aro de me proposer de partir avec Lena pour agrandir son groupe. Je ne voulais pas refuser car je commençais à beaucoup m'attacher à Lena, et de plus je ne voulais pas accoucher à Volterra car je ne me sentais pas à mon aise là bas. Donc nous étions en direction de la Dordogne où habitait Lena et sa famille. Elle m'avait vaguement décrit sa maison en me disant que j'allais avoir de la place car la maison était entourée d'un hectare de terrain et 21 hectares de bois autour de nous. Autant dire que la maison était isolée. Mais cela me fera du bien je pensais car en ce moment tout ce que je recherchais était le calme et la sérénité pour pouvoir faire le point dans ma vie et surtout pourvoir y écrire une nouvelle partie. Une partie où il ne sera pas là mais où ses enfants tiendront une grande place dans mon cœur.

-Bella, me dit Lena en me secouent légèrement, nous atterrissons.

En effet, quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis une hôtesse de l'air annonçer en français, enfin il me le semblait car je ne connaissais pas cette langue, que nous atterrissions.

Quand l'avions se posa enfin. Lena et moi nous levâmes puis nous sortîmes. Nous prîmes le bus qui nous déposa devant l'aéroport puis nous prîmes nos bagages. Et à peine avais-je eu le temps de sortir de l'aéroport pour aller vers le parking que Lena sauta sur deux magnifiques jeunes hommes. Dont l'un me fit l'effet de l'avoir déjà rencontré, j'en étais même certaine.


	28. 27 : un homme sortit de mon passé

Je regardais cet homme. Il était beau bien sûr, comme tous les vampires du monde. Mais il avait aussi quelque chose qui me rappelait une personne de mon enfance, que j'avais perdu de vue, comme beaucoup de personnes de mon ancien entourage. Sauf que cette personne-là était partie bien avant mon adolescence et toutes les péripéties qu'avait occasionné mon arrivée à Forks. En tout cas, le vampire que Lena embrassait à pleine bouche avait vraiment les mêmes traits que l'un des hommes de mon enfance. D'ailleurs quand lui et Lena finirent leurs retrouvailles, pleines d'amour , ce qui me fit un mal au cœur car cela me fit penser que moi je n'avais pas, ou plutôt plus, un homme qui m'attendrait à mon arrivée à un endroit.

Mais je chassais vite cette pensée de ma tête car je ne voulais pas encore craquer pour mon amour perdu, je me réservais cela pour mes moments de solitude ...

-Bella, Bella? Ouh, ouh ! Tu es avec nous ?

Ce fut la voix mélodieuse de Lena, qui me tira de mes pensées. Je lui souris et acquiesçai.

Cependant je vis que le compagnon de Lena se redressa quand il entendit mon nom. J'en conclus que lui aussi devait avoir quelqu'un de ses proches ayant mon nom ou alors il pourrait être ... non ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur lui maintenant, non ce n'était pas lui !

A vrai dire je ne gardais qu'un souvenir assez flou de son visage, c'est vrai, il avait disparu quand j'avais 4 ans.

Je décidai de tenter quand même de voir si mes suppositions étaient vraies. Aprés tout, comme on dit, le ridicule ne tue pas.

-Mat ?

L'homme se figea, inerte en plein milieu de l'aéroport. Je ne savais absolument plus quoi penser, je me trompais forcement, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. J'avais encore dû me tromper, après tout je ne faisais que cela en ce moment. Je rougis de honte devant cet homme qui restait toujours aussi fixe jusqu'à ce que Lena dit d'un air ahurie :

-Vous vous connaissez ?

Choc ! Voilà le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Autant je m'étais faite à l'idée de passer encore pour une folle qui fait des bourdes, mais l'hypothèse que je ne m'étais pas trompée était minime or l'homme figé devant moi ressemblait presque trait pour trait, avec la beauté vampirique en plus, à un membre cher de mon ancienne vie et de plus il portait le même prénom. Donc les chances qu'il soit la personne à qui je pense depuis le début avait explosé .

En tout cas, l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi était dans le même état de choc que moi. Nous restâmes comme cela pendant au moins une minute, entourés de personnes qui couraient presque pour ne pas louper leur avion quand Mat murmura :

-Isabella c'est bien toi ?

Isabella ? Là je crois que plus aucun doute n'était possible, il s'agissait bien de Mat, de Mon Mat. Et là, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers temps, la trahison que j'avais subie, ma souffrance, ma grossesse furent oubliées quelques secondes. En fait elles furent oubliées seulement le temps où je me précipitai sur lui et que je le serrai dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes un bon moment comme cela, je me doutais que Lena et l'autre homme qui devait sûrement être son frère ne devaient pas comprendre ce qui arrivait mais pour l'instant cela ne me préoccupait pas. Je profitais juste de cet homme, ou plutôt ce vampire, qui avait été l'un des hommes les plus importants de mon enfance.

Je dois dire qu'être dans ses bras me rappelait mon enfance, un moment de ma vie qui était insouciant, un moment où l'amour ne m'avait pas encore touché et fait le plus grand mal...

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Isa !

Isa, mon dieu ! Là il n'y avait plus aucun doute,j'étais sûre et certaine que c'était lui. Il a toujours été le seul à avoir le droit de pouvoir m'appeler comme ça. En attendant ce surnom, je resserrai mon étreinte et me mis encore une fois à pleurer. Seulement c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur mes joues, ce qui était très rare en ce moment.

-Euh... surtout dites-le nous si on dérange !

C'était une voix mélodieuse qui nous sortit de cette étreinte pleine de nostalgie.

Je me retournai donc pour voir d'où elle venait et je découvris que c'était le frère de Lena qui avait parlé.

Je dois dire que même pour un vampire cette personne était extrêmement belle, il était un peu Rosalie en homme. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés, sa peau blanche comme chaque vampire mais elle avait un petit plus que je ne saurais décrire, ses yeux étaient bleus enfin j'imagine que c'était des lentilles pour que les humains ne soient pas choqués par leur vraie couleur. Il avait une classe sans pareil, avec une forme de désinvolture dans sa façon de se tenir. A vrai dire il me faisait penser à cet homme anglais gentleman et coureur de jupon qui est souvent dans les film.

Quand il remarqua que mon attention était sur lui, il s'approcha de moi et me fit un baise-main comme un vrai gentleman. Ce qui me surprit. Puis il me dit :

-Avant de savoir ce qu'une aussi belle demoiselle faisait dans les bras de mon beau-frère adoré, là il retourna vers Mat qui était revenu vers une Lena très perplexe, je voulais me présenter, et qui sait, peut-être avoir aussi une étreinte d'une des femmes les plus belles de cet endroit.

Là je sentis mes joues devenir rouges, et oui j'avais encore mes rougeurs d'humaine ce qui m'exaspérait au plus au point.

-Je me présente, reprit-il, Joshua, Joshua Lunel, et je dois dire que je suis ravi de faire la connaissance d'une femme avec une beauté comme la vôtre.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre, cet homme me troublait beaucoup, j'étais comme attirée par lui. Ce fut Lena encore une fois qui me tira de cette situation en disant :

-Josh, s'il te plait n'utilise pas ton pouvoir sur elle et encore plus ici, toutes les femmes te regardent.

Il était vrai que beaucoup de personne surtout du sexe féminin avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Je le regardai, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait. et Joshua dû le voir car il s'approcha encore plus de moi et me dit à l'oreille :

-La séduction est un pouvoir que je maitrise bien, disons.

Là encore, le souffle me fut coupé, je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire, j'étais dépassée, voilà le mot qui me caractérisait, tout m'arrivait en même temps, j'étais déboussolée et je sentais que cela ne faisait que commençer.

Je fus encore sortie de mes pensées par Lena qui se tourna vers Mat en disant :

-Je peux savoir comment tu connais Bella ?

Mat, oui je l'avais oublié, j'avais été obnubilé littéralement par Joshua, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je me re-concentrai donc et je vis Mat qui me regarda, me sourit avec un de ses sourires bienveillants qui m'avaient tant manqués dans la fin de mon enfance. Il souffla puis annonça :

-Bella est ma nièce


	29. 28 : retour de mission

-Josh appelle Bella, Josh appelle Bella tu me reçois ?

-Hein, euh, oui... j'étais dans mes pensés, désolée, tu disais quoi ?

-Que l'hôtesse de l'air blonde était plutôt pas mal pour une humaine t'en penses quoi ? Je tentes ou pas ?

-Tu veux vraiment mon avis ?

Je le regardai avec sévérité, un peu comme une mère regarde son enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise.

-Euh... en faite non, je ne crois pas.

Cependant il esquissa le geste de se lever mais je lui tapai sur la main sur le faire se rassoir.

-Ok, ok, je reste ici, dit-il d'un ton boudeur

je souris à sa remarque et remis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles.

Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin des fois ! Un vrai capricieux, surtout quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, une des conséquences de son don vu que personne ne pouvais lui résister, alors bien sûr quand il a vu que mon don de bouclier se développait et que son pouvoir ne marchait plus sur moi, il avait vraiment été vexé. Mais maintenant il étais sûr d'avoir quelqu'un qui le remet dans le droit chemin quand il dérape avec ses jolies conquêtes.

Je tournai la tête et je vis qu'il boudait toujours, ce qui m'apporta un petit rire.

Malgré ses petites gamineries j'adorais Josh. Il était un peu comme un petit rayon de soleil pour moi, il me faisait oublier toutes mes peines, enfin pendant quelques instants du moins..

J'arrêtais de penser quelques instants car mes petits bouts se mirent « à jouer du tamtam » comme disait Lena avec mon ventre. Je mis donc ma main dessus ce qui les calma un peu.

Et oui les bébés ont grandi, et avec eux mon ventre. D'ailleurs Joshua dit que je ressemble de plus en plus à une montgolfière, bien sûr il disait ça pour me taquiner, son passe temps favori du moment car il sait qu'en disant ça, j'aillais démarrer au quart de tour avec mes hormones de femme enceinte, enfin je dirais surtout avec les hormones d'une femme « demi-vampire » enceinte de jumeaux qui sont presque à terme.

Et oui j'en suis déjà à 8 mois de grossesse, un exploit quand on sait que les femmes enceintes de jumeaux accouchent la plupart du temps prématurément, mais bon mes enfants ne sont pas comme tous les autres alors je me dit que cela est peut-être normal.

J'en étais donc à 8 mois de grossesse et 6 mois environ que j'étais devenu une « demi-vampire », 6 mois que j'essayais de me remettre de Sa trahison, 6 mois que je pleurais tous les soirs dans mon lit avant de dormir, malgré les protestations de Lena qui dit que cela n'est pas bon ni pour moi,ni pour les bébés. Mais le seul remède pour mon cœur brisé sont ces pleurs, mes enfants et aussi ma nouvelle famille.

Car oui, Mat, Lena et Josh sont une vrai famille pour moi. Ils me soutiennent, me réconfortent et me maternent un peu, enfin surtout Lena.

Lena, ma Lena, sans elle je en sais pas dans quel état je serais aujourd'hui.

C'est vrai c'est elle qui m'a presque tout appris sur ma condition, elle avait fait des recherches pour moi et les bébés, elle m'avait entraînée pour trouver quel était mon don.

Lena est mon pilier dans ma nouvelle vie, ma confidente, elle connaissait toute ma vie sans la moindre exception, elle est ma bonne conseillère.

Le terme me fit sourire, car il était vrai que dès que nous avions un soucis la première personne que nous allions voir c'était évidemment Lena.

Comme je me disais la première fois que je l'avais vue dans cette chambre qui avait accueillit ma « semi transformation », Lena possédait un savant mélange de Esmée, Alice et Rose.

Elle pouvait se montrer tendre, folle voir même déjantée, mais aussi juste quand elle le voulait.

Elle sait quoi faire et quand le faire. Elle savait mener avec brio la mission qu'Aro, Marcus et Caïus lui avaient confié.

En bref elle était La femme que tout le monde rêve d'être et rêve d'avoir. Et ça ce n'est pas mon oncle qui dira le contraire.

Mon oncle, cela me fait toujours tout drôle de le revoir même si cela fait maintenant 6 mois que l'on se voyait tous les jours. C'est vrai quoi, j'avais fais mon deuil de lui il y a longtemps, je me disais que la prochaine fois que l'on se verrait ce serait au ciel. Et bien je m'étais encore trompé. Et encore une fois dans ma vie le surnaturel m'avait rattrapé, en me faisant retrouver le frère de ma mère après plus de 15 ans de disparition.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'est que l'on avait essayé de rattraper au maximum le temps que l'on avait perdu tous les deux. Nous nous racontâmes nos vies respectives et ce depuis notre dernière rencontre le jour de mon 4eme anniversaire, d'ailleurs Mat fut étonné que je m'en souvienne encore.

Cependant, avoir raconté ma vie à Mat m'avait légèrement plongé dans une nostalgie de tristesse. Car toute mon histoire me fit penser à Charlie, Renée, Angela et tout le monde. C'est vrai j'étais parti si vite sans pouvoir les revoir une dernière fois ou leur dire un dernier en revoir. Dans ces moments-là, je pensais beaucoup à Charlie qui devait être bien seul et surtout sans nouvelle de moi. Quelle fille indigne je faisais. C'est vrai après tout, Charlie ne méritait pas ce que je lui faisais subir.

Au début j'avais tenté de lui écrire ou de l'appeler mais Mat et Lena m'en dissuadaient vite et ils avaient raison car comme il disait je ne savait pas si pour lui j'étais encore en vie ou non, car peut être que les Cullens ou Jake lui avait dit cela pour ne plus le faire souffrir. Et puis de toute façon je savais que si je donnais de mes nouvelles Charlie s'empresserait de venir me chercher ou vouloir me voir et cela m'était impossible car je ne voulais pas l'exposer au monde auquel j'appartenais maintenant. Donc j'étais resté sans donner aucune nouvelle à personne, maintenant les seuls moments auxquels je m'accordais de penser à eux étaient les souvenirs que je gardais d'eux et je me faisais petit à petit l'idée que je ne les reverrais plus jamais et que je ne pourrais jamais leur présenter mes enfants.

Mais au moins je me dis que mes enfants auront quand même un petit lien avec ma vraie famille grâce à Mat, d'ailleurs celui-ci prenait son rôle de « grand tonton » très au sérieux. Il a même été jusqu'à leurs faire une chambre rien que pour eux. Bien sûr les couleurs de la chambre sont neutres étant donné que je ne connaissais pas le sexe des bébés. En tout cas ce qu'avait fait Mat m'avait beaucoup touché et je voyais dans son geste ce que Charlie aurait fait s'il avait était à sa place. Ce geste m'avait tellement touché que je me suis mise à pleurer sur l'épaule de Mat pendant près d'une heure après qu'il m'ait montré leur nouvelle chambre toute prête à les accueillir.

Un des petits me donna encore un coup de pied, j'enlevais donc mes écouteurs et mis la main sur l'endroit où le petit pied avait tapé.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'hôtesse de l'air blonde de Josh prit son micro et annonça dans plusieurs langues :

-Mesdames, messieurs nous commençons notre atterrissage vers Bordeaux, la température extérieur avoisine les 2 degrés. Air France vous remercie d'avoir choisi sa compagnie et espère que votre voyage vous a satisfait.

-Tu peux pas savoir comment poupée, murmura Josh.

Je lui tapais l'arrière de la tête, un petit jeu entre nous. Enfin pour moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir descendu de l'avion, passé devant le poste de douane, pris nos bagages, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la voiture. Mat et Lena à l'avant et Josh et moi à l'arrière car mon gros ventre ne me permettait pas d'aller devant.

Une fois installés josh souffla et dit :

-J'espère que cette fois on va avoir un peu de repos, j'en ai marre moi de courir toujours en Roumanie voir Stefan et Vladimir, je comprends qu'ils digèrent mal le fait de s'être fait piquer la place par les Volturis mais bon maintenant ça va faire pus de 10 siècles, il faudrait peut être qu'ils acceptent maintenant.

Nous rîmes à la réplique de Josh. Il était vrai qu'il avait pas franchement tord. Tous les mois nous nous rendions en Roumanie pour calmer les ardeurs des 2 vampires. Nous y allions tellement souvent que nous avions acheté une maison secondaire.

La réplique de Josh fut la seule de tout le trajet. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensés.

Moi bien sûr je pensais à mes enfants, mes petit trésors qui étaient maintenant ma seule raison de vivre. Plus ma grossesse avançait plus je les aimais: je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était de tenir ces petits bouts de chou dans mes bras, les serrer contre moi et les aimer pour deux car ils n'auront que moi comme parent.

Certes j'avais bien pensé à un moment à avertir Edward que je n'étais pas morte et qu'il allait être père mais cette idée partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, tout simplement parce que je pensais qu'Edward avait autre chose à faire que d'élever des enfants qu'il avait eu avec son ex-petit amie humaine. Et puis voir Edward tous les jours avec à son bras Laura me serait insupportable; donc mes enfants n'auront pas de père et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi...

je continuais mes pensés durant toute la fin du trajet, tout en caressant mon ventre car les bébés étaient de plus en plus agités.

Une fois arrivés sur le chemin venant à notre maison, nous vîmes 3 voitures devant notre portail. Mat donna un coup de frein et nous nous redressâmes tous sur nos sièges. Qui cela pouvait être ? Nous nous ne connaissions pas et puis de toute façon personne ne venait jamais ici ! Nous nous regardâmes tous puis nous sortîmes de la voiture, méfiants. Mat et Josh se mirent en avant ,nous contournâmes les voitures puis descendîmes les 200 mètres d'allée qui menait à la maison.

Et c'est là que je les vis, ces 7 vampires que je connaissais que trop bien puis je vis plus précisément son visage et là 2 douleurs firent les apparitions en moi, une dans mon cœur et une dans le bas de mon ventre, je me mis à crier, sentis de l'eau coulait le long de mes jambes, et puis un grand trou noir m'aspira vers un monde plein de coton, je sombrai.


	30. 29 : douleurs

vous connaissez ce moment, à votre réveil, où vous savez que vous êtes réveillée mais que vous êtes encore dans une sorte de coton, un fin duvet vous enveloppe et ne veut pas se détacher de vous pour l'instant ? Et bien, ce moment, je le vis en ce moment, non seulement je connais la cause de mon état et il n'est pas à faite que je me réveille d'une douce nuit de sommeil mais qu'on m'a donné de la morphine pour ne pas que je souffre. Seulement l'effet ne marche pas vraiment car je suis peut être dans un état second mais je ressens presque toutes mes contractions, d'ailleurs en parlant du loup...

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIEE, arrêtez ça tout de suite, j'ai trop mal, pitié arrêtez tous, je ne vais pas tenir !

Je tenais la main de quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas qui et puis cela étais le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. Je voulais juste que ces contractions de malheur arrêtent une bonne fois pour toute. J'entendais quelques personnes me soutenir mais je ne pouvais pas mettre de visages sur ces voix, j'étais dans mon monde, semi-cotonneux et peuplé de souffrance.

Je l'avais tellement voulue ce moment ! Seulement j'étais loin de l'imaginer comme cela ! Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir imaginé ou de l'avoir rêvé, ça personne ne pourra le nier. Mais à ce moment même je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'il s'arrête au plus vite. Que tout s'arrête, que la douleur parte, qu'elle arrête de me torturer comme cela. Que tout cela cesse s'il vous plait. Je crois que je vais m'arracher les cordes vocales à force de hurler comme cela. Je crois qu'il n'y a que l'amour pour vous faire endurer cela

Mais que ne ferions-nous pas par amour ? Oui certes, j'aimais mes enfants mais dites moi pourquoi ils me faisaient souffrir comme cela, pourquoi ?

-Bella, Bella écoute-moi, cette voix, elle me disait quelques chose mais mettre un visage dessus m'était toujours autant impossible, cependant je faisais tout mon possible pour me concentrer et entendre au mieux les paroles de cette personne qui me disait presque en boucle maintenant :

-Bella, inspire à fond, bloque ta respiration et pousse de toutes tes forces.

Il me fallut un petit moment pour comprendre la signification de la phrase tellement je n'en pouvais plus, une fois que je l'ai comprise, la seule pensée qui me venait était que je ne pouvais le faire, cela m'était totalement impossible, je ne m'en sentais absolument pas capable. Mais une voix à coté de moi, certainement celle qui me tenait la main, en tout cas ce n'était en tous pas la même voix que celle qui me donnait ces conseils foux, me dit :

-Bella, ma chérie, fais ce que l'on te dit, et tout ira bien, pense aux jumeaux, ils veulent juste sortir pour voir quelle maman géniale ils ont.

Les jumeaux, oui je faisais cela pour eux, car je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes amours, mais pourquoi me faisaient-ils tant souffrir ?

-Bella pousse maintenant !

Je rassemblai donc le si peu de force que qu'il me restait, concentrai mon esprit embrumé sur les conseils de ces voix et poussai comme je le pus tout en criant comme jamais je n'ai crié.

Puis je sentis que mes force me quittaient et je me rallongeai sur mon lit, essoufflée, épuisée, et surtout avec toujours la même douleur qui me tiraillait, cependant mon esprit commença à être plus clair. Mais je n'eus le temps de constater que cela car j'entendis encore une personne me dire de pousser, c'est donc ce que je fis, mais je ne le faisais que pour mes enfants et rien d'autre.

Cependant cette fois quelque chose changea à la fin de ma poussée. Tout d'abord je sentis que quelque chose sortait de moi tout en me soulageant un petit peu, puis quelques secondes après j'entendis un petit cri, des pleurs plus précisément, et je peux vous dire que malgré ton état cérébral encore légèrement embrumé ces pleurs étaient les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais entendu. Pour la première fois depuis que mon supplice avait commencé, j'ouvris mes yeux. Là je vis une petite merveille près de moi, tenue par une personne mais cela ne n'importait guère et à vrai dire je ne faisais attention à personne autour de moi, cela m'était complètement égal, la seule personne qui m'intéressait était toute petite avec quelques petits cheveux bruns sur la tête et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Cependant je ne pus en voir plus car une autre douleur me prit dans tout le corps. Oh non ! Pas encore ! Je n'en pouvais plus, pitié, arrêtez tous ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir et refaire ce que je viens de faire, je refermai les yeux pour pouvoir me concentrer, ou autre chose en fait je ne le savais pas, je voulais juste que tout ça arrête, que je puisse enfin voir mes bébés et que je ne souffre plus...

-Bella je sais que ce que je vais te demander n'est absolument pas facile, mais tu vas devoir repousser une autre fois de ton maximum.

-Non, haletai-je non, je... ne peux...pas,non.

-Bella, si tu pousses assez fort cela sera peut être bon. Allez ma grande, encore en dernier effort et tu pourras voir ton bébé.

Mon bébé, oui je voulais le voir mais pas en souffrant. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je sois en demi-vampire qui ressens toutes les souffrances comme un humain, pourquoi? Bella, reprends-toi ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Pense aux enfants, oui aux enfants.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration et poussai le plus fort que je pus, avec accompagnant ma poussée un énorme cri qui couvrit celui de mon premier bébé qui se trouvait juste dans la pièce d'à coté.

Je relâchai tous mes muscles, me rallongeant sur mon lit, et là j'entendis à nouveau des pleurs, mais pas les mêmes que ceux de tout à l'heure, ceux-là étaient une teinte plus basse et plus aigue, mais c'était quand même des pleurs de bébés, mon dernier petit ange avait décidé de sortir de mon ventre pour pointer le bout de son nez, j'en pleurais de joie et quelques secondes plus tard je sentais les bras de Morphée se tendre vers moi.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

J'entendis du bruit auprès de moi, un bruit de j'avais entendu juste avant... avant de sombrer ou dormir, à vrai dire je ne le sais pas. Je m'étirais dans mon lit. Mon corps était encore engourdi et douloureux mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car j'entendais mes bébés pleurer, oui voilà c'était les pleurs de mes enfants que j'entendais. Je me levai donc pour aller voir ce que mes merveilles avaient et surtout pour les découvrir et les redécouvrir car tout à l'heure je n'avais pas franchement pu. Je me levai donc, pris des vêtements dans mon armoire, regardai vers me fenêtre et vis qu'il faisait nuit noire, puis sortis de ma chambre en faisait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas ameuter les autres car je voulais avoir mes enfants juste à moi, au moins pour quelques instants.

J'entrai dans leurs chambres, et me dirigeai directement vers les deux petits berceaux en osier qui étaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Et là je vis des petites merveilles avec des yeux pleins de larmes, je les pris donc dans chacun de mes bras et m'assis vers le roking-chair. Une fois assise dessus, je me balançai un peu et au bout de quelques secondes les pleurs s'estompèrent, et je vis que mes petites merveilles s'étaient endormies. Je vis aussi une autre chose : les trésors portaient des pyjamas, certes ceux-là étaient banals mais les pyjamas étaient rose. Rose, j'avais donc deux petites filles, deux magnifiques petites filles qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, enfin pour l'instant. Dieu qu'elles étaient belles, avec leurs petites fossettes, leurs petites bouches, leurs cheveux bruns, et surtout leurs petites mains. J'étais vraiment en admiration devant elles, elles étaient ma raison de vivre depuis un moment déjà, mais de pouvoir les voir en vrai et les sentir contre moi, renforçait ce sentiment. Et à ce moment même je me promis de tout faire pour les protéger, pour qu'elles soient les plus heureuses possible.

Je restais un moment à les contempler un bon moment même, car quand je levai la tête, le soleil se levait doucement.

En faite la seule chose qui me fit sortir de ma contemplation fut les 3 coups frappés à la porte de la chambre, et c'est tout en redoutant l'identité de la personne que je l'autorisai à entrer. Mais je soufflais quand je vis que ce n'était que Lena qui venait me voir, non, qui venait nous voir. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis elle vint vers nous en souriant, caressa les joues de mes filles et lança :

-Tu as fais vraiment du bon travail ma chérie, elles sont magnifiques.

-Merci chuchotais-je

Que dire d'autre, c'est vrai, elles sont magnifiques, belles et encore tous ces qualificatifs ne sont rien pour leur beauté.

Nous restâmes un petit moment encore sans rien dire, juste à les observer. Je savais ce que Lena voulait aborder avec moi, elle testait le terrain on va dire, mais seulement là je ne voulais pas parler d'eux maintenant, je voulais juste profiter de mes filles. Cependant Lena coupa notre silence en me disant :

-Je peux te demander quelques chose ?

J'hésitai et lui répondis oui quand même :

-Je peux en prendre une ?

-Oui bien sur

Elle se pencha sur l'un de mes bras et prit l'un de mes trésors, puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Finalement elle me posa une autre question :

-Et puis-je savoir quels sont les prénoms de ces petits anges ?

Je souris. J'avais prévu plusieurs schémas, ne sachant pas si j'allais avoir l'honneur d'avoir des petits gars ou filles ou même les deux.

Je me levai, me dirigeai vers le fenêtre juste à coté de Lena et lui annonçai :

-Dans tes bras se trouve Héloïse Renée Swan et des mes bras il y a Andréa Esmée Swan.

-Joli. Tu as bon goût, ma puce et je peux te dire qu'Esmée va être aux anges.

Là, je sentais que nous allions partir vers un sujet sensible mais que malheureusement je ne pouvais éviter, alors je décidai de lancer le sujet au lieu de tourner en rond comme nous commencions à le faire.

-Qui les a avertis de ma présence ici ?

-Moi, murmura-t-elle

Là j'accusai le coup, elle savait pourtant mes sentiments à ce propos, je ne voulais plus le voir car il m'avait fait trop souffrir, et je ne voulais plus les voir car ils me feraient trop penser à lui. Pour moi le sujet était clos, mais apparemment Lena ne le voyait pas comme cela.

-Avant que tu ne me reproches quoi que ce soit je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai fais cela. Tout d'abord je pense que les Cullens et tout particulièrement Edward avaient le droit de savoir que tu étais en vie malgré tout et surtout que tu étais enceinte de lui. Ensuite je crois normal que les filles aient leur père auprès d'elles. Je sais ce que tu ressens à cause de lui mais je pense qu'il devait au moins connaître ses enfants. Tu sais bien que mon père n'a jamais su qu'il avait des enfants et je ne voulais pas que tes enfants vivent cela aussi, donc j'ai pris la liberté de les contacter. Et puis je pense que cela serait bien que tu parles avec lui, rien que pour savoir, de faire ton deuil, ou autre chose, mais je pense que cela te ferait du bien.

Que dire après un discours comme celui que vient de me tenir Lena ?Certes elle a peut-être raison sur certains points, mais je ne pouvais pas le revoir, cela était au-dessus de mes forces et elle le savait.

-Que te dire ? Oui, il a le droit de savoir qu'il est père, oui il a le droit de voir ses enfants. Et cela je ne peux le réfuter. Mais il est hors de question que je le vois, il peut voir les filles autant qu'il veut, ainsi que Les Cullens mais pour ce qui est de moi, c'est non et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

-Bella, soupira-t-elle.

-Non, Lena, je ne les empêcherais pas de les voir mais pour moi c'est hors de question!

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas les éviter vu qu'ils sont nos invités.

-Eh bien je resterais dans ma chambre. Je pensais franchement que toi tu me comprendrais, que tu saurais ce que je ressens.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais je pense que tu devrais au moins lui parler une fois, car tu as peut être mal vu ou compris que que tu as vu.

-Ah, parce que tu penses que voir l'homme que tu aimes a genoux devant son ex avec une bague à la main est quelques chose que j'ai mal compris ou interprété ?Franchement je suis peut-être naïve mais pas a ce point là.

-Je ne dis pas cela, Bella mais laisse lui s'expliquer au moins.

-NON !

J'avais crié cela tellement fort que les filles se réveillèrent et se mirent à pleurer. Du coup notre conversation fut coupée car nous nous occupâmes de les bercer pour les calmer. Cependant au bout de quinze minutes elle pleuraient toujours et Lena proposa :

-Elles ont surement faim, descendons en bas pour leur donner les biberons.

En bas, monde, invités, Cullens, Edward.

Oh non, il n'en est pas question. J'aillai le dire à Lena quand je vis mes filles qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes, non je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça , j'étais leur mère et je me faisais un devoir d'assister à leur premier biberon. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et suivis Lena qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine en traversant le salon et le couloir. En arrivant dans la pièce tant attendue, je vis que tout le monde sans exception était là et ils tournèrent tous la tête quand ils nous virent arriver. Quand ils découvrirent que les filles étaient avec nous, il se placèrent pour venir les voir, cependant moi je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille je mis donc Andréa dans les bras du premier venu, mais je en me demandais pas qui car je ne l'ai pas vu, puis je me dirigeai vers le frigo où des poches de sang attendaient d'êtres bues par mes anges. Je sortis le sang, pris deux biberons, mis le sang dans les biberons puis je mis ces derniers dans le micro-onde acheté spécialement pour les filles. Pendant que le repas de mes filles chauffait je me faisais un devoir de regarder le plateau du micro-onde pour ne pas les voir, cependant j'entendais les exclamations, puis enfin un petit CLIP qui m'annonçait que les biberons étaient chauds. Je les sortis, mis les tétines dessus puis me retournai pour donner les biberons.

Cependant quand je levai les yeux pour marcher je ne vis plus qu'une personne qui tenait dans ses bras mes deux anges, et cette personne était bien sûr Edward.

Bien sûr, cela j'aurais du m'en douter : j'étais tombé dans un piège. Cependant je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je me dirigeai donc vers eux, pris Héloïse dans mes bras, d'ailleurs je m'étonnai de si bien les distinguer l'une de l'autre. Je pris donc Héloïse dans mes bras tout en faisait attention à elle et à ne pas toucher son père et me dirigeai vers le table où je m'assis et portai le biberon aux lèvres de ma fille puis me concentrai sur elle. Cependant je vis qu'Edward resta un moment sur place puis fit comme moi et donna à manger à Andréa. Nous restâmes comme cela quelques minutes, entendant juste le bruit de suçons que faisaient les enfants en mangeant et puis Edward se mit à parler :

-Bella, Bella, s'il te plait, parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose, insulte-moi, mais ne reste pas dans ce silence, surtout que je ne peux entendre tes pensées.

Je restai de marbre.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plait, je n'y suis pour rien dedans, je te le jure, je t'aime et je sais que tu le sais, tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manqué.

-Mais oui bien sûr, et Laura te consolait après, murmurais-je le plus bas possible.

-Bella, Laura et moi ne sommes pas ensemble et je ne l'ai jamais demandé en mariage je te le jure.

-Mais bien sûr ! Quand tu étais à genoux devant elle, une bague en diamant à la main c'est pour ramasser une chaussette.

-Je n'ai jamais redemandé Laura en mariage, ce que tu as vu est une illusion qu'elle a créé...

-De quoi ?

-Laura a le pouvoir de créer des illusions et ce que tu as vu était une illusion qu'elle a créé.

J'enlevai la tétine de la bouche d'Héloïse car elle avait fini. Je me levai pour lui faire faire son rot.

Une illusion, mon dieu mais oui bien sûr ! Les troubles de ma vue quand j'ai quitté la pièce devaient être le moment où l'illusion se finissait. Mais attendez une minute !

-Et toi, pendant ce temps, que faisais-tu ? Tu le faisais en vrai, à moins que tu l'embrassais.

Il soupira et sourit un petit peu, tout en enlevant lui aussi le biberon de la bouche de Andréa et se lèvant aussi.

-J'étais aussi sous une illusion qu'elle avait créé où tu n'arrivais pas dans ma chambre, le temps que je revienne à moi, tu avais déjà fui, j'ai couru pour te rattraper, mais quand j'ai enfin retrouvé ta trace tu avais déjà sauté et ton corps n'était plus en bas, il ne restait plus qu'une marre de sang sur les rochers du bas.

Il arrêta son récit, mit notre fille dans le transat qui se trouvait sur le plan du bar, s'approcha de moi, prit Héloïse et refit pareil que pour sa sœur. Moi j'étais totalement pétrifiée et choquée. Je ne bougeais pas.

Edward s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras, sa tête dans mes cheveux. Il renifla mon odeur et me chuchota :

-Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu ce sang en bas de la falaise, rien que de penser que tu étais morte m'était impossible, alors quand j'ai vu tout ton sang en bas, j'étais dans un état qui m'est impossible de décrire, ce sont les garçons qui m'ont ramené à la maison. Je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir été dupé comme cela, j'aurais du prévoir ce qu'elle prévue, j'aurais du l'entendre dans son esprit. Et savoir que tu avais quitté ce monde pour moi était encore pire, j'étais une loque Bella, une vrai loque, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, cela m'était impossible je t'aime trop pour cela, tu es toute ma vie, tu es mon éternelle, tu es mon bonheur. Tu m'as tellement apporté depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, tellement de choses, et même des choses que je pensais impossible d'avoir. Elles sont magnifiques, aussi belles que leur mère.

Il enleva ma tête de son menton, vu je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, il mit deux doigts sous mon menton, et souleva ma tête. Je levai mes yeux vers lui.

Il était toujours aussi beau, toujours le même, toujours l'amour de ma vie.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de moi quand il me dit :

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours mon amour et personne ne pourra mettre fin à cet amour.

Et là il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était tendre, si tendre plein d'amour ! Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, je me retirais de lui. Et lui dis :

-Non je ne peux pas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. C'est trop tôt, trop précipité, je en veux pas, pas maintenant je suis désolée.

Et je partis en courant, les joues remplies de larmes, de la cuisine.


	31. Chapter 31

Mon dieu qu'est ce que les films à la télé deviennent de plus en plus niais, cela devient une vraie horreur. Voilà la phrase que je répétais en boucle depuis une bonne heure.

J'étais assise dans le canapé du salon avec pour seul accompagnement, vu que tout le monde était parti chassé, le gros nounours qu'Emmett avait acheté hier aux filles pour fêter leur 3 mois. Et oui j'ai bien dit 3 mois, mes filles, mes toutes petite filles avaient eu 3 mois hier. Mon dieu que le temps passe vite quand le bonheur est au rendez-vous. Car oui pour être heureuse je le suis.

Je suis la maman de deux petits anges, que dis-je deux merveilles. Elles étaient les deux petite filles les plus belles du monde et ce n'était parce que j'étais leur maman que je disais cela car toutes les personnes qui les voyaient me disaient la même chose. Je les aimais tellement, c'est quand même fou ! Moi qui ne voulais pas d'elles quand j'ai appris être enceinte, aujourd'hui je ne pouvais être loin d'elles, ne serait-ce que deux heures. Et je ne suis pas la seule car toute la famille est aux petits soins pour elles. Elles sont toujours dans les bras de quelqu'un, chaque jour elles possèdent une nouvelle chose, que ce soit des vêtements ou encore des jouets ou peluches. Je crois qu'elles sont les enfants les plus gâtés qu'il puisse exister mais en même temps comment ne pas gâter ces deux petites merveilles, et encore plus maintenant qu'elles ont appris à sourire. D'ailleurs j'ai été la première à qui elles ont fais ce cadeau, cela s'est passé il y a 15 jours. Un après midi, quand je suis venue dans le salon pour aller les coucher pour leur sieste, elles m'attendaient dans leur cosy. Quand elles m'ont aperçues, leurs lèvres se sont étirées pour me donner ce fameux sourire. J'étais tellement heureuse que je suis restée devant elles un petit moment en pleurs. Ce fut Edward qui me trouva comme cela et qui vit la cause de mon trouble ; il les regarda avec un grand sourire fier, puis il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota :

-Elles ont ton magnifique sourire.

Puis il prit les filles dans ses bras et avait été les coucher. Et moi j'étais restée à ma place, un grand sourire aux lèvres et frissonnante de partout à cause de ce que venait de dire Edward.

Je soufflais en pensant à Edward.

Que dire d'Edward ? Il est merveilleux tout simplement je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. Il est un père génial, il s'occupe merveilleusement bien des filles, toujours à les consoler si elles pleurent, à leur faire des grands sourires, à leur donner leurs biberons, à jouer des heures avec elles et même à les changer s'il faut. Un père formidable. Il leur a même composer une berceuse, qu'il leur joue tous les soirs pour qu'elles s'endorment. Je n'ai franchement rien à lui reprocher, que ce soit du point de vue des filles ou du mien. Depuis notre baiser après mon accouchement, il n'a rien tenté pour que un "nous" se reforme, voyant bien que j'avais souffert et que je souffre encore un peu malgré le fait qu'il n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, et je dois dire que je le remercie pour cela. Certes nous ne sommes pas ensembles, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous voir ni de nous parler, à vrai dire je crois que notre complicité n'a jamais été aussi forte. Nous pouvions rester des heures ensembles à parler de tout et de rien sans qu'il tente quelque chose, car il sentait bien que j'étais encore fragile au point de vue sentimental. Ainsi lors de nos moment où nous parlions pendant que nous regardions les filles dormir nous avions abordé beaucoup de sujets, comme ma grossesse dont Edward voulait savoir chaque détail vu qu'il l'avait loupé et le fait qu'il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir assisté à cela. Sur ma transformation et donc par conséquent sur ma fuite de chez eux quand j'avais vu l'illusion de Laura. Edward m'avait aussi fait part de ce qui s'était passé de son côté depuis ma disparition et vu ce qu'il m'a dit Laura n'est pas prête de remettre les pied dans un endroit où sont les Cullens, et à vrai dire je suis bien contente car je crois que si je croise cette peste je la détruirais moi même mais bon passons. Nous avions aussi beaucoup parlé de nos sentiments. Là Edward m'avait assuré qu'il m'aiderait toujours, d'autant qu'on voyait encore plus car notre deuxième séparation et surtout le fait qu'il avait cru que « j'étais parti dans le monde des anges » selon son expression l'avait fait encore plus réfléchir sur le fait que j'étais vraiment sa moité, son âme sœur, sa destinée. Après son discours si émouvant je lui avais dit à mon tour que je l'aimais encore et aussi peut être encore plus, surtout depuis que je savais enfin la vérité, mais que toute cette histoire m'avait tellement fait mal que je ne me sentais pas prête pour quelque chose encore. Quand je lui avais dit cela, je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air un peu triste, mais il me fit quand même son sourire en coin, s'approcha de moi puis me chuchota dans l'oreille :

-Je te comprends et j'attendrai car après tout, nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

Depuis cette discution de temps en temps, voire même maintenant de plus en plus souvent, je prenais souvent la main d'Edward, ou quand nous étions dans le canapé je me blottissais contre lui, mais comme je lui avait dit nous en restions là pour le moment.

D'ailleurs nos petits moments de tendresse ravissaient tout le monde, surtout tous les Cullens qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, c'est qu'Edward et moi soyons de nouveau ensembles.

Voilà une autre facette de mon bonheur, avoir retrouvé ma deuxième famille. Les revoir m'a fait extrêmement du bien, entendre rire Emmett, voir Alice sauter partout dans la maison avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main pour remplacer l'ancien, voir Esmée toujours aussi maternelle avec moi, Carlisle avec ses livres de mythologie pour essayer d'avoir des informations sur ma nature ainsi que celle des filles, Rose et sa manie de se coiffer toutes les trente secondes et Jasper me calmer à chaque fois que je faisais une crise de panique. Toutes ces choses m'avaient manqué durant ma grossesse et les retrouver m'a fait tellement de bien.

D'ailleurs je pense que tout ce qui est arrivé m'a encore plus rapproché d'eux. Certes le fait que le sang qui coule dans mes veines et qui ne les atteint plus y est pour quelque chose mais je pense aussi que cette nouvelle séparation et l'arrivée des filles nous a encore plus rapproché. J'ai maintenant de nouvelles complicités avec tous les membres de la famille et cela me fait chaud au cœur car je les aime tous autant les un que les autres...

Des pleurs venant de la chambre d'Andréa et Héloïse me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je regardai l'heure sur la grosse pendule du salon. Minuit. Je comprenais donc pour pourquoi j'entendais ces pleurs, c'était l'heure du biberon. Je me levai donc, montai là haut en quatrième vitesse car comme tout le monde je détestais entendre mes enfants pleurer. Une fois dans leur chambre je les pris dans mes bras ; quand elles sentirent ma peau contre la leur, elles se calmèrent un peu, je descendis donc les escaliers avec prudence puis je rendis dans la cuisine, où je posai les filles dans leur cosy, pour mettre les biberons de sang au micro-onde pour que le sang se rechauffe un peu. En attendant le bip sonore qui m'indiquerait la fin du réchauffage je séchai sur les joues de mes anges du doigt les gouttes salées qui sortaient de leurs yeux. Puis après avoir étendu les bips je sortis les biberons pour leur donner.

Pendant ce temps je les regardai téter leurs tétines comme si leur vie en dépendait, elles devaient vraiment avoir faim. Elles finirent leurs biberons environt cinq minutes plus tard, je leur retirai et me dirigeai vers l'évier pour mettre de l'eau dans les biberons. Mais une fois arrivée à l'évier j'entendis une voix féminine que j'avais déjà entendu dans le passé dire dire :

-Regardez moi donc le beau portrait de famille.

Je me retournai, pétrifiée, et là je vis que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur la personne. Cette peau blanche, ses yeux rouges cette beauté si extraordinaire et surtout ses cheveux roux. Victoria !

-Surprise ! dit elle de sa voix envoutante.

Malgré ma peur, ma première réaction fut de me mettre devant le bar ou étaient les cosy des filles ce qui fit sourire Victoria.

-Regardez donc moi ça, la petite maman qui veut proteger ses enfants ! Comme cela est touchant, dit elle en riant.

J'étais tellement choquée que la seule phrase que je pus dire était :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Bête, non ?

-Je passais dans le coin et j'ai donc décidé de voir tes chers enfants dont tout le monde parle, elle jeta un regard sur les filles puis rajouta avec un sourire, elles sont belles, dommage pour elles que leur vie aura été aussi si courte.

Elle commença à s'approcher de nous, je me mis alors en position d'attaque comme Lena me l'avais appris et à ce moment je regrettais que mon pouvoir bloque tous les pouvoirs des vampires car sinon Alice aurait eu une vision de ce qui arrivait ici.

-Tu pensais quoi ? Que tu allais t'en tirer comme cela, que t'avoir dénonçé aux Volturis allait me suffire pour venger la mort de James ? Eh bien non ! Vu que tu as pu encore t'en tirer, eh bien ce sont tes enfants qui vont faire les frais de ma vengeance, mais bien sûr avant je vais te tuer, comme cela ton Edward comprendra d'autant mieux qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à nous et surtout tuer l'amour de ma vie.

Pendant qu'elle disait cela nous tournions en ronds, et une fois son discourt fini elle se jeta sur moi.

A partir de la nous enchainâmes notre bagarre, nous envoyant sur les murs cassant tous les meubles et objets qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Notre duel dura comme cela pendant un bon moment et à un rythme toujours aussi intense car nous n'avions pas besoin de reprendre notre souffle et puis à un moment d'égarement de ma part Victoria prit le dessus et me plaqua contre un mur. Ma tête était en sang, mais celui-ci ne faisait aucun effet sur victoria car mon arôme humaine avais disparu.

Elle s'approcha de mon oreilles puis me souffla :

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Puis là elle prit mon bras et le tordis dans le sens contraire de celui des articulations.

J'entendis d'abord le craquement des os puis un dixièmes de seconde plus tard je sentis une douleurs si vive que j'en criai. J'entendais les filles pleurer tellement fort que malgrès que j'avais peur qu'elles s'étouffent et Victoria, elle, riait. Elle se rapprocha encore de mon oreilles et me dit :

-Cela ne fais que commencer !

Et elle tordit encore mon bras tout en continuant à rigoler. Mon sang coulait de partout et atterissait sur le sol où une grande flaque y était maintenant.

Victoria s'amusa comme cela encore quelques instant et moi je me sentais sombrer. Mais Victoria ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car elle me dit entre deux de mes cris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te tuer tous de suite, avant je veux que tu vois qu'el effet cela fait de voir mourir un être cher, voire dans ton cas deux êtres chers.

Elle me lâcha un peu, m'envoya un coup de pied dans la jambe gauche qui se brisa et me cloua par terre dans ma propre marre de sang.

Et elle se dirigea vers les filles qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes.

Moi de mon côté j'essayai de me lever mais la douleur me clouait au sol. Cependant je ne pouvais pas rester là à voir mes enfants mourir devant moi sans rien faire, je me levai, chancelante, et commençai à m'élancer vers ma tortionnaire quand je vis quelqu'un arriver en courrant dans la cuisine et plaquer Victoria contre un autre mur.

Là ma jambe flancha et je tombai devant le bar ainsi que mes filles. Je vis des ombres venir autour de moi mais je les entendais dire mon nom mais plus cela allait, plus leurs voix étaient lointaines. La dernière chose que je pus dire ou plutôt murmurer était :

-Je t'aime...


	32. 31 : un an plus tard

-zoli,zoli

Je sortis ma tête de mon livre, pour regarder les filles, qui étaient sur une couverture, sur la terrasse et qui s'extasiaient devant une petite sauterelle qui sautait autour d'elles. Je souris car de leur petites mains elles essayaient d'attraper le petit animal mais n'y arrivaient pas. Puis je me mis a rigoler quand je vis leur petite mou lorsqu'elles virent la petite bête partir vers la pelouse.

Je me levai de mon transat, posai mon livre sur le bois qui servait de sol à la terrasse et je m'assis à côté des filles. D'ailleurs quand elles virent mon geste, elles oublièrent complètement leurs petit ami,et se mirent debout de leur démarche mal habile et vinrent vers moi en s'accrochant à mon cou, et me firent des petit bisous dessus. Andréa me dit même :

-Sent bon maman

-Oui, 'ent bon maman, répliqua Héloïse

Je souris à leur remarque, les embrassai chacune sur le front, puis m'allongeai en les entrainant avec moi par la même occasion chacune ayant posé leur tête sur mes seins.

Ce sont dans des moments comme cela que je me rends compte de ma chance. C'est vrai j'ai deux magnifiques petites filles de 18 mois. Deux petits anges qui sont toujours à mes côté, surtout depuis que j'avais faillis les perde à tout jamais quand Victoria est venu nous attaquer il y a environ un an de cela. Suite à cette bagarre j'étais resté deux jours dans un état critique car j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et comme je ne nourrissais pas entièrement de sang comme les vampires, ni de nourriture comme les humains, il n'y avait aucune remèdes pour moi à part l'attente. Et c'est ce qui d'ailleurs m'a été le plus bénéfique car au bout de une semaine j'avais retrouvé toutes mes capacités. La seule trace de cette altercation était un endroit de pelouse grillé qui avait servit de bûcher pour Victoria. Depuis ce jour je m'étais fait comme promesse de ne plus me séparer de mes proches et surtout de mes filles. Chose que j'avais plutôt réussi.

J'entendais deux petites respirations calmes et régulières. Je levai donc un peu ma tête pour me confirmer mon hypothèse. Et oui, les filles s'étaient bien endormies sur moi. En même temps, c'était à prévoir car il était l'heure de leur sieste. Je me redressai un peu, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas les réveiller, contre le mur de la villa pour pouvoir les regarder. Et une constatation me vint à l'esprit : plus elles vieillissaient, plus elles devenaient de plus en plus belles. Elles étaient de vraies petites beautés. Mais elles étaient aussi bien plus que ça bien sûr. Elles étaient très intelligentes pour les âges, elles comprenaient énormément de chose, ce qui m'étonne chaque jour. Elles étaient aussi d'une curiosité monstre, pour elles le monde était un vrai terrain de jeux où on découvrait pleins de choses. Elles rigolaient tout le temps, ce qui ravissait Emmett d'ailleurs car il sait que maintenant à chacune de ses bêtises il a un vrai petit public qui rit aux éclats pour lui. Ce qui fait que la maison est remplie de rire du matin au soir. Elles étaient des véritables joie de vivre, des petits miracles et tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point. Elles étaient ma fierté et la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée dans ma vie, je vous jure que la maternité est une joie qu'il faut au moins avoir gouté une fois dans sa vie, sinon on ne peut jamais toucher totalement au bonheur, enfin cela est mon point de vue.

Je restai donc un petit moment à les regardais dormir, puis à un moment j'entendis des pas venir vers nous. Des pas que je connaissais par cœur mais que je ne me lassais surtout pas d'entendre.

-Vous êtes belles comme cela.

Je souriis à ça remarque. Il s'allongea près de nous, m'embrassa et mit une main sur sa tête pour mieux nous regarder. Ce visage, cette bouche, ces yeux, tous en lui me fascinait. Edward l'homme de ma vie, mon double mon âmes sœur, mon mari.

Et oui j'ai bien dit mon mari. Voilà une autre chose que la venue de Victoria aura bousculé, certes je pense que je serais revenue vers lui tôt ou tard car je l'aimais. Mais la bagarre que j'avais eu avec Victoria m'avais fait énormément réfléchir après et je me suis dit que je devais ne manquer aucun moment de ma vie. Et c'est comme cela qu'une semaine après m'être remise de mes blessures, alors que Edward regardait le soleil se coucher je m'étais approchée de lui par l'arrière, je l'avais enlacé et embrassé de ma propre initiative. Bien sûr Edward n'a pas dit non et a approfondi notre baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes je me suis détachée de lui et lui aie murmuré à l'oreille :

-Je crois que je suis prête.

Nous avions rigolé à ma réplique complètement débile, puis ré embrassé et à la fin de notre deuxième baiser nous nous sommes murmuré à l'unisson :

-Je t'aime.

Eh bien une fois n'est pas coutume, Emmett est arrivé à ce moment là et à crié bien haut et fort !

-C'est pas trop tôt !

il a bien suûr ameuté toute la maison qui est venu voir ce qui voir ce qui ce passait. Et c'est comme cela que notre relation a repris.

Sauf que cette fois notre liaison est solide et ce n'est pas une vampire blonde ou rousse ou autre qui viendra nous séparer, soyez en sûr.

D'ailleurs cette fois nous avions fais les choses officiellement car environ 2 mois après notre réconciliation, le 11 septembre exactement, je devenais Mme Bella Cullen, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, enfin vu ce qui allait nous arriver dans quelques mois,moi je dis que nous allons vivre que le meilleur.

-A quoi penses-tu mon amour ? chuchota mon adonis.

Je lui souris et lui dis :

-A ton cadeau d'anniversaire

Eh oui aujourd'hui nous étions le 20 juin et Edward fêtait ces 109 ans. Et pour cette occasion je lui réservais un cadeau dont je suis sûre d'être la seule à pouvoir lui offrir, je n'avais pas de doute dessus.

Mais mes pensé furent interrompus par Héloïse qui se mit à gigoter sur moi. Elle se réveillait doucement mais bien sûr quelques secondes plus tard ce fut sa sœur qui s'éveilla. Je vous jure celles-là elles font tout ensemble et en même temps.

Edward les prit dans ces bras où elles se blottirent. Ce qui me permis de me redresser complètement et assister au plus beau des tableaux : les trois amours de ma vie dans les bras les uns des autre. Et pour eux une chose étais sûre c'est que je pourrais mourir pour eux.

-A faim papa.

-Oui a faim papa.

Edward sourit de son plus beau sourire et leur répliqua :

-Que répondre à cela ?

Il se leva avec les filles dans les bras et se dirigea vers la villa. Moi je me levai aussi et les suivis. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine. Les filles avaient déjà leur biberon de quatre heure dans la bouche. Elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes joyeuses de cela, de vraies gloutonnes, mes petits trésors. Là Alice arriva et nous dit avec un grand sourire :

-Tout le monde dans le salon.

Je pris donc Andréa dans mes bras et je me dirigeai au salon où tous les Cullens étaient là avec plusieurs paquets emballés, pour Edward bien sûr.

D'ailleurs quand celui-ci vit ce qui s'était préparais il murmura un :

-Oh non !

-Eh si frero, répliqua Alice

Je m'assis dans le canapé et là en ce moment je pouvais dire que j'étais la femme la plus heureuse et épanouie du monde en regardant ma famille. Après notre mariage, tous les Cullens et donc moi étions repartis pour les Etats Unis, j'avais donc quitté mon Matt, Lena et Josh et par la même occasion mon travail pour Aro, de toute façon même si les Cullens ne seraient pas arrivés j'aurais quand même arrêté pour pouvoir m'occupper des filles. Je voyais le plus souvent possible Lena et les autres car ils font partie de ma vie après tout. Mais ma vraie famille était et restera pour toujours les Cullens...

-Bella, houhou tu m'entends ?

Je voyais une main passer devant moi et qui me ramena sur terre.

-Hein quoi, répliquais bêtement

-On te demandais si une bonne cuvé de sang de brebis te conviendrai petite sœur, répliqua Emmett en rigolant.

Je grimaçais et il se ramassa un tape derrière la tête de la part de sa femme. Cependant Alice répliqua :

-C'est à ton tour de donner ton cadeau.

-Ah oui bien sûr

Je me levai, me dirigeai vers Edward et lui pris la main pour lui dire de me suivre. Emmett bien sûr comme à son habitude dit :

-Ha d'accord j'ai compris, attention ne criez pas trop fort, il y a des oreilles innocentes ici.

Je me retournai, lui tirai la langue. Puis tirai Edward vers l'escalier puis vers notre chambre.

De là je pris un petit paquet qui était sur ma table de chevet et lui tendis.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre et tu verras bien, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il défit le paquet et vit une petite paire de chaussons blancs pour bébé. Il me regarda interloqué. Je m'approchai de lui et lui dis avec une voix douce et tendre :

-Cette fois je suis sûre que tu ne louperas rien

FIN


	33. épilogue

Un matin quand nous nous sommes réveillées

Ma sœur et moi avons vu une cigogne déposait

Un petit paquet bleu dans la chambre de papa et maman

Et dans ce paquet se trouvait notre petit frère

MATHEO

Il pesait 3.360 kg et 52 cm

Papa et Maman sont tous content

Tous comme nous

Alors si vous voulez partagé notre bonheur

Une petite visite s'impose chez les Cullen

Andréa, Héloïse, Bella et Edward Cullen


End file.
